9 Months
by Dragonflyr
Summary: Kids. They're noisy, messy, annoying little beasts really. And that's after they're born. How is a demon to cope with the months of torment before that? Warnings: mpreg KuramaxHiei shonen ai Please R&R COMPLETE!
1. Three in the Morning Sickness

Okay, I know I should be focusing on trying to finish 'Crystal Heart' before I leave on vacation in a week but I've been toying with this idea for awhile and thought I'd at least start it. Yes, it is an mpreg fic and the first I've ever written so please be nice. Also, I want to make one thing clear before I begin and that is the simple fact that this fic _will not_ contain any lemons. It's not that I have anything against lemons; I'm just terrified what certain people would do if they found them and therefore do not write them. O.o; So yeah…I hope you enjoy. ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**K**urama stirred from his sound sleep, blinking blearily at the wall he was facing. For a moment he didn't recognize where he was, until his eyes took in the bare walls and stacks of cardboard boxes. His new apartment, that's where he was, he had finally moved out of his mother's house and into this modest yet cozy apartment just that afternoon. The move had been made for several reasons: his family had grown with his mother's remarriage and therefore needed the room; he was out of high school now and perfectly capable of living on his own, not that he hadn't been while still in high school; and the general increase in privacy was appreciated as well.

In fact, the privacy was greatly appreciated due to certain…developments in the fox's relationship with his longtime friend and partner, Hiei. Kurama smiled fondly and snuggled closer into the bed sheets as he remembered the events of the evening, how he and the little fire demon had…celebrated the move.

Such thoughts must have heightened Kurama's awareness of Hiei's presence, or lack thereof, because he was suddenly aware of the fact that he was alone in the bed. Sitting up, Kurama blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked around. Aside form himself, the bed, and a number of unpacked cardboard boxes the room was empty.

"Hiei?" he called out, loud enough for the half-Koorime to have heard from almost anywhere in the apartment, and yet still mindful of the late, or perhaps early, hour. There was no answer, but as Kurama stared at the slightly opened door anxiously he thought he caught a whiff of the sweet-sour smell that usually accompanied vomit.

"Hiei?" Kurama called again, slightly more worried. Again, no one answered, but Kurama could have sworn that he heard the sound of regurgitation echoing from the bathroom. Now thoroughly concerned, Kurama donned a bathrobe and cautiously approached the bathroom door.

"Hiei?" he rapped the door with his knuckles. "Are you alright?" More regurgitation and an increase in the strength of the smell, but no verbal answer. "I'm coming in," Kurama warned when he tried the handle and found it unlocked. Opening the door, he found Hiei on the floor, bent over the bowl, and vomiting rather violently.

Eyes widening, Kurama rushed to the demon's side just as the vomiting attack seemed to subside slightly Hiei coughed the last of it out of his mouth, taking great gulps of air. Seizing a few tissues, Kurama gently wiped Hiei's mouth and flushed the mess before them as Hiei sat back, still breathing heavily.

"Are you sick?" Kurama asked gently after a moment, placing one hand on the fire demon's forehead and the other on his own, comparing their temperatures. Hiei didn't seem any hotter or colder then usual, and he shook his head at Kurama's question.

"No," he muttered though he still looked slightly green. "No, I'm not sick."

"Then what—?" Kurama was interrupted as Hiei suddenly lunged forward again, filling the porcelain bowl once more. Kurama rubbed his back and tried to sooth him as best he could.

"I—I don't know…what it is," Hiei answered shakily as he pulled back once more, flushing the bowl. He sat there silently for a moment, panting and closing his eyes, obviously trying to calm his rebelling stomach. Kurama continued to stroke his back, staring at him worriedly. Finally, his crimson orbs cracked opened cautiously again and he seemed to relax slightly.

"Feel better?" Kurama ventured to ask, his hand stilling.

"No," Hiei smirked at him wryly, the green tint having faded from his skin, "but I think this nauseous feeling will remain just a feeling for a little while at least." Smiling, Kurama helped his lover to a stand and, taking a cup from the sink, offered him a glass of water to rinse his mouth out. Hiei accepted, replacing the cup when he was through and flicking the light off as Kurama steered him towards the bedroom.

Hiei was more then grateful to climb back into the warm bed once more. Who knew vomiting at three in the morning could leave a person so exhausted? Shedding the bathrobe and following the fire demon under the covers, Kurama enveloped the ailing demon in a warm, gentle hug.

"If you're not sick," he murmured after a while, "then what is it? Did you eat something that had gone bad maybe?" Hiei gave a tired sigh and rolled in Kurama's embrace so that his back was to the fox.

"Fox…I don't know…go to sleep," Hiei muttered groggily. His tone obviously meant for Kurama to drop it, but he just couldn't.

"Hiei…" he began again.

"Fox!" Hiei interjected, pulling the covers around him tighter and making the point clear that he intended to sleep, not talk. Kurama sighed in defeat and tightened his arms slightly, burying his nose in soft raven spikes and inhaling deeply. He froze. There was something there, weak and hidden deep behind Hiei's usual smells of smoke and pine, but still definitely there. He sniffed again and Hiei grumbled for the fox to stop smelling him. There it was again. A pheromone that Hiei should _not_ have been giving off…at least, Kurama didn't think he should be anyway. Then again, Hiei's family was rather…peculiar in that area.

"Hiei?" Kurama whispered in his ear. "Just one question, then I'll let you sleep. I promise," he added hastily when Hiei growled to show that he was growing irritated. Hiei didn't answer for a moment and then sighed.

"What?" the muffled grumble was spoken into the pillow.

"I know that the Koorime can reproduce asexually, but what about male Koorime? Can they reproduce as well?" Kurama asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. Hiei's head rose slightly from the pillow. He turned to face Kurama, the look in his eyes not so much annoyed as incredulous.

"What the hell are you asking me _that _for?" he asked, watching Kurama carefully. Kurama smiled, feigning innocent curiosity.

"Oh, no reason. I just wondered." Hiei continued to stare for a minute or so more before he turned his back on Kurama once more, mumbling about crazy foxes.

"Are you going to answer the question?" Kurama prompted after a moment's silence. Hiei would have yelled at him for making him answer such a stupid question when he could be sleeping, but now his curiosity was burning bright and he was no longer even remotely tired. After a long pause he finally answered "I assume not."

"Assume?" Kurama repeated. Hiei heaved another sigh and turned so that he lay on his back, the ceiling in full view and Kurama just visible out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, assume," Hiei replied, still wondering why Kurama was so interested. Couldn't these questions wait until day, or at the very least dawn? "I am the only male Koorime I know—from what I know the only one alive—and _I_ have never reproduced, and therefore I assume I can't. Happy now?" Kurama smiled and gave him a 'thank you' kiss on the cheek, which merely cause Hiei to 'Hn' and roll over once more.

'_There's a first time for everything,'_ Kurama thought, chuckling inwards as he wrapped his arms around the moody half-Koorime once more, letting his hands caress the flat, well muscled stomach.

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

And so it starts. Gomen it's rather short. I know Kurama is usually the pregnant one in these fics, simply because he seems the more feminine of the two, so I thought I'd change things up. n.n I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. Oh, and on a totally unrelated note, the new Harry Potter book kicks ass! If you haven't read it yet get hold of it soon, it rocks! Ja.


	2. Father's Day Surprise

Kay, I got back from my vacation a few days ago. I went to see my relatives…in Pittsburg…_where no one can hear you scream!_But seriously, it was fun. We went to Ohio too and went to a total of three amusement parks: Kennywood in Pittsburg and Cedar Point and King's Island in Ohio. They all had awesome rides and I got a Tails (from Sonic the Hedgehog) plushy at King's Island. All and all though, I think I'm all parked out for a while. Anyway, enough of my rant let us continue with this lovely little story, shall we? ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**I**t had been three days since Kurama's discovery. He still hadn't told Hiei, mostly because he wasn't sure how. The first day after that night he had spent in the Reikai library, researching both Koorime's and fire demons. Neither subject turned up any useful results. The problem wasn't in merely telling the half-Koorime, but in proving it. Hiei wouldn't believe him unless he had absolutely indisputable proof.

Proving it would not be easy. The child was in a stage much too early to be sensed. It was merely a cluster of dividing cells at this point. It had no heartbeat, no characteristics, no ki, nothing. Kurama had finally managed to come up with one way the Jagan might be able to detect it, but he still wasn't entirely sure if even that would be enough to convince the touchy fire demon.

Kurama sighed as he set the table with the 'good' china his mother had given him upon his moving out. Today was the day, whatever the outcome Hiei would know today. He lit the candle in the center of the table, completing the somewhat romantic atmosphere of the room. Standing back, he admired the scene, checking for any detail he had missed, however miniscule.

He was decidedly nervous, more nervous then he could remember ever having been about anything before. Despite his careful planning to put Hiei in a good mood tonight, he still had no idea how the temperamental demon would react. If he didn't want the child…Kurama shuddered at the thought. His kitsune instincts were extremely strong in matters of family. In kitsune society, if a female refused or was unable to bare pups...she usually met a gruesome end. Kurama doubted he would go that far if Hiei opted to get rid of the child, but he knew in his heart that no matter how much he loved the little demon, his instincts would eventually make it unbearable for them to so much as be in the same room together. All the same, Kurama wouldn't let Hiei know that. The decision was his and his alone. Kurama had no place to influence the half-Koorime into making a choice he would later regret.

"What's the occasion?" a voice from behind him almost made Kurama jump, but he managed to limit the surprise to a mere widening of his sparkling eyes.

"Oh, just a human holiday you're probably unfamiliar with," Kurama answered casually, turning to face the dark figure that stood behind him. Hiei cocked an eyebrow, prompting the fox to continue.

"Father's Day," the redhead elaborated. The eyebrow climbed a little higher.

"Father's Day?" Hiei repeated slowly. Kurama nodded, smiling widely.

"Yes, there's a Mother's Day too."

"And…what is the purpose of these…parent's days?" Hiei wondered, still staring at the fox as if he were crazy.

"To celebrate parenthood I suppose," Kurama replied, slightly unsure of how to explain a holiday revolving around family to a demon who had never had one.

"Why?" Hiei asked, his look clearly saying that the whole idea sounded utterly ridiculous to him. Kurama sighed, trying to suppress the smile that tried so desperately to break free at his next words.

"When you have children, you'll know why," he stated simply. Hiei looked slightly taken aback by that statement. Obviously he did not intend to have children any time soon. Kurama's heart clenched, but he forced himself to remain cheerful.

"And why are we celebrating this 'Father's Day?'" Hiei questioned when he had regained his voice. Kurama flashed him a sly smile as he went to the stove to retrieve the meal he had prepaired.

"It's a surprise. I'll tell you after supper," he said calmly. Hiei looked confused again, but shrugged it off and took his seat at the table.

"How have you been feeling?" Kurama asked casually as he served Hiei his salad. Hiei glared at it. He didn't like salads. They were unnecessary, in his opinion.

"Fine," he replied curtly, sniffing his salad experimentally. Kurama smiled as he took his own seat. That was good to hear. He had been slipping catnip into Hiei's drinks to try and calm the morning sickness, but considering he had been gone so much between work and research over the past few days, coupled with the fact that Hiei tended to spend his days alone roaming the city's rooftops, he hadn't had a chance to see if it was working.

Most of the meal was eaten in silence. What little conversation there was consisted mostly of Kurama asking questions and getting grunts and hn's in response. By the time Hiei had finished his third bowl of the strawberry ice cream Kurama had served for dessert the fox was a frazzled, nervous mess, though he hid it well. Despite his best efforts to remain nonchalant, however, Hiei noticed the way he was tapping his spoon against his empty bowl for some outlet to his stress.

"Something wrong, fox?" Hiei asked, garnet eyes scrutinizing the fox closely.

"Huh?" Kurama blinked awkwardly as he was dragged from his troubled thoughts. Hiei's eyes narrowed and Kurama knew he'd been caught. It was now or never.

"Um…let's go to the living room, shall we?" he suggested, getting up hastily from his place and leaving the kitchen. Hiei followed, watching Kurama closely. Something was definitely wrong.

Kurama sat down on the couch, joined by Hiei, and silence hung in the air for several minutes. Finally Hiei could take it no longer. He didn't know why, but he had a burning suspicion that this 'Father's Day' had something to do with whatever was bothering the fox.

"Kurama, why were we celebrating Father's Day?" Hiei asked, eyes never leaving Kurama, taking in every detail of his reaction. Kurama sighed deeply, clenching and unclenching his fists in his lap.

"Hiei…I'm going to tell you something…and you have to promise you won't lose your temper or leave until I'm finished. Do you promise?" Kurama asked, never making eye contact with Hiei as he spoke. Hiei was slightly bewildered by the request. A bad feeling settled in his stomach. If the fox was this worried about how he would react, it couldn't be good news.

"Do you promise?" Kurama asked again. Hiei stared for another moment before sighing and closing his eyes. The fox had been acting decidedly strange lately.

"Alright, fine. I promise," he half grumbled, still wondering what all of this was about.

"Hiei…" Kurama trailed off, completely at a loss. How could this be so hard? "Your…what I mean is the other night I…anou…"

"Just say it!" Hiei interrupted impatiently. Kurama winced, looking even more troubled then before.

"You're pregnant!" the fox finally cried, deciding that straight to the point was the best way to go. He had closed his eyes as if he expected to be struck as he had shouted the words, and now he opened them slowly. Hiei sat staring at him, absolutely stunned. He blinked a few times. His mouth opened slightly in an expression that would have been comical had Kurama not been so worried over Hiei's reaction at the moment. Finally, the half-Koorime regained enough composure to say one word.

"What?" It was hardly a whisper, but Kurama heard it. Taking a deep breath he met his lover's shocked gaze.

"You're pregnant," Kurama repeated. "When you were sick the other night, it was a side effect of the pregnancy. It's referred to as 'morning sickness.'"

"How…?" Hiei trailed off, still unable to quiet process what Kurama was telling him.

"I'm not entirely sure how it happened," Kurama continued, speaking a little faster then was his custom. "But if you mean how I know, it's because I smelled the pheromone on you the night you were sick. Hiei…I'm not going to force you to keep it but—"

"You're wrong," Hiei cut in quietly. Kurama blinked.

"What?"

"You're wrong," he repeated louder. "I can't…I…"

"There's a way to prove it," Kurama said quietly. Hiei looked up, the emotions in his eyes unreadable.

"How?"

"A baby is like a parasite, it gathers nutrients from the moth—one carrying it," Kurama explained quietly. "In demons, the child takes not only nutrients but ki. If you use the Jagan, you should be able to sense where the ki is being…siphoned from you. It will be an extremely small amount and hard to find, but I think with the Eye you can see it." Hiei stared for a moment, processing that.

"But…that doesn't necessarily prove—" he began, but Kurama cut him off.

"The pheromone proved it three days ago, Hiei!" Kurama cried, exasperated. Hiei blinked in slight surprise at the fox's outburst. His eyes drifted down until they rested on his stomach, a hand resting there absently. It couldn't be true…could it? No. But…he had said himself three nights ago that he wasn't sure if it was possible or not…

"Alright," he sighed quietly after a moment, reaching on hand to the ward on his forehead. "I'll look."

He yanked the cloth free, the purple eye beneath opening. He closed his crimson eyes, letting the Jagan take over his sight completely. He hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do. He had never used the Jagan on himself like this before and he certainly had never looked for anything like this in himself or anyone else.

"What am I looking for?" he asked uncertainly after a moment.

"The ki flows through the body in a system just as blood does," Kurama explained quietly next to him. "If you follow the system, you should come across a pin sized leak in the chain somewhere in the…er…abdomen."

Hiei concentrated and soon found he could see the faint lines of ki the fox was talking about. They branched like veins through his body so much so that he probably would have mistaken them for veins without the redhead's instructions. Tracing the path the ki made he reached the area the fox had specified and hesitated again. Did he really want to know if his ki was being siphoned off? What would he do if it was true, if he was…

He clenched his fists in determination. He might as well look now. No reason not to, except for the unsettling feeling of indecision in his heart. With a deep breath he forced himself to look closely at the ki flowing through his stomach. There…near the middle…a small portion of ki was trickling away from the system. The small thread of ki was so thin he would have overlooked it for certain if he had not been looking for it. The thread led to a destination so small it was currently microscopic, too small for even the Jagan to see, but it didn't matter. He had his answer.

He reopened his eyes slowly, shock and disbelieve numbing his system. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. He couldn't be…

Kurama watched his partner and lover lose himself in a sea of confused thoughts. His heart ached to say something, but he had sworn to himself he wouldn't interfere. After a moment, he realized that there _was_ an option that Hiei probably wasn't aware was opened to him, but his heart bled at the thought of bringing it up. He took a deep breath and ignored the almost physical pain rising in his chest. Hiei had a right to know.

"You know Hiei…" he nearly choked on the words but forced himself to continue. "If…if you don't…want the baby…you can have an……abortion." The last word felt almost as if he had stabbed himself in the heart. _'Traitor!' _his instincts screamed at him. He felt hot tears from behind his eyes but stubbornly held them back. Hiei's face went completely blank.

"Are you finished?" he asked suddenly, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"What?" Kurama asked, looking at the demon once more. Hiei's head was tilted down and his bangs overshadowed his eyes.

"Are you finished?" he repeated, a bit more forcefully. Kurama blinked, before he remembered the terms of the promise he had made Hiei make before. Miserably, he nodded and turned away.

"Yes, I'm finished," he whispered. He closed his eyes as Hiei's presence next to him disappeared and the front door slammed.

"Please Hiei, make the right decision."


	3. Do You Want It?

Well, school starts up again on Monday. I honestly don't know what my workload will be like this year, but I promise to try my utmost to update whenever possible. My high school mascot is a lambkin, that's a sheep fetus for all you who didn't know. Yup, that's right, an unborn sheep. That's my mascot. The most screwed up mascot in the country if you ask me. Well…it's almost kinda fitting for this story though, isn't it? lol This chapter's actually kind of weird in the sense that it's really kind of anti-abortion and I'm usually a pro-abortion kinda gal. :P Alright, that's enough from me. ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**A **dark figure perched like a gargoyle on the roof of the five story building in the dying light. Raven spikes swayed in the soft breeze, already laced with night's coolness. Wine colored eyes burned brightly, reflecting the setting sun's glare.

It wasn't true…more importantly it wasn't _allowed _to be true. He was the forbidden; the imiko; the cursed; the tainted; the bastard child of the Koorime. His bloodline was supposed to end the very day of his birth, not continue through the birth of another, _especially_ a birth from his very body. He was cruel, murderous, feared, hated, outcast, and shunned. He brought death, destruction, and pain wherever he went and was never supposed to be able to love, let alone a love strong enough to create life.

The love…that must be the deciding factor, it had to be. Surely if it was otherwise something of this nature would have happened before. Before Kurama, he had by no means been a virgin, though _he_ still considered himself to be one. Those driven by lust and the need to dominate could never take something so precious from him. But it left the question: if something like this was possible, then why now? Why not then? The only explanation was that somehow there were mental requirements as well as physical ones.

If that was correct, then in truth he had brought this on himself. _He_ had fallen in love with the fox. No one had forced him, he had done it himself, and now he was 'reaping what he had sown.'

One hand drifted to his midriff. All this speculation of 'how' and 'why' wasn't helping. Knowing what had caused this to happen wasn't his problem now. No, it was too late to do anything now. The only thing he needed to be concerned with at this point was what to do next. Should he keep the child…or not?

What was it Kurama had said…'abortion'? Yes, that was it. Kurama had said that if he didn't want it he could have an abortion. But…what was that? What would happen to the child? Did he care?

He thought about it for a long moment. What would he feel if he just…got rid of it? Anger bubbled in the depths of his heart. No! He couldn't do that! He would kill anyone who tried to do that to a child! No one had the right to throw away someone else's life…the way his had been.

'_Ch,'_ a voice in the back of his head chided, _'If you feel that strongly about it, then what are you still doing here?' _

As the last rays of the departing sun stained the horizon a strong wind pulled at black fabric and passersby on the street would swear on their lives that a stone gargoyle simply spread its wings and disappeared.

**(xxx)**

**S**lowly the door creaked opened and the half-Koorime entered cautiously. He wasn't used to entering through the front door as opposed to the window, but wasn't entirely sure if he'd be welcomed and so chose this route instead. The way he had stormed out…he wouldn't blame the fox if he was angry.

Everything was dark. Quietly, he closed and locked the door behind him, toeing his boots and placing them next to Kurama's own polished shoes. He winced inwardly as crimson orbs caught sight of a dent in the wall made by the force with which he had flung the door opened upon his departure. He would surely be subject to one of Kurama's lectures about it later.

Slowly, he made his way through the apartment. The kitchen had been cleaned up and all the plates and candles put away. The entire house (if you could call a three room apartment with a kitchenette that) was silent. No lights were on save for the one beam of yellow glowing from beneath the bedroom door. Taking a deep breath, Hiei approached.

"Kurama?" he called softly, rapping lightly on the doorframe with his knuckles.

"Hiei?" the cry sounded almost surprised and in seconds the door was flung opened. Kurama stood framed in the light shining from behind him. On the surface he looked happy and relieved at the sight of the fire demon, but Hiei was more then capable of picking out the underlying of sorrow and fear beneath. For a long moment they said nothing, merely staring at each other as the awkward silence mounted around them.

"Come in, Hiei. Sit down," Kurama finally invited, pulling the half-Koorime into the room. Hiei obediently allowed himself to be lead to the bed and rested his back against the headboard as Kurama settled down facing him on the mattress. Again there was silence. Hiei sighed, looking down, trying to organize his thoughts.

"Did you…make a…decision?" Kurama struggled to ask, obviously fearing the answer. Hiei debated that for a moment.

"Yes and no," he finally answered. Kurama blinked.

"Yes _and_ no?" he questioned. Hiei nodded.

"Yes. _I_ have made _my_ decision, but _you_ have yet to make _yours_."

"_Mine_?" Kurama's eyes widened. "No, Hiei, you shouldn't let what I think—"

"What are you talking about?" Hiei interrupted, fixing the redhead with a mild glare. "Kurama…you weren't honestly going to follow _my_ choice without even voicing your own opinions, were you?" When Kurama didn't answer Hiei's features took on a look of incredulousness. "Fox, not only is that unlike you, it's stupid." Kurama opened his mouth to defend himself, but Hiei silenced him and took the fox's hand in both of his.

"Kurama," he said much softer then many other's would have believed possible of the short tempered warrior. Gently, he placed the redhead's splayed fingers over his abdomen. "We created this life together, _both_ of us. You have just as much say in what becomes of that life as I do. As I said, I've made my decision, but before I tell you I want to hear yours."

Kurama felt tears forming, stinging his eyes, but fought them. He had to tell Hiei the truth, but found he was ashamed of it. That his kitsune instincts were so strong was not something he could change, but he didn't want to acknowledge them either. Wasn't this what he had been trying to prevent? Hiei's garnet orbs burned into him and he had to answer. Lowering his head he stared at the sheets.

"I…I want…"

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult?" Hiei sighed, releasing the hand he was still clutching over his stomach. "Just say it already!" Kurama looked up, tears sliding down his cheeks, effectively silencing the half-Koorime.

"The truth is…Hiei…this child…I want it…I want it _very_ badly. And…and if…if you…get rid of it…my instinct's…they'll…they'll," Kurama trailed off, unable to voice his deepest fear.

Hiei blinked. His instincts would what? Then he remembered something he had heard a long time ago about kitsune's. They were very family orientated creatures. His eyes widened in sudden understanding. If he didn't keep the child, Kurama's kitsune instincts would drive him mad. But Kurama had kept that quiet for _his_ benefit, not wanting to force Hiei into anything. That was why he hadn't wanted to contribute his opinion. Hiei almost smiled at the fox's needless fears.

"Kurama," he cooed, yes actually _cooed_ softly, wrapping the crying redhead in a strong embrace. For a moment even he was amazed by the tone of voice he had just used, but shrugged it off and continued in his attempt to console the fox. "Kurama, it's alright. Relax. It's—" He was cut short by a now familiar feeling of nausea.

Kurama fell forward into the headboard as Hiei suddenly bolted from the room. Rubbing his head, he blinked in surprise, until he heard a sound he recognized coming from the bathroom. Getting up and wiping his tearstained cheeks he padded to the bathroom door, not at all surprised to find Hiei vomiting into the toilet.

"What small minded bastard decided to call this 'morning' sickness?" Hiei grumbled as he sat up straight, flushing the bowl. Kurama chuckled as Hiei rinsed his mouth out, afterwards settling on the edge of the bathtub.

"So," Kurama said slowly after a moment. "You know my decision, now let's hear yours." Hiei looked up, then sighed, very nearly smiling.

"What choice do I have?" he lamented quietly, dropping his eyes and allowing one hand to rest on his stomach as he spoke. "Either have the brat, or don't and hate myself on top of dealing with your homicidal instincts." He snorted. "I wonder what those Koorime bitches would think if they knew about this," he added, looking up to meet sparkling emeralds. "Their bastard imiko and Youko Kurama, the biggest bastard of them all, procreating. It's almost frightening, don't you think?"

"Oh, Hiei!" Kurama cried in elated relief, tears of joy falling down his beaming face. Rushing forward, he enveloped Hiei in a tight hug, both of them tumbling into the tub. Hiei erupted in a torrent of swearwords, all directed at the fox lying on top of him, but Kurama didn't hear a word of it. Laughing in sheer delight, he buried his face in the half-Koorime's stomach, planting numerous kisses there until Hiei finally quieted and the two laid in comfortable silence.


	4. Quickfire

Sorry I haven't updated this like I said I would. School has taken up so much more time then I thought it would and I have SO much homework. Anyway, I'm going to try to update this as often as possible from now on, mostly just because I already have an awesome idea for a sequel. :) Don't ask, I won't tell you, it gives away too much at this point. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**H**iei sighed as he stretched out on the couch and flipped aimlessly through the TV channels. Kurama had left to do some grocery shopping and Hiei was alone in the apartment, and would be for the next forty-five minutes. Or so he hoped. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the fox's company, that would never be true, but the redhead _was_ truly starting to try his patience.

It had been a week since the Father's Day fiasco. The very next day his katana mysteriously disappeared. He knew the fox took it, trying to keep him from fighting and possibly injuring himself, but it still mad Hiei angry. His katana was his lifeline, his security blanket. Without it he felt so vulnerable, so weak. Despite his having told the fox all this, however, Kurama still refused to disclose the location of the missing blade.

If it had been anyone else, Hiei would have simply pulled the information he needed from their mind with the Jagan, but he couldn't do that on Kurama. He trusted Kurama, fully trusted him as he had trusted no one else before, and it felt like a betrayal of that trust to use the Jagan to gain any information that Kurama wouldn't give freely. Still, not having his katana was not helping his mood.

The cursed morning sickness had all but stopped, thanks to a number of different plant mixtures Kurama had experimented with over the last few days. However, Hiei was tired of having such things added to his food. On top of the nausea prevention plants, Kurama also insisted on adding other things to his food, all of which the fox claimed were rich in vitamins and good for the baby. The fox had also put him on a diet of sorts, forbidding him to eat any excess of sweets, including ice cream. Hiei had almost put his food down then, but after a particularly enjoyable evening Kurama managed to persuade him otherwise.

Despite all these limitations and rules that now applied to the world of food, Hiei couldn't seem to get away from it. He was hungry constantly and was honestly starting to wonder how, after nearly a week of eating everything in sight, he had managed to avoid putting on a single ounce of weight. Kurama often teased him about the constant eating and the strange concoctions Hiei made (such as sushi and chocolate sauce) but it was Hiei's turn to laugh when it was the fox that had to restock everything. But even Hiei had to admit that it was getting slightly out of hand. Kurama had been to the grocery store three times already this week and it didn't look like his salary would stretch to cover the expenses for long.

On top of that there was the issue of their house. The idea of their child being confined to the tiny apartment was not something either demon liked. A young demon needed room to move. The only problem, as with most things in Ningenkai, was money. The grocery bills were draining them dry as it was. They could never afford a house. Kurama still had four months to go before the loan to buy the apartment was paid off. A house was a nice dream…but it was just that, a dream. Who said dreams come true?

Hiei yawned. Hungry wasn't the only thing he always was now. He was also tired. It didn't matter how much sleep he got at night, he almost always needed a nap during the day. The kid was really draining a lot of his energy. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing Kurama had taken his katana. He was in no shape to be fighting anyone. Aside from his slipping energy, a battle was just altogether too dangerous. A good kick or punch to the stomach and that was it. In a few more months, his unmatchable speed might even suffer thanks to the child.

He yawned again. Glancing at the clock he found he still had thirty-two minutes to go before the fox said he'd be back. He'd wanted to spend this alone time…well…enjoying being alone, but he highly doubted he could keep his eyelids opened for another half an hour. Admitting defeat, he curled up into a cat-like ball, his body involuntarily shielding his stomach from any harm that might come to it as he slept. In less then a minute he was asleep.

**(xxx)**

**H**iei awoke to the feeling of being held. He was no longer on the couch but on the bed, that much he could tell from the softness of the mattress. Taking a deep breath his nose was filled with the scent of roses.

"Did you have a nice nap?" a gentle alto drifted over him, lips gracing his temple. Leaning up, he met those lips with his own, sharing a deep, passionate kiss.

"Hn," he smiled as he pulled away. "What are you doing, fox?" Even as he said this, he put his own arms around the one holding him, burying his head in the redhead's chest.

"You looked so cramped on the couch," Kurama explained softly, running his fingers through raven spikes. "I thought I'd move you to the bed. But once I had you in my arms, I didn't want to let go." Hiei snorted and Kurama chuckled lightly at the response.

"How are you feeling, Quickfire?" Hiei laughed quietly at the endearment, recalling the conversation just last night that had lead to it.

"_Why don't I have a pet name for you?" Kurama had asked out of nowhere. Hiei blinked. He had been almost asleep. Why did the fox insist on confusing him when he was only half awake?_

"_What are you talking about?" he mumbled groggily, meeting the redhead's shining emeralds with drowsy rubies. _

"_You always call me 'fox'," Kurama elaborated, "I should call you something too." Hiei groaned. _

"_Why is this important right now?" he muttered, burying his head into the pillow and closing his eyes. Kurama chuckled, causing crimson orbs to crack open once more. _

"_I don't know," the fox admitted, "I guess the idea of a baby just makes me feel so much closer to you. Koi just isn't special enough." As he spoke he laid a hand on Hiei's stomach, rubbing gently. Hiei sighed. _

"_If you come up with a…a 'pet' name, will you let me sleep?" he asked wearily. Kurama chuckled, kissing his warded Jagan. _

"_Of course," the fox assured him. _

"_Hn. Quickfire then," Hiei said shortly, rolling over with the intension of going to sleep. _

"_Quickfire?" Kurama asked. Hiei sighed, turning back to face the fox. _

"_Yes, Quickfire," he confirmed. _

"_What made you think of that?"_

"_I didn't, you did," Hiei answered simply. Kurama blinked. _

"_What?" Hiei smirked slightly, a warm pulse of purple glowing from beneath his white bandana. _

"_The mind works out problems fairly easily," he explained simply, enjoying the fact that _he _was teaching _Kurama _something for a change. "Sometimes it just takes a while for you to consciously realize the answers. I speeded up the process by skimming through all the possible names your mind had created, without you consciously recognizing them, and chose my favorite. Quickfire." Hiei's smirk widened as Kurama blinked a few more times, processing all that. Finally the redhead smiled. _

"_Quickfire it is then," Kurama smiled. Hiei grunted. _

"_Now go to sleep, fox," he muttered, turning over once more. _

"_Goodnight…Quickfire." _

Apparently, Kurama was going to stick with the name, not that Hiei minded.

"I feel fine, fox," he answered the redhead's question shortly. They spent the next few minutes in comfortable silence, simply enjoying being in each other's arms.

"Hiei, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Kurama hesitantly broke the silence. Looking up, Hiei found a slightly embarrassed look on the fox's face. What did Kurama have to be embarrassed about?

"What, fox?" Crimson dusted the fox's cheeks.

"Anou…how…how are you going to give birth?" he asked quietly. Hiei blinked. He hadn't even thought about that. How was he going to give birth? He didn't much like the idea of having the baby cut out of him…but was there another option. He barely suppressed a blush as another idea came to him. He would most definitely not do that! The idea of an anal birth not only seemed painful and disgusting, but highly embarrassing. No, if that was the only other option, he would gladly have the child cut from him.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. Silence rang between them again, although this time it wasn't quite so comfortable.

"Are we going to tell the others? I'm sure Genkai at least should know. She's the most qualified, not to mention trustworthy, to help deliver the baby," Kurama said after a moment.

"Hn. We'll tell them, but not right away," Hiei answered after a moment's contemplation. Taking the fox's hand in his he guided it down to his stomach. "For now, it'll just be our little secret." Kurama smiled, kissing the fire demon once more.

"Secrets don't make friends, Quickfire," Kurama chuckled as he pulled away.

"Hn. Who said I wanted friends?" Hiei smirked back.

"You don't want friends?" Kurama asked, faking a hurt look.

"No," Hiei shook his head.

"Why ever not?" Kurama asked, wondering where Hiei would go with their little game.

"Because I have something better," Hiei smirked.

"Oh yeah, what's better than friends?" Kurama inquired, a small smile forming on his face. Hiei pounced, rolling the redhead onto his back and straddling his hips. They shared a deep, loving kiss, moaning into each other's mouths before Hiei pulled away and lowered his head to suck at the junction between Kurama's neck and shoulder. The fox moaned again, tilting his head to give Hiei more access.

"I have the legendary Youko Kurama," Hiei smirked as he sat back, "all to myself." Kurama gave him a predatory grin.

"Oh really. And what makes you think you can handle me?" he asked huskily.

"This," Hiei replied simply, diving down to crush their lips together in another kiss.

**(xxx) I may be getting more daring, but still no lemons. That's all you get. (xxx)**

**H**iei lay on his side next to his fox, waiting for his breathing to return to normal. Kurama looked absolutely ravishing lying next to him. The moonlight shone on his sweat covered body as he lay sprawled on his back, his hair a disheveled mess all around him. As his breathing began to calm, Hiei realized that the stunning fox had already drifted to sleep. Hiei felt his chest expand at the thought that he, the unwanted bane of the Koorime, was carrying this beautiful being's child. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around his unconscious lover.

"What did I do so right to deserve you?" he whispered in the redhead's ear. Kurama mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled closer to the one holding him. Hiei's smile broadened and he tightened his hold. Silently, he drifted off to sleep; blissfully unaware of the shadow crouched just outside the window on the fire escape.


	5. Trouble in Paradise

Yay! Very light homework load tonight, so I have time to type! Hooray! Just a few notes before I get started here. First off, I wanna thank all of my wonderful reviews. I don't do that often enough (or at all really) and even though won't let us respond to reviews anymore, I do want to say that Koori Tenshi Kurayami, dear, that was hilarious. :P

Moving on…secondly I want to say that the shadow on the fire escape DOES NOT have anything to do Karasu or Yomi, I promise! It's not that I have anything against stories where they are staged as the villain; it's just that in my opinion they are entirely overused. I'm hoping my big baddy will be slightly more original, if not obvious as I'm sure it will be when some of you look back later and realize all the hints I've dropped. I don't usually foreshadow, mostly because I don't usually plan ahead (Shh, don't tell), but when I do it is important and I hope you've all caught a few of the clues I planted in there. I think that's all for now. ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

"**A**t least one the rumors is true," the shadow's rolling bass rang in the air as he bowed deeply before his masters. "He has taken a lover, though I do not believe they are yet mates."

"Which would explain why we weren't aware of it sooner," the cold voice of one of the assembled Elder's mused.

"And the other rumor?" another, the youngest of the group, inquired. The shadow remained bowed as he replied, eyes on the floor.

"I am not certain yet, though from what I saw it is highly probable."

"It should never have come to this," a third Elder spoke up. "We should have made certain the first time."

"I must agree," a fourth Elder rasped, the sound like sandpaper, "he should have been disposed of long before this. We knew of his survival and yet did nothing!" Murmurs broke out around the room, accusations and arguments rising between the bickering Elders.

"Enough!" the fifth and oldest Elder silenced the others. "Nothing will come of blaming each other for past blunders. There is yet time to amend our past mistakes." The youngest Elder cringed as three pairs of eyes flashed angrily.

"You were always too soft on him!" one accused, the youngest cowering slightly. "Ever since the day he was born! We wouldn't have this problem right now if it wasn't for you!"

"What did I say about naming blame?" the eldest spat. Silence filled the room once more. "As I said before," the old Elder paused, eyeing each of the other Elders in turn, "there is still time. We have months yet before any decisive course of action must be taken. I suggest we use that time to work out all the loopholes." The Elder's eyes fell on the youngest of the group. "He will _not_ slip through our fingers again, I can promise you that."

"And," the shadow spoke up quietly, feeling a decision had been reached, "what are _my_ orders?"

"Continue to follow him, though make no move to reveal yourself. Simply keep an eye on him, nothing more. We'll watch how things unfold for a while, shall we?"

"Yes," the shadow bowed even lower, nearly bending in half, and then disappeared from the Elders' presence.

**(xxx)**

**H**iei grumbled and rolled over as the alarm clock's shrill cry rang through the predawn darkness. The sound was quickly silenced and the mattress bounced as his bedmate obediently stumbled from the bed. Hiei continued to cocoon himself in the sheets as he heard the shower start. Just because the fox had work didn't mean _he_ had to get up. He was just about to fall back asleep when his stomach growled loudly. He returned the growl, trying in vain to hold on to the last threads of sleep that were quickly slipping away.

He was about a month along now and already sick of the whole pregnancy business in general. The constant hunger had escaladed even further to the point he would actually get hunger pains if he waited too long between meals. Kurama had finally been forced to ask his mother for a loan to pay for the grocery bills Hiei was racking up, something the fox was not at all happy about. Kurama's overbearing attitude towards Hiei hadn't let up either, and it was getting more and more difficult for Hiei to deal with it. Kurama had called the sudden hormonal rushes "mood swings" and, as with the morning sickness, Hiei had to wonder who came up with that name. On moment he was fine, the next he was angry and he couldn't understand why. Those moods were the most dangerous. His sudden dark mood made him extra sensitive to anything said or done to or even around him. More then once the fox had had to calm him from an almost murderous rage, usually brought on by someone "looking at him funny," an explanation that even Hiei deemed ridiculous once the mood had passed.

In truth, Kurama was having problems of his own and Hiei new it. He was constantly worrying over money, going over and over their budget and trying to find anyway possible to save here and there. When Hiei was in one of his more remorseful moods, he often found himself apologizing to the fox for causing him such financial pains. Kurama always shrugged it off and told him not to worry about it, but the truth was they were digging themselves into a hole and even Hiei could see that if things didn't change soon, they wouldn't be able to get back out.

All the constant worrying was wearing the fox down, and it was starting to show. Every morning it was harder for him to get up for work and every day when he came home he was more exhausted than the day before. He spent the weekends either sleeping or going over bills and was becoming almost as irritable as Hiei. Something had to be done, and soon.

They still had yet to tell anyone about the pregnancy, and Hiei wanted to keep it that way until their current troubles passed at least. Still, they would all have to know soon enough.

His stomach growled again, more insistently this time. He pulled the covers over his head. He still wasn't ready to get up. The shower shut off and he lay there silently, unmoving as Kurama re-entered the room. Tensions between them were starting to run high and the last thing Hiei need at the moment was an argument.

"Are you going to get up?" Kurama's voice drifted over him, more then slight annoyance laced in the undertones. Hiei sighed and fought the urge to retort back. He would keep the fox in a good mood this morning, or at least try at any rate. Obediently he kicked the covers off and got up. Kurama was dressed for work and waiting at the doorway. Once he saw Hiei was indeed getting up, he turned and walked off to the kitchen. Hiei followed wearily.

Without a word Kurama began to make breakfast, never even looking at Hiei as the half-Koorime took a seat at the table. Hiei looked down at the table cloth, taking an end of it and twisting it in his hands. There was something he'd been meaning to ask Kurama, that he'd tried to ask every morning for the past two weeks and lost his nerve every time. He wanted to ask Kurama to be his mate. It was highly irregular (as with marriage in the Ningenkai) for two demons who were not mates to have children. Truthfully, Hiei had never asked before because he never dreamed the fox would say yes. The fondness Kurama had shown after he found out about the child Hiei carried was almost enough to make Hiei believe he stood a chance. But with Kurama in this mood…

He jumped visibly as a plate of scrambled eggs landed in front of him none too gently. Kurama sat down next to him. Hiei noted that he didn't have any food.

"Aren't you eating?" Hiei asked. He immediately regretted it.

"We only have the money for one of us to eat from now on," Kurama answered curtly. Hiei nearly winced. The fox was definitely not in the right mood for the question on Hiei's mind. Feeling almost guilty Hiei picked up his fork and started to eat, turning crimson orbs on the plate before him and trying to ignore the feel of the angered fox's eyes on him.

As soon as he was finished the plate was snatched from him and washed. Once the dish had been placed back in the cupboard Kurama turned and briskly walked to the front door to retrieve his shoes. Hiei stared down at the table dejectedly.

'_That went well,'_ he thought sarcastically. He heard the front door open and before he could stop himself was chasing after the fox.

"Kurama! Wait!" Hiei skidded to a halt in the front hall, staring almost desperately after the fox.

"Hiei, what is it?" Kurama blinked at him from where he stood in the doorway, a look halfway between worry and confusion on his face. Hiei opened his mouth but closed it again. He had no idea why he had just done that. Kurama's patience was wearing thin.

"I don't have time for this, Hiei," he sighed tiredly. "Whatever it is, tell me when I get home." And with that the door closed and he was gone. Hiei stared for a moment longer. Of course now that it didn't matter anymore his brain started to work again.

"My mate…" he whispered sinking to his knees and desperately fighting the depressed "mood swing" that was sweeping his body. "I…I want you…to be my mate…Kurama."

**(xxx)**

**I**t took Hiei nearly an hour to get a hold of himself after the fox's departure, but he was finally thinking clearly once more. Sitting on the couch he stared at nothing, thinking. He had to fix this, their money problems were skyrocketing out of control and Kurama couldn't handle it so _he_ would have to do something.

He had a small fortune in gold in the Makai. What was gold worth in Ningenkai? Would it be enough? The hardest part would be getting it. The fox would never let him go, not alone, and Kurama tagging along was not a good idea. The fox would never be able to fight properly with Hiei there to worry about, and Hiei would not tolerate being 'protected' like a weak child. No, if he was going to use that gold, he'd have to go get it and he'd have to do it alone. Kurama would NOT like that.

But what choice did they have at this point? This could not go on. They'd kill each other if this continued for much longer. Hiei sighed. Having the money _would_ be nice. Not only could they pay off their debts, but they would be able to afford a real house too.

His hand began to rub gently, subconsciously at his stomach. If he was going to go, it would have to be soon, before his 'condition' became too obvious. He'd have to go when the fox wasn't home to stop him, and that meant leaving without saying good bye. And worst of all, he'd have to get his katana back and he'd have to do so the only way he could: by forcing the information from Kurama and thereby destroying the trust they had. But it was the only way.


	6. Making Up

Once again, no homework today! You all should love me right about now. Anyway, I left a couple unexplained loopholes in the last chapter, and I apologize for that. I'll try to amend that this time around. I was having trouble concentrating last chappy. I've been sick since Sunday plus I was brainstorming about the sequel to this fic before I wrote the last chapter. I guess I just wasn't really paying attention to what I was writing. :P Like I said, I'll fix it now. BTW, congrats to all you who correctly guessed who the baddies were. Didn't I tell you it would be obvious? Oh well, enjoy. ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**H**iei lay quietly on the bed, pretending to take a nap. Kurama was in the kitchen going over the bills, as had become his normal Sunday routine. Conversation between them had all but ceased completely after Hiei had decided he must leave for the Makai, now three days ago. Tempers were stretched to their max and one of them was going to snap soon.

Hiei had given up being in the fox's company at all when he could help it. If he got up when the fox did, he got yelled at for not sleeping enough and if he stayed in bed the fox was angry he wasn't getting up. The situation was much the same with his eating habits. If he tried to cut back on his food consumption, thus saving the fox some money, he was reprimanded for not eating enough, and when he ate normally he was reminded of their diminishing budget. He had never seen Kurama this high strung, it was sickening.

The half-Koorime's stomach growled, the sensation almost painful. He'd waited too long to eat again. Sighing, he debated whether or not to brave the kitchen where the stressed fox sat, ready to pounce. His stomach growled again, again borderline painful, and he forced himself to get up.

As quietly as he could he entered the kitchen. The fox didn't look up from the papers scattered across the table and that was fine with Hiei. He all but tiptoed across the linoleum, trying desperately not to draw attention to himself. He felt emerald eyes flick to him for a moment as he opened the fridge and felt guilty again. Guilty was all he seemed to be feeling lately. Taking a single pickle from the almost empty jar, he closed the fridge and had to stop himself from simply running from the room.

He was almost out of the kitchen when he stopped. He really didn't want to make the fox angry, and when he was going over bills was the peak time for that event to occur, but tomorrow was Monday…he'd be leaving. Hiei bit his lip, debating whether or not he dared to ask the fox now or wait unit later. He definitely wasn't going to go to the Makai without asking, that was for sure. He wouldn't leave unless he had to.

"Fox?" he asked hesitantly, pivoting to face the redhead. Kurama grunted a response, a sound that was all too close to Hiei's usual 'hn's. Hiei suddenly found himself wishing Kurama would call him 'Quickfire'. The fox hadn't used the nickname since nearly three weeks ago, when everything started to fall apart.

"C-couldn't we…get money from…somewhere else?" Hiei asked softly, looking down at the pickle in his hand.

"I've already borrowed from my mother," Kurama said lowly, almost a growl. Hiei looked up, startled. Kurama had never growled at him before. The redhead had yet to take his eyes off the papers before him.

"No, not her," Hiei quickly assured the fox.

"Then who would you suggest, Hiei?" Kurama finally looked up, fixing Hiei with a frustrated steely glare.

"Well, Koenma could pitch in. It's the least he could do after all the times we've put our asses on the line for him," Hiei said quietly, in the soft, unsure voice a child uses when they are afraid their answer is wrong.

"Don't you think that's the first place I went?" Kurama half-yelled, startling Hiei again. Apparently he was in a jumpy mood…damn mood swings.

"Well you never told me that!" Hiei shouted in his defense. Kurama seemed to calm slightly.

"I didn't?" Hiei shook his head. Kurama sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly.

"Gomen…I thought I told you…"

"What sorry excuse did he give to get out of it?" Hiei asked quietly. Though he hid it, he was actually rather relieved at the fox's reaction. It was the first time he'd acted apologetic in weeks.

"At that time, we hadn't discussed whether or not to tell the others and so I didn't tell him. He said he couldn't requisition a loan without a reason and when I couldn't give him one, well, that was that," Kurama explained. He looked up at Hiei and flashed him a wry smile. "Besides, both you and I know our prides would never allow us to take money from anyone, even as a gift. Steal it maybe," he added, the smile broadening, "but not except it when it was given. Even if we did get money from Koenma, it would just be another debt to pay off." Hiei nodded.

"What about…our money?" Hiei said after a moment. Kurama sighed, annoyance slipping into his voice again.

"Hiei, if _we_ had money we wouldn't have a problem."

"That's not what I mean," Hiei replied, finally taking a bit from the pickle he had been holding. "I have some gold coins in the Makai. I'm sure you must have a few things of value stashed away somewhere as well." Kurama looked almost shocked.

"That thought never crossed my mind," the redhead mused quietly to himself. He was silent for a moment, contemplating, Hiei taking the moment of peace to finish his pickle.

"No," Kurama's firm statement split the silence.

"What?" Hiei asked, frozen halfway through the process of licking pickle juice off his hand.

"No, it's out of the question," Kurama replied.

"Why?" Hiei asked stubbornly. This was his last chance. If Kurama didn't agree, then he'd have to go himself.

"For starters, I will not have you in the Makai while you're pregnant," Kurama answered. Hiei opened his mouth to protest but Kurama interrupted, shaking his head.

"No, Hiei," he repeated. "It's too dangerous. I won't let you put yourself and our child at risk."

"Then you go!" Hiei cried. Again Kurama shook his head.

"I can't."

"What are you talking about?" Hiei demanded, eyes narrowing in anger. Kurama kept his cool under the glare, a surprising feat given the current circumstances of their relationship.

"Hiei, I made peace with my past, with the Youko and everything affiliated with him. That includes the Makai. I won't go back. Not as long as I still have a life as Shuichi Minamino…maybe not even after that." Hiei blinked. He hadn't even considered that. Slowly, his shoulders sagged in defeat. He'd have to leave, there was no other option. Half sighing, he decided that he had better sleep unit his fox left for work tomorrow morning, he'd need all his strength to face the Makai.

"I'm going to bed," he announced. The slight slump of his shoulders and the deep, almost-sigh exhale of breath had not gone unnoticed by Kurama.

"Hiei is something wrong?" he asked quietly, tenderly. Hiei felt tears brimming in his eyes and stubbornly forced them back. The fox hadn't used that tone of voice in so long, _too _long.

"No, nothing's wrong, fox," he muttered, shaking his head and briskly leaving the room. Once in the bedroom he promptly laid down and willed himself to sleep. This would all go much smoother if he didn't see his fox again until morning. He still had to find out where his katana was, but couldn't bring himself to do now, not after his fox had just spoken to him so sweetly. He sniffed loudly, forcing the last of tears away, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**(xxx)**

**H**iei was startled awake as he felt warm arms wrapped around him. He half expected to wake up in the Makai and find himself being smothered by some youkai or another. He was almost surprised to realize he was in the fox's apartment…his home.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to wake you," a soft alto whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

"Hn," he grunted simply. His fox was pressed against his back, arms encircling his waist and hands resting on his stomach.

"Quickfire," Kurama gently nuzzled the back of Hiei's neck. The fire demon's heart melted at the use of the long forgotten pet name. "I'm sorry about the way I've been acting these last few weeks."

'_Don't do this fox,' _Hiei pleaded silently, eyes moist once again. _'Not now! Please…don't make this any harder then it has to be. Please!'_

"Forget about it," he managed to say. It took all his willpower to keep his voice from cracking.

"No, it was horrible of me to be so short with you," Kurama kissed his ear. "I shouldn't have worried so over these…these stupid bills." He paused, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to remain calm. "Things will be better from now on, I promise. We'll get through this."

Hiei wanted to cry. His resolve was slowly crumbling.

'_Stop it, please! It won't get better, not until we have the money to make it better. You know that. Stop lying to make me feel better……you're only making it worse.' _

"You wanted to ask me something the other morning," Kurama mused. "And I brushed you off," he added guiltily. "What was it?"

"It was nothing," Hiei answered quickly. _'Don't do this now!' _

"Hiei…"

"It was nothing, fox! Nothing important. Go to sleep." Hiei prayed Kurama would let it drop. Kurama's hold on him tightened.

"Alright," the fox said gently. "If you don't want to tell me, I won't push you." There was silence, broken only by a wide yawn from Kurama.

"Hn. You're tired, fox," Hiei mumbled, trying to feign his normal behavior, a hard task when all he wanted to do was break down and cry. A chuckle sounded from behind him.

"Goodnight, Quickfire." He kissed the ear again. "I love you."

Hiei waited until the redhead's breath on his neck had evened out in sleep before allowing a single drop of moisture to roll down his cheek, becoming a midnight black pearl as it hit the pillow. "I love you too, fox."

Being careful not to wake the fox, he turned in Kurama's embrace until he was facing the redhead. He almost let another tear fall at the peaceful look on his love's face. Fisting his hands in determination, he pulled the ward from his forehead. His Jagan opened and Hiei felt sick at the tough of the betrayal he was about to commit. Forcing the sick feeling back, he intruded into his lover's mind.

The first thing he was aware of was the fox's dream. The redhead was sitting under a sakura tree. In his arm was a much rounder Hiei, his stomach having grown to many times its current size. The half-Koorime was sitting in the fox's lap, dozing as Kurama gazed at him lovingly, his hands roaming up and down Hiei's swollen abdomen.

Hiei watched the scene for a few minutes longer, wondering if he would really look like that in a few months. Finally he tore his eyes away, he needed to get out of his lover's mind. Every second spent here was another second of betrayal.

Pushing past the dream he began to search through Kurama's subconscious, shifting through memories for the one he wanted. Then, suddenly, he had it. His katana. It was hidden under a blanket in the trunk of Kurama's car. Hiei mentally slapped himself for not thinking to check the annoying Ningen contraption. Taking one last look at the calm dream, Hiei pulled out of the fox's mind.

Sadly, he replaced the ward over the Jagan. Sitting back, he surveyed the fox's serene features. His heart clenched. He had planned on leaving tomorrow, but he couldn't do that anymore. If he stayed until the fox awoke any and all resolve he had left would leave him. He had to go tonight. He gave a shuttering sigh, holding back more tears.

"Kurama, forgive me," he whispered brokenly, placing a gentle kiss on the fox's brow. Sliding completely from Kurama's arms, he took the teargem and left the bedroom. Stopping in the kitchen to gather food and leave his love a parting note, he sped outside to retrieve his katana and left, forcing himself not to look back.

**(xxx)**

**T**he shadow watched intently as the black blur flitted from rooftop to rooftop, searching for a secluded place to cross the divide into the Makai. Perhaps the Elders would have their chance sooner then they had expected. It sniggered to itself. This was going to be fun.


	7. In the Makai

I'm supposed to be doing an English assignment due on Tuesday right now, but my computer decided it wasn't going to let me get to the site with the rubric on it. Oh well, consider this fair warning that I probably won't be updating tomorrow. :P So, yeah. Sorry I didn't update before this. This has been a movie weekend for me. A double header of Fantastic Four and War of the Worlds at the two dollar movie theater on Friday (Four kinda sucked but War of the Worlds I really enjoyed, though the end was cheesy) and then me and my friend went to see Red Eye last night. That movie had the best line, second best on my all time best movie lines list. "Dude, there's you're pen." :) I love it! The only thing that tops it is Rachel's "I'm not your F-ing mommy" line from the Ring 2. Alright, enough out of me, ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**S**hrill electronic beeping filled the room at exactly 6:30 am. The redhead muttered something under his breath as he shut off the offending device, getting out of bed only semi-conscious and heading towards the bathroom. He almost dozed off in the shower twice and was seriously starting to think about crawling back in bed and taking the day off when he nearly choked to death on his toothbrush. But sadly, that perfectionist human personality of his wouldn't here of it.

Still almost sleep walking, he trudged back to the bedroom and, turning his back on the bed, opened the closet door and proceeded to get dressed. He growled slightly, trying to force himself awake as he mismatched the buttons on his shirt for the third time.

"Quickfire," he called quietly over his shoulder, intending to recruit the fire demon to button the shirt since he was apparently incapable of it this morning. There was no response.

"Hiei," his voice took on a pleading note. Again there was no response. Sighing he pulled the last button out of the wrong hole and turned around to wake the half-Koorime who was ignoring him. His eyes widened when he faced an empty bed.

"Hiei?" he called, casting out his awareness. Hiei was nowhere to be felt in the apartment. Now fully awake he checked again, expanding his search to a full mile radius of the apartment complex. No luck. No Hiei.

"Where would he have gone?" the fox wondered aloud. His rebelling shirt still half opened, he left the bedroom searching for any sign of his missing fire demon. Entering the kitchen, he scrutinized the room carefully. He caught sight of two things on the table. One was a piece of paper, and the other was what looked like a small black marble.

Walking to the table, he picked up the marble and examined it closely. It pulsed slightly and Kurama nearly dropped it when he realized what that meant. It was energy, pure crystallized energy…a teargem. Looking closer he saw that though it appeared at first to be a solid inky black, there was in fact a swirl of crimson fire deep in the very core of gem. It felt like Hiei.

Tearing his eyes away from the precious stone, he turned his attention to the note. He immediately recognized the handwriting…strong and bold…faintly reminiscent of Makain characters though it was in fact in Japanese.

"Hiei…"

_**Fox**_

**_I know you are going to be angry when you read this. I'm sorry but I didn't know what else to do. Things have to change. You can try to reassure me that everything is fine all you want, but the reality of the situation is we need money and we need it now. I've gone to the Makai to retrieve some of my gold. DO NOT WORRY ABOUT ME! I'll be back in two or three days, I promise. DO NOT COME AFTER ME. Just stay there. I WILL be back. Kurama, please don't be mad at me for this. I'm only doing it for you, for our child. _**

_**I love you,**_

_**Quickfire**_

Kurama stared at the note, seeing the words but not comprehending them. Hiei wouldn't really do that. He wouldn't really be foolish enough to go to the Makai…_alone_…and **pregnant!** He wouldn't. He wouldn't! _He wouldn't!_ But…he did.

Kurama suddenly snapped out his daze. Sprinting to the front hall he grabbed his coat, his shoes and bolted out the front door. Judging by the scent on the note, Hiei couldn't have left more than five or six hours ago. Maybe, if he hurried, he could still catch up with the fire demon.

**(xxx)**

**H**iei landed on a branch awkwardly. His balance was off, partially because of the pack he carried and partially because his head didn't seem to want to stop spinning. He was hungry and nearing the painful stage, but didn't dare use any of the food he had brought until he absolutely had to. His Jagan glowed brightly on his forehead, guiding him to the hidden treasure he had come to collect.

His heart sunk as he noted the time. His fox would be waking up soon, if he hadn't already. What would the redhead do when he found the note Hiei had left him? He prayed the fox would do as he had asked and stay in Ningenkai, but deep in his heart he knew it was a futile wish. The fox would be back in the Makai within the hour, guaranteed. That was one of the reasons why he had to hurry. If the fox caught up with him he would drag him back to Ningenkai immediately. Hiei had to make sure he at least recovered some of the gold before that.

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to clear his head Hiei jumped from the branch. His vision swam and nausea rose in him, but he fought it off. He was stronger than this, he could beat this. He'd have to if he was to survive three days in the Makai.

**(xxx)**

**T**he shadow perched on a branch a few trees away, watching the short half-Koorime regain his balance. It was the first time the small fire demon had stopped since he started nearly five hours past. The shadow had to admit he was impressed.

Noticing that the demon looked to be having some trouble regaining himself quite as quickly as he had before now, the shadow decided he had enough time to check in. Bowing his head, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

**(xxx)**

**A** few of the Elders, including the youngest, nearly jumped as the astro body of their assassin appeared before them.

"Yes? What have you to report?" the oldest asked.

"The boy is in the Makai."

"What?"

"So soon?"

"Silence," the oldest ordered, the other Elders falling quiet. "Bring him here."

"As you wish," the shadow replied, seeming to evaporate from their presence.

**(xxx)**

**K**urama landed on a carpet of needles on the forest floor. The very smell of the Makai was almost enough to force the Youko to the surface, but he pushed back just as hard. He needed to stay focused now. Inhaling deeply he caught his lover's scent and sped off in that direction as fast as he could. He couldn't decide if he was more angry or worried or frustrated or, on some deep level, touched by Hiei's actions. It all seemed to blend into one. He'd choose one emotion when he finally caught up with the half-Koorime. Until then, all emotion was buried.

**(xxx)**

**H**is foot slipped as he tried to land. His balance was lost completely and he fell. After crashing through numerous branches Hiei landed hard on his back, his vision growing dark as consciousness threatened to escape him. Groaning, he lay there for a moment just blinking, trying to get his head to cease throbbing.

When the spots finally cleared from his vision he sat up slowly. Pain shot through his back and head and he groaned again. Whether he was driven by instincts or not he didn't know, but without even realizing what he was doing he focused the Jagan on his abdomen. He immediately saw what he was looking for; a small, premature form blanketed in a ball of his ki. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. The child was fine.

He was so wrapped up in making sure his unborn child was unharmed that he didn't even hear or sense the figure that suddenly landed behind him.

"So, you are the imiko," a deep voice, deeper even than his, said from behind him. He whipped around, scrambling to his feet. The figure before him was dressed all in black, a black hood hiding his features except for two glowing points of yellow light. Hiei growled, unsheathing his katana. The shadow didn't move.

"How nice to finally meet you," the shadow said conversationally. Hiei lunged forward. He didn't know who this shadow was, and he didn't need to know. It had called him the 'imiko' and that was proof enough that they were enemies, or at least potential enemies.

The shadow remained immobile as Hiei approached. His katana sliced through its chest, and it disappeared. Hiei stared in surprise for a moment before he realized what had happened.

'_An astro body!' _he realized, quickly spinning on his heal and scanning the area around him. A growl rose from his stomach and he suddenly doubled over in pain, nearly dropping his blade. The hunger pains had accompanied this growl, and the pain had only served to intensify that which was already coursing through his back and head. He squeezed his eyes shut until it passed, dropping to his knees.

When the pain finally subsided, he opened his eyes to find spots swimming before him and bile rising in the back of his throat. Even if he hadn't been too disoriented to feel the presence of the shadow's true body behind him, he couldn't have moved in time, not in his position.

Hiei cried out as the side of his head erupted in pain. He felt himself falling and suddenly flashed on that memory from so very long ago. There was snow all around him and he was falling…falling…falling… And then everything went black.


	8. Blood and Ice

Sorry that it's taken me so long to update. My teachers decided to pull one of those "we'll give you no homework this week and burry you again next week" kinda things. Oh well, that's passed now and though I have a whole crap load of tests to look forward to on Friday, this week should be relatively light. As I have said before, I've already planned out a sequel to this story and I may even turn it into a series depending on what ideas I get and how many people like them. Just thought I'd let you all know that. Also, I got the new D.H.T. CD on Saturday and it rocks! They're from Belgium if you didn't know. I love foreign bands. :P Alright, enough of that, time to continue. ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**H**e jumped from branch to branch, sprinting along the more supportive limbs, trying desperately to catch up with his lover. He gave no thought to the fact that his shirt was only half buttoned, his coat a rumpled mess, and a half knotted tie hung loosely and crookedly from his neck. His once shined and spotless shoes had become scuffed and the bottoms caked with mud and needles.

He paused on a branch, taking a moment to regain his ragged breath. Here Hiei's scent ceased to move forward and dove down sharply. Surveying the area, he did not miss the splintered branches. If he had fallen from this height…

He refused to let himself complete the hideous thought. Eyes narrowing, he determinedly began to descend, jumping twenty or thirty feet at a time from branch to branch unit he was finally low enough to jump down without shattering his shins on the landing.

His heart stopped as he hit the ground and took in his surroundings. The area showed obvious signs of a recent fight, the needles of the forest floor swept into piles in places and completely absent in others. What made him nearly faint, however, was the splash of crimson in the center of the small clearing.

His whole body beginning to tremble, he knelt down and touched the pool of redness with one finger. It was cold…this fight had taken place an hour or maybe more ago. Slowly, he brought his garnet stained finger level with his face and forced himself to sniff tentatively; praying all the while that it wasn't Hiei's.

It was.

**(xxx)**

**C**onsciousness returned to him slowly. The first thing he was aware of was pain. His whole body ached. The side of his head throbbed, as did the back of his head and his spine. As nerve endings came alive once more, he was aware of the stiff feeling of dried blood on the side of his face. Above all else, however, was the pain in his stomach.

One part of demon pregnancy that he was very familiar with, and equally not fond of, was hunger pains. A demon could sustain itself for days on end without food, but the same was not true of a growing fetus and evolution had devised a way to prevent the child from starving in its mother's stomach. The answer was perhaps the only thing demons responded to. Pain.

Hiei, however, did not need anymore pain at the moment. As other senses began to return, he was aware that he was lying face up on something very cold, his hands and feet secured in shackles that blocked the use of his energy.

Forcing his eyes opened, he had to squint at his surroundings. Everything was shades of white or blue and deathly cold. For a moment he couldn't think through the haze of confusion and pain to put together where he was, then it was horrifyingly clear. He was in his birth realm; the cursed place he had sought to destroy in his younger days; the home of the Koorime.

"You're awake," a soft, feminine voice stated from his right. He turned his head to see who had spoken and cried out as his neck burst into searing pain.

"Don't move!" she warned, alarmed. "You're badly injured." He growled at the obvious statement, but said nothing. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before attempting to speak. The air he breathed felt as thought it was made of a thousand freezing needles ripping into his lungs.

"Who are you?" he questioned hoarsely, his head throbbing with every syllable. "Why have you brought me here?"

"You know who I am, Hiei. Although I wish you did not," she replied softly. He listened to her soft footfalls as she drew closer. She leaned over him, staring at him sadly and he recognized that look immediately.

"Rui," he stated softly. The one who had thrown him from the very world he appeared to be imprisoned in now nodded, looking as though she might start to cry at any moment.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, here eyes shimmering. "I can't stop them. I couldn't then, and I can't now…I…"

"Stop," he silenced her. He had heard her apologize before, heard her give him permission to kill her in revenge before. She wasn't like the others…she was gentle and kind hearted…she reminded him deeply of his sister.

"Now that they have me, what are they going to do to me?" he questioned. A teargem fell from her eyes before she could stop it, clicking on the frozen floor.

"It…it depends…" she choked softly, unable to meet his eyes.

"Depends on what?" he asked, a look of almost-fear stealing onto his façade before he could stop it. He couldn't let them hurt his child…he wouldn't! Rui didn't answer but continued to look away, more teargems falling.

"Rui," he said her name with more urgency then he had meant to. She looked up, startled at his tone of voice and became even more surprised by the look of anxiety on his face.

"What are they going to do?" The question was stated calmly, but a torrent of apprehension swam in his wine colored eyes as he spoke. She swallowed, meeting his eyes in determination.

"T-they plan to…to keep you alive until…until the child you carry…has matured enough…f-for them to determine its gender," she forced out. A constant clatter of teargems was echoing throughout the room now, but she never took her eyes from his.

"And then what?" he whispered. It was hard to talk…hard to think…this wasn't happening! Why had he been so foolish? Why had he come back to the Makai in his condition? Why was this happening to him? Why always to him? Why? WHY!

"If it is a boy…they'll kill you both," she said shakily. "And if it's…if it is a girl…they'll…they…" she trailed off. She couldn't stand the thought of this, it was too cruel! To do to him what they had done to Hina…

"They'll what? Rui!" his voice had grown louder now and he looked…scared. That was the only word for it…scared.

"If it's a girl…they'll t-take her…as soon as s-she's born…and kill you."

"And…and what…what will they do…with her?" he found himself asking, his voice now just as shaky with emotion as Rui's.

"If…if she has…Koorime traits…they'll raise her as such…and tell her nothing of you."

"And…if she…doesn't have Koorime traits?"

"They'll kill her."

**(xxx)**

**C**rimson fanned out behind him as he blurred through the forest, pure fury allowing him to nearly match Hiei's speeds. Hiei's scent was nowhere to be found…it had been disguised or wiped away somehow. The attacker was good…but not good enough. He had taken care of Hiei's scent, but had done nothing about his own. And it was this scent now that Kurama was fallowing. He would find the one who had dared to injure his lover and make them pay…DEARLY. Emerald depths flashed golden as the scent grew stronger and he envisioned everything he would do to the attacker when he caught him. He was almost there now.

**(xxx)**

**T**he shadow waited patiently for his foxy company to arrive. He had purposefully left a trail, hoping the former Youko might come after him. The Koorime had what they wanted and had released him from their service, but he was not at all satisfied. He still wanted a fight and if he couldn't have it with the imiko, he would have it with the imiko's would-be mate. Perhaps, if he had been wiser, he would have thought twice about trying to trap a fox. More often then not a sly creature such as the cunning fox can twist the web of trickery back on its weaver. But the shadow did not know this, or else underestimated his opponent. Another very bad move, as he was about to find out.


	9. Confrontation

My earlier assumptions about this week turned out not to be true, as you've no doubt noticed by now. Tests, tests and more tests. Oh well, at least it's almost over now. I won't keep you from the impending fight scene any longer. Enjoy! ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**K**urama didn't even bother to disguise his ki as he approached the end of the trail. Even if he had wanted to, he was far too enraged for such a delicate action at the moment. Youko was fighting harder than ever to break through, and the Makai plants calling to him from every direction were not helping. They leaned towards him, brushing their leaves against his skin, calling to him without words, pleading with him for a moment of attention or a trickle of his intoxicating ki.

He forced it all back; the Youko, the plants, everything. He had to keep his head. It was imperative that he find out where Hiei was taken _before_ he killed the one who had hurt his lover. It wasn't that Youko wouldn't get the job done, far from it, but the ancient fox had a bad habit of falling prey to more of a "shoot first and ask questions later" tactic, especially when under sever levels of stress.

A clearing opened in the trees ahead of him and his blood boiled when he noted the dark figure standing perfectly still in its center. He landed in a crouch on the ground, rising slowly to his full height, dark emeralds that flared gold in their depths burning. One hand rose to his hair and he produced a beautifully deadly red rose from the crimson tresses.

"So," the shadow drawled as though he was talking about something as harmless and pointless as the weather, "I suppose you're here to kill me then." His face was completely obscured in shadow but Kurama could clearly see the yellow eyes that gleamed from the shadows. It was not a yellow like the Youko's eyes, but rather were a sickly color completely devoid of life's usual light…the same way Hiei's eyes where when they had first met. They were the eyes of someone who lived to fight and truly saw no other reason for existing.

"Tell me what you did with Hiei," Kurama growled out, his voice dropping almost a full octave until it was no longer his at all but Youko's.

"The imiko is having a—how you say—family reunion. I believe that's the ningen term," the shadow said carelessly. Kurama's eyes widened slightly.

"You mean…he's on the Koorime's island?" he questioned, his voice having regained its usual alto. The shadow's hood rustled as it gave the slightest of affirmative nods. Kurama's anger was back almost as quickly as it had left.

"For what purpose? What do they want him for?"

The shadow shrugged. "I was only paid to catch him. Once that was accomplished I was promptly disposed of, which is how I came to be here with you. I know no more than you do."

"You're lying!" Kurama accused, but even he didn't believe the statement. The shadow had nothing to gain from lying. He wanted a fight from Kurama and was fully aware that he would get it whether he told the truth or not, therefore there was no reason for him to withhold anything. But at the moment, Kurama wanted answers and since it was the shadow that stood in front of him, it was the shadow he expected those answers from.

"I'm lying, am I? Come now, you don't really believe that," the shadow regarded him with steady eyes, waiting for an answer. Kurama's mind was racing. The Koorime had Hiei…why? What were they going to do to him? Kill him? What about the child Hiei carried, would they kill that as well? No! Kurama couldn't stand that thought…he couldn't loose either of them, his lover or his child. He would die himself first!

He turned his gaze on the shadow. Youko was screaming at him not to walk away from this fight, but the longer he spent here the more time he wasted. He had to get to Hiei soon, and he couldn't do it alone. The Koorime were passive, that much was true, but just because they chose not to fight didn't mean they weren't strong. He would be killed if he tried to fight his way through their territory alone. No, he would need Yusuke and Kuwabara's help at least. Taking a deep breath, he lowered the rose a little.

"If you leave now, I'm willing to let you live," he offered quietly. The shadow regarded him seriously for a moment, almost in bewilderment, before it threw its hooded head back and laughed. At least Kurama assumed it was a laugh. The sound itself was like sandpaper on a chalkboard.

"You need not worry so much about the imiko," the shadow stated when it had regained its self composure. "If the Koorime wanted to kill him right away, they would have just had me do it. The gods know it would have been easy enough." Kurama bristled at this insult to his lover's strength.

"Hiei is stronger even now then you will ever be," Kurama growled, his voice dipping dangerously into that lower octave once more. Though the shadow's face was still hidden from him, he could tell it was smiling…smiling at the fact that it had gotten a rise out of him. Kurama narrowed his eyes once more.

"Do you want to die, is that it?" he spat. The shadow had left an obvious trail for him to follow and now it was trying to agitate him as much as possible. What other motive was there then a death wish?

"All warriors acknowledge death and hope to meet it honorably," the shadow responded.

"Honorably?" Kurama cried sarcasm thick in his voice. "Explain to me what part of this is honorable!"

The shadow gave him a careless shrug. "At least I can die in battle. That's really all someone like me can ask for." Again Kurama was reminded of the more melancholy moods Hiei was known to take from time to time.

"Fine, if that's what you desire." Kurama closed his eyes as he flicked his wrist. Crimson petals swirled through the air, the green steam elongating. He opened his eyes as his whip reached its full length, eyes that were no longer emerald but amber. "It will be as you wish."

**(xxx)**

**H**iei stared at the cold, white ceiling. He was still in shock after what Rui had told him. She had left some time ago, fled the room in tears actually. This couldn't really be happening. Any minute now he was going to wake up and be at home, in bed with the fox's arms wrapped around him. He would tell the redhead about the nightmare, and Kurama would kiss him and spoon him, maybe even sing a lullaby from his childhood softly in Hiei's ear until he fell back to sleep.

Tears rose to the half-Koorime's eyes as pain ripped through his abdomen again, but the salty water wasn't because of the pain. He was going to die no matter what happened. That was something he had accepted almost readily. But his child…

He had been so disbelieving at first of this life he held inside of him. He had even thought of aborting it, killing it. But that seemed like such a long time ago now. This child was everything to him now and he loved it fiercely. Even he might not have been aware of that until just moments ago, but he knew it now.

He was torn from his thoughts as the door at the far end of the chamber opened. His neck still caused him too much pain for him to look, but it sounded like whoever was there, there were four or maybe five of them. He blinked the tears away quickly. He wouldn't let them see him in this state…he would die before they saw him cry.

"Hello Hiei." The Koorime had come into view now. There were five of them, Rui among them. The Elders. It was the eldest who had addressed him and he fixed her with a hard glare. She was the one who had given the order for him to be thrown for their frigid world.

"Go to hell," Hiei greeted them. The eldest Elder's face didn't change, thought the others looked at him as though he was some sort of disgusting insect. Rui was staring at the floor, her eyes still red from crying.

"You'd better show some respect," one of the other Elders said reproachfully. "We decided to spare your child but that decision can easily be revoked. She will be, however Koorime-like, of tainted blood. You should count yourself lucky we are even considering taking such a child into our community."

"I'm sorry," Hiei retorted, glaring still more fiercely. "I didn't realize it was such a burden to _you_ that _my_ child may, and that's a very questionable may, live long enough to inconvenience you." The Elder opened her mouth to reply, but Rui interjected.

"Stop!" she cried, looking as if she might cry again. "Can't you see how horrible this is? He has done nothing, _nothing_ to deserve this! Despite all your fears and accusations he has never done anything to hurt any of us."

"Enough Rui!" the eldest commanded. "We will discuss this later, _privately_." Rui looked as though she had been struck and obediently quieted. Some part of Hiei felt almost bad for her and a little worried at what kind of trouble she had gotten into over him. The rest of him honestly didn't care at the moment. Now the eldest turned back to him and began issuing orders like a ningen prison warden. Perhaps she wasn't so different from one.

"You will stay in this room at all times or you forfeit your child's life as well as your own," she stated, matching his glare with a frosty one of her own. "If you behave well we may unlock you from the table, but you will have some form of ki controlling shackles on at all times. Once again, if you break free of them both you and your child's lives are forfeit. You will be brought three meals a day, no more and perhaps less if you misbehave. And when the doctor comes to examine you, as will happen occasionally, you will sit quietly and patiently. You will obey everything you are told and if you lash out against the doctor—"

"You'll kill us both, I know," Hiei interrupted. If she said his child would die one more time… The Elder nodded at him.

"Good day, Hiei." And with that they left. Rui paused, looking up at him one last time before fallowing the others. The door closed and he heard the heavy lock shut.

"Damn it," Hiei swore under his breath, staring at the ceiling once more. "Kurama, if you're coming, get here soon. Please get here soon."


	10. Proposition and Possible Friends

Man, I really just love to torture Hiei don't I? I don't know why, I just always see to do it. I'm just an angst lover I guess and well, quite frankly Hiei is the angstyest character there is. Angsty…is that a word…my spell checker doesn't seem to think so. :P ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**K**urama lunged at the shadow, which oddly didn't move. He brought his whip down hard, intending to slice the assassin in half and end the fight quickly. A red line appeared down the very middle of the shadow's being. Then the two halves began to fall apart and promptly disappeared.

"An astro body!" he growled under his breath, whirling around and searching the surrounding trees for the real body.

"You realized it much quicker than the imiko did," the shadow's deep voice drifted over him. Kurama spun around once more, all the more infuriated by the insult to his lover's abilities of deduction. Again the whip bisected the shadow, and again the astro body vanished.

"Come out and fight me!" Kurama screamed at the sky. He didn't have time for this!

"Now, now, don't get upset," the shadow's voice came again. Another astro body was disposed of.

"I already told you they won't hurt your dear imiko…yet," the voice continued. The whip sliced through yet another astro body.

"Besides, what point is there to hurrying through this? Even if you weren't busy with me, you couldn't help the imiko."

Kurama paused in his attack on the fifth astro shadow.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, liquid gold pools glaring coolly.

"Think about it, my dear fox," the shadow stated in its oddly conversational manner of speaking. "The Koorime homeland is very well hidden. The imiko had to have a Jagan implanted just to find it. How do you intend to get there?"

The anger left Kurama completely. How could he have overlooked something like that? Of course he had no way of finding the Koorime's island on his own. The only other option was to have someone who had been there before take him. Yukina was out of the question. Not only was she an outcast from the Koorime for leaving her home, but the fact that they had taken Hiei prisoner would surly be dangerously suspicious to her. No, she was an absolute last resort. But that only left…

"_You've_ been to the Koorime homeland, have you not?" he questioned the shadow. Again he felt more than saw the smirk rise to the shadow's hidden face.

"Yes. I have."

Kurama contemplated his options for a moment. Asking this assassin for help, especially after he had hurt Hiei, almost made him physically sick. But on the other hand, he had to get there to help Hiei. He clenched his fists. Youko was not going to like this.

"What do you want?"

"Want? In return for what?" the shadow questioned, obviously already knowing the answer but wanting to hear Kurama say it. Kurama swallowed thickly. Youko was struggling again, a migraine pulsing against his right temple at the inner screams.

"In return for showing me the way to the Koorime homeland," Kurama forced himself to say.

"You could never give me what I want," the shadow said seriously.

"Try me," Kurama dared him, meeting his yellow eyes with a steady stare of gold that was slowly morphing once again to emerald.

"The head of the prince of Reikai," the shadow stated as if he were asking for something as innocent as a balloon animal.

"WHAT!" Kurama stared at him, completely stunned. He couldn't have hard that right. The shadow wanted Koenma's head?

"I warned you," the feeling of the shadow's smirk came again. "I'll tell you what," the shadow continued after a moment, "I'll let you think about it. When you decide who is more important—the imiko or the Reikai brat—come to the tavern in the shadow of the Akuma Mountains. Ask for Anei." And with that the shadow was gone.

**(xxx)**

**H**iei awoke before he even realized he had fallen asleep. At first he didn't know where he was, and then the horrifying details came rushing back. He wasn't sure how long he had been here. A day? More? Less? There were no windows in his cold little room and so telling time was almost impossible. They had given him food, as promised, and though it wasn't enough to completely dispel the ever-present hunger pains, but it did quell them slightly.

He sat up slowly, his back aching. He was no longer locked down to the table, but he was in shackles that only gave him enough freedom to sit up. He sighed, frustrated. If only he could reach his ki! He could summon his fire and burn his way out of here. Or he could use his Jagan to reach the fox. He liked the latter idea much more. He had to get out of here, there was no mistake about that, but somehow just touching the fox's mind with his was something even more important to him. He had never been dependant on anyone else before…but now was different. He felt starved for the fox's attention. Even worse, the hormones raging through his body were beginning to make him crave more than just food, and the way he was shackled he couldn't even do anything about the problem himself. Bitterly he suspected the Elders planned it that way. Just one more form of torment.

He heard the door opening and his eyes flew to it, ready to take his anger out on whoever came through the door. The being that timidly entered, however, made the anger die abruptly. It was Rui. He hadn't seen her since the Elders had come in together, however long ago that was. She looked scared, no doubt afraid of being caught in Hiei's cell. She also seemed tired and Hiei wondered what kind of punishment she must have served for speaking out in his defense.

He watched silently as she closed and locked the door and then approached him slowly. They locked eyes and just stared at each other for a moment. She seemed unsure of what to do now. And then, as though coming out of a trance, she dropped her eyes and began to rummage through the folds of her kimono.

"Here," she produced a loaf of bread and some kind of meat that resembled a ningen salami. Hiei's eyes widened slightly as he snatched the food. Almost without thinking he began to devour it in a rather animalistic fashion. After a few moments of this he was aware that Rui was still standing there, watching him. Swallowing hard, he just barely managed to get his mouthful of meat and bread down without choking.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, turning to look her in the eye. She smiled at him and nodded. He turned back and began to eat again. Perhaps not all the Koorime were bad. There were those few (Yukina…Rui…Hina…) who were not like the others.


	11. Life's a Bitch

Damn, looks like a lot of homework again this week…two tests, a project due on Thursday on Greece for my stupid geography teacher, and who knows what else in between. Not to even mention it's primetime season again so it's a struggle just to get my homework done before House or Lost comes on, let alone getting writing time in too. (sigh) Maybe I'll have more time towards the end of the week. Okay, enough of that, moving on. ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**K**urama paced the living room, absently stepping to the side to start a new path as he imagined the carpet was beginning to look more worn in his previous spot. He had become an absolute mess over the last month. Yes, that's right, a month! He had left Hiei in the captive hands of the Koorime for a full month! If you looked at him, though, you would swear it was the redhead who had recently been held in tormented captivity.

His hair was a mess, lacking all of its usual shine and luster. His eyes were much the same, dulled and lined with dark bags and rings. His answering machine had acquired some fifty odd messages over the past month, he had simply stopped bothering to answer the phone or keep up with the messages after about a week or so.

He hadn't gone back to his job since the day Hiei had left. Even if he had there was no way in all the hells he would have been able to concentrate worth a damn on anything. After his second week of unexcused absence he was promptly fired, he even still had the message on the answering machine to prove it. Of course he had never gone in to clean out his desk or anything of the sort. In fact he hadn't left the house for some time now, and even if he did it was only for the absolute necessities or perhaps a midnight stroll in a vain attempt to clear his head. His mother, after finding out about his sudden unemployment, had been paying his bills. Normally he would have objected, but he honestly couldn't find the strength to care anymore.

His mother was almost as worried about him as he was about Hiei. At least half of the messages on the machine were from her. She came by a few times, but after he refused to let her in and see him in this state, she had reluctantly resigned herself to daily phone calls, none of which he returned. Yusuke and Kuwabara had come to the apartment as well, trying to console the fox. Once or twice, Yusuke had even threatened to kick down the door if Kurama didn't open it. He never did. Whatever was bothering Kurama, somehow Yusuke understood that it would do more harm than good to try and force help on his friend. Kurama was centuries old, right? When he needed help, he would ask for it. Until then, he could handle it himself.

The reality of the situation was, however, that Kurama couldn't handle it. He was driving himself insane. Even after a month, the entire apartment still held Hiei's sent. More often than not the fox cried himself to sleep, completely unable to stop the tears. He kept the teargem Hiei had left behind with him at all times. Everyday he struggled with himself not to go to Reikai, to Koenma…

Once or twice recently he had found himself at the entrance to a portal, completely unable to explain how he got there. He would stand there, staring at the swirling abyss, fighting with himself. He couldn't do it, he couldn't harm Koenma. All rules and intimidating punishments aside, they were friends. He would die before he betrayed a friend.

There was another option, a third option. There was _always_ a third option. He was just too frazzled to see it! That was what really made him mad, the fact that there _was_ an answer and he couldn't recognize it. He had never been one to overlook a solution to a problem before. He knew it was there, just beyond reach, he just couldn't get to it.

He stopped his pacing. He had the answer but he couldn't make tangible sense out of it. Why did that sound so familiar? When he remembered he wished he hadn't.

Hiei had said something like that; the night Kurama had given him the nickname Quickfire. He had said the mind solved problems easily and sometimes a person's consciousness just didn't recognize the answers right away. The thought of that night, of those words spoken in his lover's deep baritone, brought the redhead to his knees.

He felt the tears forming, stinging behind his eyes, and was powerless to stop them. He wrapped his arms around his own shoulders, wishing desperately that those arms belonged to Hiei and not himself, as his body began to shake and tremble.

"Hiei…" he managed to choke out the single word before the sobs overpowered everything else and he gave into them willingly, loosing himself in mindless emotion for a while at least.

**(xxx)**

**H**iei stared at the ceiling, waiting for Rui's daily visit. She had made it a habit to visit him at least once everyday, more then once on rare occasions, bringing him food and offering company. He was grateful for the food (the hunger pains occurred rarely now) but was even more grateful for the company.

Their talk was usually aimless. Not so long ago he would have called it a waste of time, but it brought a strange comfort to him now. She asked him many things. Mostly about the places he'd been. This was understandable considering she had never been off this cursed floating ice cube she called home. At such times he urged her to do as his sister had done and leave, see the world (or worlds as the case may be) for herself. But she always just shook her head rather sadly and said she could not.

The door opened with its usual soft creak and he sat up to great his visitor. Rui smiled at him as she closed the door behind her and he offered a small smile back. She crossed the room quickly, her steps light and fast reminding him, as so much of her did, of his sister. As she walked she removed today's illegal snack, another loaf of bread and what could be some sort of demonic cheese, from her kimono.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked as she handed him the food. She asked that everyday now. Hiei couldn't decide if it was because he was pregnant or because he was chained to a table.

"Fine," he answered shortly. He began to eat and she watched, waiting patiently for him to finish. Their conversations usually didn't really start until Hiei was ready, and he was never ready until he had finished eating. So she waited.

Hiei barely noticed her. He was rather lost in thought as he ate. Yesterday she had told him he had been here for a full month. Why was he still here after so long? Why hadn't the fox come to get him? Was he not able to for some reason? Had he tried and failed?

The doctor had come to "examine" him a few day before that, if you could even call that mockery an examination. He had been insulted by the rather rude Koorime the entire time. She had made several snide remarks that the great Youko Kurama had probably decided that rescuing a Koorime bastard wasn't worth his time and simply moved on to his next lover. Hiei knew these lies were and would never be true, but they still stung. He had narrowed his eyes but otherwise made no remark. However, it had taken all his willpower not to kill the woman when she remarked rather giddily that he did not even bare the mark of a mate on his neck. She had said that it was obvious that the Youko didn't want Hiei's tainted child, especially if he hadn't marked the half-Koorime or even bothered to rescue him up until now. Rui had intervened then, pulling the doctor out into the hall before Hiei killed her.

Hiei sighed. Though he wanted to believe she had been wrong, some part of him heard truth in the doctor's words and in fact had been waiting for something like this to happen. Why would Kurama, the perfect, beautiful, flawless fox want him, the shunned, unwanted Forbidden Child? What was worse, he was beginning to worry more and more about his child. When Rui had first told him about he Koorime's plan, he had wholeheartedly believed that Kurama would rescue him long before the child's gender became an issue. Now however…

He was two months along now. In another two months the child would be mature enough. He'd either have to get out of here before then or prey he had a daughter. The idea was almost laughable really. The Forbidden Child, shunned from a world of females simply for being male, wishing for his child to be a girl. How ironic. It made a person want to cry.

"Hiei?" Rui asked quietly, seeing that though the food was not gone the fire demon had ceased eating and was not staring silently at nothing. He jerked slightly, turning to face her. She sighed, dropping her eyes before taking a deep breath and meeting his gaze once more. She twisted the fabric of her kimono uncomfortably in her hands.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you," she confessed quietly. He continued to stare at her silently, waiting for her to continue. A familiar sense of sick foreboding stole over him.

"I meant to tell you after that horrible doctor teased you…" she closed her eyes, swallowing roughly. "Gods!" a harsh whisper escaped her, not really directed at him but more a vocalization of her thoughts. "I'm sorry! All the horrible things I've done to you, and now I just keep adding to the list! You should have killed me…when you came back before you should have killed me!"

"Rui!" he cried. He hated when she got like this, when her grief overcame her and she started begging to be killed. He couldn't kill her. He would never kill her, or even hurt her. They were friends now, at least on some level, and he would never hurt a friend. Her eyes opened and they were glazed with tears.

"The other Elders and I," she began slowly, struggling to keep her voice from shaking, "put a curse on you after I…I d-dropped you." She choked on the last words, a single teargem falling.

"A curse?" he wondered. He was cursed too? Gods! What fresh horror was this?

Rui nodded solemnly. "Yes. It was a curse against…against your…h-happiness," she sniveled.

"My happiness?" he repeated. On some truly sick level it made sense. If killing him failed they could always just make him miserable, right?

"I-if you e-ever…ever t-took a…a m-mate," Hiei's attention doubled at the word 'mate', "the c-curse…would drive you insane. Y-you would hear voices…voices t-telling you to…to k-kill your mate. Once you d-did that…the c-curse would m-make…make sure you f-fell…into a s-suicidal d-depression…and…and…"

"I'd kill myself," Hiei finished quietly. Rui nodded. Several more teargems had formed a pile around her feat. Did this mean that he and Kurama could never be mates?

"Rui," he asked gently after a moment. She looked up at him, wiping her eyes. "Is there anyway to remove the curse?"

She looked down again. "The only way to nullify the curse is if the ones who cast it are dead." Hiei's heart sank. He wouldn't, couldn't do that! The other Elders maybe, perhaps even gladly, but not Rui. He had claimed her as a friend and was bound by his honor code to protect her, or at the very least never physically harm her himself. He sighed and looked down, straining one shackled hand as far as the chains would allow, resting it on his stomach. He had been hoping his child would grow up in a stable home with two mated parents; much was the custom with ningens and marriage. That, however, was beginning to look like an impossibility. Hell, at this rate the child might not even grow up at all!

He sighed once more, turning back to his unfinished meal. He was separated from his lover, his child's (not to even mention his own) life was in danger, and now he found out he was cursed as well. Life is just a bitch sometimes.


	12. Breakdown

The darn geography project nearly killed me but I got it done. Yay! Chapter 12! 12 is my favorite number and it symbolizes perfection too. lol Just a little fun fact there. I hope you guys are enjoying this story and I promise it gets better! Of course, you realize it has to get worse before it gets better right:P I'm so evil. ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

"Shuichi!" Shiori rapped on the door loudly. "Shuichi I know you're in there!" She sighed, her voice dropping to a softer tone. "Please. Musuko-chan," her voice was almost pleading now. "Let me in." Two months. For _two months_ he'd been isolated in that apartment. He wouldn't see her, wouldn't return her calls. She had found out from his friends, the rather rough-around-the-edges Yusuke and that nice Kazuma boy, that he was treating them with the same cold shoulder attitude. He had cut himself off from everyone.

Well, she has let it go on long enough. He may be on his own now, living in his own apartment and supporting himself (or he was up until two months ago), but she was still his mother and she deserved an explanation. She knocked again.

"Shuichi dear, please, I just want to talk." Still there was no answer. She sighed and opened her purse. She had been hoping it wouldn't come to this. She had never had to invade her son's privacy before, but she was beginning to think this was what one would consider an emergency situation. She found the spare key and pulled it out. Undoubtedly he had forgotten he had given it to her. She hadn't even remembered it herself at first. And then, when she did remember, she had vowed not to use it. She wouldn't force her way into her son's life. But enough was enough and drastic times call for drastic measures.

She inserted the key into the lock. It fit smoothly. She turned and a light _click_ graced the air. She hesitated before turning the key back and removing it from the lock. She felt dirty somehow, as though she was trespassing, as she opened the door.

The state of the apartment alerted her that something was wrong. It wasn't anything obvious, certainly not anything that anyone who didn't know her son would consider even remotely messy, but she did know him and she also knew this was very unlike him. There was dust on everything, at least an inch thick. His shoes lay carelessly thrown to the side of the door, both scuffed and damaged and laying in a haphazard way that was completely unlike her well kept Shuichi.

She closed the door quietly, stepping farther into the apartment. The living room was deserted and so she continued on down the hall. The kitchen caught her eye much as the previous room had. Unwashed dishes formed teetering towers in the sink and empty instant ramen cups and used chopsticks were littered all about the room.

Indeed, if this had been a normal boy's apartment his mother would have simply shaken her head, made a mental note to reprimand her son on the state of his kitchen, and moved on without another thought. But this was not a normal boy's apartment and Shiori was generally shocked that her son would let his kitchen fall into such disarray. Becoming even more concerned for her son, the worried mother turned from the kitchen and started towards the only room she had yet to check: her son's bedroom.

She paused in front of the door. She had let himself into his apartment and that was bad enough. She wouldn't simply walk into his bedroom too, not unless he allowed it. She knocked lightly on the wood.

"Shuichi," she called softly.

"K-Kaasan?" the voice that answered her was hoarse from disuse and slightly startled.

"Yes, musuko-chan. It's me," she confirmed.

"Kaasan…" his soft alto sounded troubled, distressed, and at the same time she could tell he was trying to hide it. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you," she answered simply. She stopped herself before she said more. She wasn't going to make him feel guilty for causing her worry. No, he'd do that on his own.

"Musuko-chan," she called softly. "May I come in?" Silence answered her.

"Shuichi?" she called again. There was no answer again. Her hand gripped the handle and she stood for a moment, debating whether or not to open the door. Something in his voice told her all too clearly that something was drastically wrong, that he needed her. But to open the door and enter the room when he didn't want her to would be an invasion of his privacy. She sighed. She had been a very trusting mother and had given him ample privacy. She could afford to shatter that privacy as other parents did…once in a blue moon. She turned the handle and opened the door.

"No!" the strangled cry came too late. She stared into the room, shocked into silence. Empty sake bottles lined the bedside table and rolled across the floor. A great many of them were scattered on the bed as well. Also on the bed sat her son, though he was all but unrecognizable now. His eyes were lifeless, bloodshot and sunken. His face was drawn and pale, no longer fair and creamy. His hair was a mess of greasy knots that fell about his face like a blood red veil. The room stank of alcohol and everything from the bed sheets to the curtains looked in need of replacement.

He was staring at her fearfully, not quite embarrassed but definitely scared. She stared back, her expression still blank and unreadable with shock. They locked gazes and just stared at each other for an eternity before her purse slipped from her grasp and broke the spell with a dull _thud_.

"Shuichi…" her voice was trembling. She stood for a moment where she was; afraid to cross the threshold of the door; afraid what might follow if she entered the room. Then the fear passed and she was stumbling into the room as though she had forgotten how to use her legs altogether. She made it to the bed before collapsing to her knees. He hadn't moved or taken his eyes off her and now she looked up into lifeless, bloodshot emeralds. She reached her hand up, touching his cheek delicately.

"Shuichi…tell me what's wrong," she whispered, her voice still quivering and her eyes misting over. "Please…musuko-chan…what caused this?" If anything, the fear in his eyes intensified.

"I…" he couldn't bring himself to say it. If she knew the truth… He'd already lost Hiei, he couldn't lose her too. He couldn't bare anymore loss.

"It's alright, musuko-chan," she reassured him, suddenly smiling albeit sadly. She placed her other hand on his shoulder. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Before he even realized what was happening he had slipped from the bed to join her on the floor and was enveloped in her hold. Just being held…it felt so good! The tears came before he could stop them and soon words were spewing past his lips beyond his control. He told her everything. He told her about Youko; about his former life; about his rebirth as her son; about Yusuke; about Kuwabara; about Koenma; about Botan; about every tournament and every mission. And then, once he had told her all that and he sat in her arms allowing her to rock him like a child, he told her about Hiei.

**(xxx)**

**A**nother month ticked by and still he was here, locked to a freezing table, confined to this small white room. The doctor had come twice more, much more quiet these times than the first. She assured him (and the Elders) that the child was developing normally. The relief of this revelation, however, was short lived when compared to the knowledge that the child's life might very well end in one short month.

Two months and still Kurama hadn't come. Why? He couldn't understand it. Why had the fox not come? He didn't know what to think of the redhead anymore. More often than not he was angry at the fox for leaving him here and endangering the life of their child. Usually he attributed this anger to his mood swings, which were becoming ever more frequent, but it was hard to tell.

Now he sat, brooding, as he waited for Rui. She had continued her visits but was becoming increasingly distant. He wasn't sure why. She refused to talk about it and insisted nothing was wrong when asked. Eventually he just stopped asking and decided to wait and see.

The door's creak caused him to look up and he watched Rui enter the small room. She didn't smile at him as she used to and so he felt no need to smile back. Though he'd never admit it out loud, he missed her friendly attitude.

She crossed the room to him silently and handed him the regular loaf of bread and some odd fruit. He'd had it before. It was about the size of a small watermelon but was not heavy at all. It was sweet and eaten rather like a ningen strawberry.

She waited patiently, as always, for him to eat before attempting to speak to him. In truth she needed the extra time to work up the courage to ask the question that was on her mind. She found the nerve to speak just as he was licking the last of the fruit's juices off his palm.

"Tell me, what is _he _like?" she asked quietly. Hiei stopped in mid lick, his small pink tongue suspended above his palm. He turned unreadable rubies on her but she just stared back at him.

"I'm sure they're wrong," she added after a moment. "In fact, I'm positive that he loves you. So tell me about him." He lowered his hand and the pink tongue was slowly retracted. He was silent for a moment, turning his gaze on anything and everything in the room. Finally, his crimson stare landed back on Rui.

"He…he's perfect," he said after a moment. The statement was quiet and unsure, but even as he said it a million other things came to mind and he continued swiftly, his voice gaining confidence. "He's like…a rose. Kind and gentle, beautiful, but he has thorns too. He can be merciless and cruel...but I love that part of him just as much as the soft and caring side. Sometime—most times—I don't understand him. The things he does…pet names…and cuddling…ningen things. But I think he does it for my reaction… I don't deny I can be cold and distant with others, but not with him…and he loves that. He loves me."

Hiei paused, taking a moment to fight off the stinging that was forming in his eyes. He clenched his fists and bit his lip and finally felt sure he could continue without tears.

"At first, I didn't believe him. I felt sure I was just…just the "lover of the month" so to speak. That he wouldn't, couldn't really love me. But…time passed…and nothing changed. If anything, our bond became stronger. And soon…I loved him just as much as he did me…I still do."

He stopped again, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He wouldn't cry, not in front of her, not even when he was alone. He wouldn't! She didn't say anything, didn't show any emotion at all. She had become as stoic and blank as he could be, as he wished he could be at this moment.

"And…and when I found out about this child," he began again, his hand resting on his stomach which had begun to expand ever so slightly, "he was the one who told me. He knew first. He…he wanted it…but he didn't tell me that. He want me…to make my own decision…he was afraid of…of pushing me into anything. Crazy fox…" he suddenly choked on his words and knew if he continued he'd surely start flat out bawling, but he couldn't stop. "He loved this stupid kid since that first night, when he…when he smelled the pheromone! He was so excited. I…I'd never seen him…like that before. And…it wasn't just the child either…he…he said it…it made him love _me_ even more!"

Hiei squeezed his eyes shut again, realizing too late that it would do no good against the tears. He clenched his fists until he felt blood trickle from his palms.

"Damn it, Kurama!" he screamed at the ceiling, black teargems with swirling crimson cores bouncing off the table. "Why haven't you come yet! What are you waiting for!" The anger died, whether because of a mood swing or some other reason he didn't know. He didn't care. He lowered his head and just let himself sob, wishing the damned shackles would let him draw his knees up to his chest.

Rui was suddenly very uncomfortable and seemed to realize she shouldn't be witnessing this breakdown. Silently, and completely unnoticed by Hiei, who was still locked in emotional turmoil, she picked all the teargems she could find up off the floor and left. The door closed with its usual creak and Hiei was left alone in his misery.


	13. Motherly Love

Alright, alright, enough self-pity for Kurama. :P Quite a few people said that and I agree. It's time to get fox-boy back in the game here. Things will get better from here, for a while anyway. Now I'm gonna bend the rules for a moment and address something that Forbiddensoul562 brought up in a review. (Shh, don't tell that I'm answering a review) I'm gonna do a couple flashback type scenes in upcoming chapters, but let's get Hiei all nice and saved first, okay? Alright.

_xxx_ is a flashback

**(xxx) **is a scene change

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**T**he first early rays of dawn reached their fingers tentatively through the window. She sat on the floor, holding her son and stoking his hair gently with her long fingers. Somewhere during the course of the night he had fallen asleep and now lay against her, loosing himself in the warmth and protection that only a mother can offer. She gazed down at him lovingly, her eyes becoming slightly unfocused as her mind drifted over all that he had told her last night.

_xxx_

_Silence filled the room as he finished his extraordinary tale. She could feel his frame trembling in her arms as he awaited her reaction. The story seemed incredulous. He was a demon, a thief no less, and had taken over the life of her unborn child to save himself. It was like something from a rather imaginative manga. And yet, he had no reason to lie to her. Why would he make up a story like this? _

"_Kurama," she tested the name, trying to decide what she thought of it. It was different from 'Shuichi.' It rolled off the tongue more easily. It seemed elegant, graceful, and yet something else as well, something she couldn't pinpoint. Dangerous? She smiled softly. It seemed…right. More right, perhaps, than 'Shuichi.'_

"_Kurama," she repeated louder. At the second mention of his name he managed to gather the courage to look up. He was genuinely shocked at the gentle look on her face. "It suits you." He didn't know what to say, if it was safe to be relieved yet or not. He had deceived her, used her. Why wasn't she angry?_

_She sensed his confusion and lingering fear and frowned. _

"_What are you so scared of?" she asked quietly, brushing crimson bangs from his eyes. "I'm not mad or anything."_

"_Yes, but why aren't you?" he replied, equally soft._

"_Excuse me?" now she was confused. _

"_I lied to you, not once but numerous times. My whole life, in fact, is a lie. Doesn't that upset you? You should hate me. Why don't you?"_

_She shook her head, smiling warmly at him. _

"_Musuko-chan, I could never hate you. You are my son, and you will always be my son no matter what. I understand why you did everything you did and I understand why you kept it from me. There's nothing I can do about it now anyway, so why get upset?" She kissed his forehead. "I love you and I always will."_

_His eyes danced with unshed tears, light sparking in the emerald depths like it used to. _

"_I love you too, Kaasan," he whispered, leaning up and returning the kiss to her forehead. _

_Silence fell again, but it was more comfortable then before. They held each other and simply took comfort in each other's presence. Eventually Kurama knew he'd have to break the silence. The truth of his life had gone over well enough. He could only pray that the truth about him and Hiei would get the same reaction. _

"_Kaasan?" he began hesitantly. _

"_Hmm?" she hummed a reply, the soft smile still present on her face. He sighed, fear stealing into his being once more. _

"_There's something else you need to know as well." _

"_Oh?" she asked, lowering her gaze to look him in the eye. He dropped his eyes and stared at the floor, unable to hold her gaze. _

"_You've met Hiei…" he started slowly. _

"_Yes," she confirmed. She had met him on several occasions, though never actually had a conversation with him and so was really barely acquainted with the boy. She knew him by sight alone._

"_He…he is a demon as well…though quite unlike me," Kurama wasn't sure where to start. Perhaps Hiei's origins would be best. Shiori wasn't too surprised to learn that Hiei was a demon. She accepted this new information wordlessly and waited for her son to continue. _

"_He was born to an ice maiden, a Koorime. The Koorime live separately from the rest of the Makai, high in the sky on a floating island of ice and snow. They are well hidden and like to keep it that way. Hiei's mother, however, broke their laws and snuck out of the Koorime homeland. She met a fire demon, Hiei's father. Hiei inherited his father's traits and was cast out of the Koorime society."_

"_When you say cast out…?" _

_Kurama took a deep breath before continuing. "Yukina, Hiei's sister, inherited Koorime traits and was allowed to stay in their society. But Hiei wasn't so lucky. They thought he was evil because he was different, that he would destroy their way of life. He wasn't even a day old…they took him to the edge of their world and…dropped him." _

_Shiori gasped. "How could they be so cruel?" she whispered, completely horrified. Kurama shook his head to indicate he didn't have an answer. _

"_Hiei was raised by a group of bandits after that," he continued, "but even they turned their backs on him eventually." Tears filled his eyes as he thought of the pain his lover must have experienced. "He's been alone all his life. And if he wasn't alone, he was just waiting for those around him to decide he wasn't worth their time anymore. Needless to say, he's not quick to trust people." _

_Shiori didn't miss the tender, almost fond way her son was talking about his friend. Speculation was beginning to form in the back of her mind but she said nothing, waiting to see what he would say next. _

"_Our relationship…has been a strange one," Kurama said thoughtfully. "At first we were only partners, barely even that. I betrayed him to Yusuke…I'm surprised he even talked to me again after that. But he doesn't hold a grudge over that, has never brought it up again. Over time we grew to trust each other more and became true fighting partners. I fully expected that to be the extent of what Hiei would allow me to be to him, but it wasn't. Somehow, as time went on, we became friends…and more." _

_He stopped and looked up, meeting his mother's gaze. There was a certain look of determination in his emerald depths. _

"_I love him, Kaasan." _

_Shiori didn't make any obvious reaction and that perhaps was worse then if she had shouted. His blood ran cold with fear, but he held her gaze. She thought about the words he had just spoken. They hadn't surprised her, not really. She tried to decide if it bothered her, if she was disgusted or repulsed at the thought that her son was 'gay.' There was no immediate repulsion, but there was no immediate acceptance either. Looking into his eyes, however, she could tell that he needed her support now. _

"_Well," she started, somewhat awkwardly, "he sounds fully deserving of someone's love." Kurama wasn't sure what this statement implied but decided to believe for the moment that his mother was supportive of their love._

"_There is something else," he added softly, dropping his eyes once more. Shiori wondered if she really wanted to know any more._

"_Koorime's…er…reproduce asexually," he explained quietly. "Because of certain Koorime traits…Hiei is…peculiar in that area." _

"_Are you saying he can bare a child?" Shiori asked quietly. She could only guess as to why her son was telling her this. She had a theory, but wasn't sure if it was an idea she wanted to indulge or not. _

"_Um…yes. He can…in fact…" Emerald orbs searched the bare wall to the right and crimson dusted his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He realized what had to happen to have a child and didn't really want his mother to know that much about his sex life, but she was going to find out sooner or later. Might as well be sooner. _

"_Hiei is pregnant." _

_Three simple words. _

_The silence was suffocating._

"_W-with…**your** child?" Shiori asked hesitantly. She felt as though she was stating the obvious but wanted to hear it directly from him. _

"_Yes."_

_xxx_

She had fallen silent and said nothing more after that. She merely listened as her son related to her the details of his current predicament. Of Hiei's capture by the Koorime who had forsaken him and the shadow's ridiculous demands in exchange for taking Kurama to the Koorime homeland. Shortly thereafter he had fallen asleep.

In all honesty she wasn't sure what to think. Not only was her son in love with another man, but they were…er…expecting. _'Well,'_ the more sarcastic side of her mind reasoned, _'think of it this way. You're probably one of the few mothers of a gay son that can say that will have grandchildren blood related to them.'_

Whatever she thought, however, it was painfully obvious that her son loved his lover and child very much and that was what mattered now. She could afford to push her feelings aside and sort through them later, but he couldn't. She _couldn't_ reject him now. In his present state it would kill him.

She was brought out of her thoughts as the boy in her arms stirred. He blinked against the harsh light coming through the window and yawned widely.

"Kaasan?" he asked groggily, taking a moment to remember all that had transpired last night.

"Yes, I'm here," she whispered, gracing his forehead with a kiss. She smoothed his hair for a moment before coming to a decision. Standing, she extended her hand down to him. He looked up at her questioningly.

"Come on," she said, "let's go."

"Go where?" he asked, taking her hand.

"To see that friend of yours, Koenma was it? It's high time we got this Koorime business straitened out." Kurama's eyes widened slightly and he opened his mouth to protest but she laid a finger against his lips, silencing him.

"Just trust me," she said softly, smiling and moving her hand to cup one side of his face. He stared into her eyes for a long moment before nodding. Taking her hand in his he kissed her palm.

"Alright."


	14. Rui's Sacrifice

Yay, rescuing time! Yep, that's right. I've officially digressed enough. It's time to save Hiei! And you're all thinking "Well it's about time!" right? I wholeheartedly agree. So, sit down, shut up, and hold on cause here we go! ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**T**he Jaki Tavern at the base of the Akuma Mountains was a regular hangout for assassins, bandits, and many others who would rather go unnoticed. Therefore, it is no surprise that when a tall figure hidden in a slightly tattered maroon cloak entered, no one spared the newcomer a glance.

The cloaked figure approached the bar and the grungy demon behind it glanced up. The cloak hid the stranger completely, overshadowing his face and falling gracefully to his ankles. Even without seeing the eyes hidden in the shadows the bartender could feel the cold glare he was getting.

"Anei." The word itself was not threatening in any way, but the way it had been spoken… The bartender nodded feebly and jerked his thumb towards the door next to the bar.

"Last door on the right at the end of the hall."

The stranger nodded and went through the door, closing it behind him. The bartender let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Something about that guy…he seemed familiar…like the cool bad guy of legends. The bartender shrugged it off, deciding that if there was anything more to that guy, he didn't want to know.

Once safely behind the door Kurama threw back his hood. The place smelled of stale alcohol and a variety of Makain tobaccos. He began to walk down the hall, trying to ignore the other noises and smells he encountered as he passed the other rooms.

Originally he had planned to bring Yusuke and Kuwabara with him when he ventured to the Koorime homeland, but he eventually decided against that idea. He wanted to avoid killing any of the Koorime, if possible, and that might prove difficult with the trigger-happy Yusuke in tow. Kuwabara was another difficulty altogether. There was a reason why Kuwabara did not know of Hiei's relation to Yukina. Simply put, Kuwabara could not keep a secret. He never told anyone on purpose, it just kind of slipped out. At the moment, however, Kurama was not in the mood to deal with secrets 'slipping out' into the open and if Kuwabara knew of Hiei's capture by the Koorime he would surely find out who Yukina's brother really was.

He reached the end of the hall and turned right. His hand hovered above the doorknob for a moment. He observed that his hand was shaking and balled it into a fist, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to steady himself. Then he opened the door and stepped in.

"So, you've finally arrived. I was beginning to lose faith in you," the shadow, Anei, greeted him from a table in the center of the room. He was playing some form of solitaire with a pack ningen cards, the kind with naked ladies on them. Kurama wondered if he just happened to like playing solitaire or if he had known he was coming. Either way, he might still not be suspicious.

"So, have you chosen which you treasure more?" The shadow looked up, sickly yellow eyes piercing Kurama's very soul. He felt very cold for a moment, but shrugged it off.

"Yes," Kurama answered calmly. He brought a sack from the folds of his cloak and set in on the table, partially to cover the exposed ladies on the cards. The bottom of the bag was caked with red that was turning brown, dried blood.

The shadow stared motionless for a moment. It was apparent to Kurama that this assassin had not actually expected him to bring _it_. Slowly, the assassin stood. His fingers trembled (with anticipation?) at the mouth of the bad. He hastily untied the string and pulled it opened. Kurama looked away as the contents were exposed.

The decapitated head of the prince of Reikai lay inside. His eyes were opened wide and his mouth slightly ajar, though the pacifier was still held firmly in his teeth, an expression of complete surprise plastered on his face. The assassin ran his fingers over the cold flesh, testing if it was genuine. It seemed to be. He touched one opened eye. It was real too. One final test. Reaching under the head, he placed a finger in a pool of blood that had not yet quiet congealed. Kurama nearly gagged as the shadow stuck the finger in its mouth. The blood was real too.

"Satisfied?" he asked hoarsely, glaring at the far wall. He felt the smirk that broke out on the shadow's hidden face.

"You truly amaze me," the shadow said almost admiringly. "I never thought you, the Great Youko Kurama who betrayed us and became human, would really do this. As promised, I'll take you to the Koorime."

Kurama nodded, keeping his eyes off the table. Just looking at that _thing_ made him sick. It may have been his mother's idea, and he had to admit it had been a good one, but it still made him want the retch. The weight of the sack as he had carried it, the smell of the drying blood… He was going to have nightmares for weeks.

The shadow re-wrapped the gruesome package and Kurama breathed a sigh of relieve as it was stashed in some hidden compartment in the room. He knew better than to look. He had once been a thief after all. Watching another hide their loot was a good way to get killed.

"Come," the shadow said, walking briskly by him and out the door. "Let us go."

**(xxx)**

**H**iei was in a light sleep when the sound of the door opening woke him. Groggily he sat up and was slightly startled to see Rui enter. His sense of time had improved over the last two months and though with no external source of light he couldn't be sure, he thought it was somewhere around midnight.

She seemed worried, looking over her shoulder and scanning the hall not once but three times before closing the door. Once it was closed she hurried to his side and pulled a key from her sleeve. She put it into the shackle on his left wrist and turned. The metal band opened, releasing him.

"Rui!" he hissed, surprised. "What are you doing? They'll kill you!" 'They'll kill me! And my child!' he added mentally, staring at her with wide eyes. For the first time in weeks she smiled.

"It's alright. That doesn't matter now," she said, reaching across him to unlock his other hand. With his freed hand he grabbed her.

"Rui, what…?" he searched her eyes, trying to find an explanation. All he found, however, was peace. Such a serene and complete peace that he was taken aback and his grip slipped from her. She took the moment to free his other arm and then swiftly moved on to his legs.

When they too were free he sat up fully, rubbing his wrists and ankles. He felt slightly dazed. What was going on? Still smiling Rui produced a black bag and handed it to him.

"Your teargems," she explained when he raised an eyebrow. "I didn't want them to know you had shed them. I guessed you wouldn't either." She was silent for a moment before she added, "I hope you don't mind, I borrowed one." He frowned at her, confused.

"Rui, what is this? What are you planning?" She sighed deeply. When she met his gaze again the smile was back. She took his hand in both of hers.

"I'm fixing it, all of it. I'm atoning for all I've done," she said. He frowned deeper. He was about to say something else, but she pulled sharply on his arm and he lurched forward off the table.

Two months of lying on a freezing table had turned his legs to jelly and he nearly collapsed. Rui, however, had been anticipating this and caught him, steadying him until he could stand on his own. When he was finally standing upright she took a step forward, pulling him along. His steps were shaky and unsteady. He felt like a child learning how to walk. There were very few people in any of the words he would allow to see him like this. He was surprised to find Rui was one of them.

"Wait, Rui, where are we going?" he whispered as they reached the door. She smiled, still supporting him.

"You'll see. Now you have to be quiet. If we get caught now it's over," she opened the door quietly.

Hiei nodded and allowed himself to be led through the door and down many halls. A few times he tried to summon his energy but found that after being locked so far inside of him for two months it was slow in returning. The child sucking, by now, nearly a quarter of it away wasn't helping either.

He was brought out of his thoughts as they reached another set of doors. She opened them and he was blasted with a cold wind of swirling snow. Shielding his face with one hand he let her drag him out into the snow. She approached a beast tethered to a pole a few yards away. It was scaly and lizard like, though it also resembled a ningen horse. Leathery wings were folded at either side and the thing eyed him with the weary eyes of an animal who has known praise as well as punishment from its masters.

"This Ekiuma will take you safely back to the boarders of the Ningenkai," Rui explained hurriedly. Hiei just stared at her, blinking dumbly. Was this really happening? She was really just going to let him go?

Suddenly she threw her arms around him. He stiffened, unsure of what to do, to push her away or not. Awkwardly, he raised his own arms and returned the hug, though less enthusiastically.

"I'm glad I got the chance to know you like this," she whispered. She pulled back, a tearful smile on her face. Gently, in a motherly way, she kissed his forehead just above the Jagan. He stiffened again but again did nothing against the action.

"Now go on," she couldn't seem to decide if she wanted to laugh or cry and settled somewhere in between, her voice choked with laughter as the wind whipped teargems from her eyes.

"Go! Go back to your lover and your home! Live your life! Be happy!" she shouted after him as he stumbled, still caught in a daze and not fully believing what was happening, towards the Ekiuma. The creature again gave him a look of weary distrust, but allowed him to climb on. He hung tight to the reins as the creature turned and began to gallop towards the edge of the ice world. He turned back, hoping to catch a last glimpse of Rui, but the snow was too thick and she was gone from sight.

**(xxx)**

"Take my hand."

"Excuse me?" Kurama eyed the offered hand wearily. He wasn't exactly thrilled by the idea of touching his 'guide'.

"Do you have a better way of getting there?" the shadow inquired. Kurama was silent. "That's what I thought. Take my hand."

Kurama remembered how that very hand had roamed Koenma's head, tasted the prince's blood. He shivered in disgust, but took the hand. It felt cold, dead.

"Hold on," the shadow instructed. Kurama had barely heard the words before his center of balance was ripped from him and he suddenly had the sensation that he was being pulled in a hundred directions at once.

Then he landed head first in something cold and wet. He sat up, sputtering, and looked around. Everything was white. Snow. He turned to look beside him, but the shadow was nowhere to be seen. Apparently Anei considered the teleportation to the Koorime homeland the end of their arrangement. Not that Kurama was complaining. The sooner they parted company the better.

He stood up, brushing himself off. Vaguely he wondered which way to go. Every direction appeared the same, white all around. He turned in place a few times, trying to find something to give him bearing. On his third cycle he thought he spotted the outline of something moving towards him threw the snow. The blizzard raging around him limited his vision to only a few yards. He squinted; trying to make out what it was that was moving towards him. Then his eye widened.

**(xxx)**

**H**iei was lost in thought once more. What was Rui up too? Why had she wanted his teargem? What importance did it serve? He was pondering it when the creature he was riding gave an almost startled snort.

He looked up. There was something up ahead. No, he corrected himself, not something, someone. He brought a hand up to kept the snow from his eyes and squinted, trying to see who it was. His eyes widened as he caught a snatch of crimson from beneath the being's maroon hood. It couldn't be…could it?

His mind racing, he yanked back on the reins as hard as he could. The Ekiuma snorted and skidded through the snow, sliding sideways before finally stopping. The creature stamped its feet, obviously annoyed, but Hiei ignored it. Scrambling down he half crawled half ran through the snow. He stopped a foot in front of the being in the maroon cloak. They studied each other for a moment. He barely dared to hope…

"Hiei?" the voice was hesitant and unbelieving. A slender hand reached up and pulled back the hood, exposing long crimson hair to the wind and bright emerald orbs. Hiei was trembling.

"Kurama?" his own voice was barely a whisper, almost stolen away by the wind. He took a step forward but his legs, already weak from disuse and now weakened even further by shock, gave out. Kurama was there in an instant, both of them on their knees, holding him. Hiei returned the hug desperately, pulling Kurama as close to him as he could. No words were exchanged. No words were needed. There would be time for words later. Now, they weren't important.

Despite his overwhelming happiness, however, something still nagged at the back of Hiei's mind. Something about Rui and teargems, but he forced it away. He had his fox back and that was all that mattered at the moment.

**(xxx)**

**R**ui entered the Elder's chamber calmly. The other four were already there.

"Rui, what is the meaning of this?" the eldest asked, obviously still half asleep.

"Yeah!" another added. "What's so important that we have to meet _now_? It's the middle of the night!"

"All sins must be repaid eventually. Now it's our turn," Rui said simply. The others were instantly awake. Taking a small black sphere from her sleeve she held it up for all to see.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked coolly. The others stared blankly but the eldest's eyes widened.

"A teargem cried by the imiko," she breathed. The others looked at her, unsure what to make of that.

"Correct," Rui answered. "Do you know what a teargem really is?"

"What are you getting at, Rui?" the eldest asked. She was beginning to get a bad feeling. Rui ignored the question.

"A teargem is a solidification of the energy of the one who sheds it. All of that energy is contained in a very small space and if the gem is destroyed, it will release all of the energy very quickly. In essence, it is a bomb."

The eldest was beginning to catch on now, but said nothing. She didn't believe Rui would really do it. The others, still confused, understood that this was between Rui and the eldest and kept quiet.

"This gem was shed by an A class demon," Rui continued. "Therefore, it is a very BIG bomb." Feeding her own energy into the gem, Rui froze all the moisture in it. It was now a very brittle and unstable bomb.

"Rui," the eldest said quietly, "you don't want to do this."

"You have no idea what I want!" Rui spat. "And anyway, it doesn't matter if I want it or not. It has to be done."

"Rui," the eldest tried again, sweat beginning to accumulate on her wrinkled brow. "Think about what you're doing."

"I have thought about it. I've thought about it long and hard. We owe him this. You know it and so do I."

"Who do we owe? The imiko? We owe him nothing!" the eldest agued. Rui just smiled.

"You see, that's why you're going to hell." And then the frozen teargem burst against the floor.

**(xxx)**

**H**iei gasped as a wave of energy, _his_ energy, washed over him. In a flash he understood. Rui! But it was too late. Even before the energy had faded he felt lighter; as if some great weight had been lifted from him. The curse was broken. And that could only mean one thing. The Elders were dead, and so was Rui.

He suddenly felt very tired. So much had happened in such a short time. It was too much. It was all just too much! He griped tighter to Kurama as the edges of his vision swam in darkness. The redhead called his name in concern but he barely heard the cries. His last thought was of Rui's farewell, what she had said.

"_Go back to your lover and your home! Live your life! Be happy!"_

Then he fainted.


	15. Mending Broken Ties

Apparently the last chapter was a hit. I confess it wasn't a spur of the moment thing. I planned on killing Rui from the start. In fact, that was the purpose of the curse, so she'd have a reason to do what she did. Did you like my teargem science there? FYI: keep that tidbit of information in mind for later stories in this series. Alright, now some explanations and long overdue fluff. Enjoy! ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**K**urama, who had dozed off in his chair, awoke as a hand gently touched his shoulder. Looking up he met his mother's worried gaze.

"You should rest," she stated simply, noting the uncharacteristic groggy look in his eyes. He shook his head.

"I want to be here when he wakes up," he replied, turning to the bed with an almost anxious stare. Hiei laid in the bed he and Kurama shared in the redhead's apartment. He had been asleep for almost three days now. Kurama hadn't slept at all during that time, excluding the few times he fell into a light sleep from pure exhaustion. Shiori had had the foresight to suggest a long father-son weekend to her husband and Kazuya was "experiencing nature and all it's wonder" in the mountains with Suichi, leaving her to help her son in any way she could.

She followed her son's gaze to the one in the bed. Kurama had explained numerous times (most likely more to convince himself then Shiori) that Hiei was "hibernating" until all of his energy returned, a process that was slow due not only to the child but the amount of time the ki had been suppressed. Hiei was not malnourished, but he was slightly underweight. It was apparent that he had been fed just enough to keep himself and his child from starving. However, she didn't see any reason why he wouldn't recover quickly once he had woken up.

Kurama had been gone for almost a full day when he left to retrieve Hiei and Shiori had taken that time to clean up the apartment…and to think. She thought about everything her son had told her about himself. She had accepted it all at the time for his sake, but she still needed to know if she truly was okay with it.

In truth she could find no reason to hate him for lying to her, or for being a demon. He loved her. That much she knew to be true. He had nearly died to save her when she had become sick. He had even put himself willingly at the mercy of others (Yomi for example) to ensure her safety. No, she couldn't hate him for what he was or what had transpired over a decade ago. His intensions may not have been the best at first, but they had changed over time. The person he was then was not the person he was now. She understood that and so could find no fault in him worth hating.

As for Hiei and the child they shared… At first she honestly didn't know what to think. Then she began to form opinions of the subject and argued back and forth with herself for a long time over whether or not it bothered her. She seemed caught in the middle of if that type of relationship was wrong or not and, without a clear answer to the previous question, had an even more difficult time deciding if she was upset her son was in that kind of relationship. She had seemingly reached a decision, finally, when her son had returned.

One look at Hiei and she was plunged again into indecision. He seemed so helpless, so fragile. Like a lost child. Her heart went out to him. She helped her son clean him up and get him into the bed, all the while observing the worried expression on her son's face and the way he handled the smaller one with such gentleness and caring.

Looking at the fire demon now she felt a tug on her heart. She observed the look on his face as he slept, so innocent and serene. He didn't deserve all that had happened to him. He didn't deserve any of it. Though he shrugged it off, accepted it and moved on, she could tell it hurt her son. Kurama wanted to give Hiei the happiness he did deserve, wanted to be the person to teach the half-Koorime love the way Shiori had taught it to him. At the same time he didn't pity the demon, Hiei wouldn't tolerate pity and he knew it. He didn't try to atone for the past, but counterbalance it with the present. At the same time, Hiei understood Kurama's motives and gave into them willingly. He had grown to trust Kurama, so much so that he could acknowledge that he wanted what Kurama had to give. He accepted Kurama's love and, through their trust, had grown to love him in return. Shiori couldn't hate Hiei or the love he shared with her son anymore then she could hate Kurama himself.

She turned her worried gaze from the bed to her son. He felt her gaze and turned to meet it, giving her a gentle smile when he saw the look on her face.

"I'm fine, Kaasan," he answered her unasked question. "I'll only stay up for a little while longer, I promise. He should wake up soon. I'll sleep then." He felt like a child asking to stay up past bedtime.

She sighed, but returned his smile, resting a hand on his shoulder. She nodded.

"Alright. I'll be in the living room if you need me." She made to leave but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of her hand.

"Arigato, Kaasan," he whispered.

"For what?" she asked.

"Everything," he said simply, but she saw the real answer dancing in his emerald eyes. 'For accepting me.' She smiled and ruffled his hair playfully.

"What are mothers for?" she replied, laughing. He chuckled as well, feeling better, lighter, then he had in months. Leaning down, she kissed his brow gently.

"Get some sleep soon, alright musuko-chan?" He nodded.

"Alright Kaasan." He watched her leave and when the door closed turned back to the bed. In truth he was fearful of sleep. As he had predicted he was experiencing a recurring nightmare involving that gruesome pseudo-head. He shuddered at the thought of it. Despite the horror of the plan, however, he had to admit it had surprised him a bit that it had been his own mother who had orchestrated it. She had been the one to find the third option.

_xxx_

_He led the way through the Reikai palace, his mother in tow. She glanced curiously around but said nothing as they walked. Many oni stopped what they were doing to stare at them as they passed but he ignored them. He had no idea what the policies were for bringing humans to Reikai, it was strictly taboo no doubt, but he didn't care what the consequences. At the moment he cared about very little, except getting Hiei back. _

_After numerous twists and turns down never ending halls they finally reached the enormous double doors that marked the entrance to the prince's office. Without even knocking he went in. _

"_Kurama?" the prince of Reikai looked up, startled. His pacifier nearly fell out of his mouth when he saw who Kurama was with. He tried to stutter out a question to Kurama and an explanation to the woman both at the same time, the resulting gibberish cut short by a glare from Kurama. Koenma took in his friend's disheveled appearance and was immediately worried. _

_Kurama lunched into an explanation of what had happened, leaving out Hiei's pregnancy and tolerating no interruptions from the toddler. Koenma listened attentively until Kurama had finished and then sucked on his pacifier in concentration. _

"_I don't see why you're worried," he stated after a moment. "Hiei can handle the Koorime. I'm sure he's fine." Kurama sighed in frustration. _

"_But he's been gone for two months." Koenma shrugged. _

"_So? You know how he disappears sometimes. You're overacting. Are you alright? You don't look so good." Kurama clenched his fists, trying desperately to remain calm. _

"_You don't understand," he tried, but Koenma cut him off, reaching for his stamp. _

"_You're just tired. You don't look like you've slept in a week. He's fine, Kurama. Hiei can take care of himself. I'm sure he— "_

"_Are you aware that he's pregnant?" Shiori spoke up for the first time. Her son hadn't mentioned it, but perhaps he had told this strange toddler before. The pacifier bounced to the desktop. _

"_What?" Koenma asked hoarsely. Kurama sighed again. He had been trying to avoid that bit of information, not really in the mood to explain at the moment. _

"_Yes, it's true, he is." _

"_But…but how…?" _

"_Later," Kurama said impatiently, beginning to feel anxious. Gods, why was this so hard? Why couldn't anyone just have an answer? Why didn't anyone have the time or the intelligence to save Hiei? WHY COULDN'T HE SEE THE ANSWER?_

_Shiori noticed her son's state, she could tell he was near another breakdown. She turned to Koenma determined to resolve this quickly. _

"_Koenma-sama," she said respectfully. He turned to her, eyes still wide with dazed shock. "Is there anyway we could…er…replicate your head for this 'Anei'? A clone or something?"_

_Koenma finally closed his mouth, replacing the fallen pacifier. He seemed to understand that explanations could wait and focused on her question. Finally he shook his head. _

"_No, nothing I can think of."_

"_What about you," she turned to her son. "A plant of some sort perhaps?" He stared at her blankly for a moment, his mind grasping the idea slowly. Replication. Why in the name of all the gods hadn't he thought of that? That was it. The third option. THAT WAS IT!_

_His eyes lit up immediately and he reached up, searching fingers probing his scalp for the right seed. Finding it, he pulled it out. It was simple, the size of a pumpkin seed, and blood red. Feeding a bit of his energy into it a long needle-like appendage sprouted from one side. _

"_Koenma, if I could get some of your blood," he said, unable to contain the smile on his face. Koenma nodded, getting the idea. He extended his hand. Kurama pricked the prince's finger with the plant and blood was sucked almost greedily up the appendage. He held it there for about a minute, allowing it to drink Koenma's blood. Then he pulled it away and placed it on the desk. _

_Feeding a bit more of his energy into it the plant grew. It began to expand and took on a round shape that gradually began to resemble a head. As the growth progressed features began to appear: eyes, ears, nose, a bulbous blue pacifier. Soon a perfect replica of Koenma's head sat on his desk, closed eyed and seemingly asleep. _

"_What is it?" Shiori asked in awe._

"_Head of Distraction," he replied. Both Koenma and Shiori raised an eyebrow. _

"_Like…head of lettuce?" Shiori asked after a moment. Kurama smiled sheepishly. _

"_I didn't name it," he said defensively. _

"_Will he really buy this?" Koenma asked, examining the head before him. "It looks…too peaceful."_

"_I can fix that," Kurama answered. Feeding his energy into the plant once more he contorted the features. The eyes opened wide in shock, the mouth opening slightly as well. A look of confusion and betrayal donned the fair childish features. _

"_I can simulate your blood to make it appear as though the head was severed from a body as well," Kurama explained. "But I'll wait to do that until later," he added hastily at the slightly sick look his mother gave him. He smiled. This could work. He was no longer lost in the dark. He was in control again. _

_xxx _

He sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. His anxiety grew with each passing hour. So many questions were still left unanswered. What had the Koorime done to Hiei? Why had they done it? How had he escaped to meet Kurama? What was that wave of Hiei's energy Kurama had felt just before the half-Koorime fainted? And what about their child, was it okay? Had it suffered from this experience somehow as well?

He sighed again, resting his elbows on his knees and dropping his face into his hands, covering his eyes with long fingers. What about his relationships with Hiei? He had left him there for **two months**. No excuse was good enough to make up for that. Hiei had seemed happy enough to see Kurama when they had met in the snow, but it could have been a momentary thing. There was still every chance that the fire demon would feel their love had died, that Kurama felt nothing but physical attraction and had never really loved him. '_The Koorime were probably delighted to fill his head with such thoughts,'_ he thought bitterly.

Unbeknownst to the worried redhead the demon on the bed twitched. One crimson eye cracked opened, followed by the other. It took a moment before Hiei recognized his surroundings. When he did he closed his eyes and allowed a smile to grace his lips for a moment. Home, gods finally he was home.

The smile melted as quickly as it appeared and he opened his eyes again, looking around. He was quick to catch sight of the fox sitting in a chair by the bed. He looked sleep deprived and not at all like his usual self. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair looked in need of a good brushing. He was hunched over, his head in his hands.

"You look like hell."

Kurama's head shot up at the sound of the familiar baritone. Emerald met crimson. Hiei seemed to grow impatient with the staring but Kurama found himself unable to move. Should he hug the fire demon? Were they on good enough terms for that? What if they were? What if they weren't? A torrent of doubts and 'what if's buzzed through his head until his mind simply decided that the safest course of action was to do nothing.

Hiei sat up, his movements were stiff and his body felt sore. He watched the fox for a long moment. Was Kurama mad at him? Was he mad at him for leaving? Was he mad at him for betraying him and reading his mind? Was that why he did nothing but sit and stare? Was he relieved that Hiei was alright but still too angry to show affection?

Kurama willed himself to do something, say something.

Hiei clenched his fists, praying the redhead would do anything.

The silence was maddening.

"I'm sorry!" they both blurted at the same time. They both blinked in surprise.

"Hiei…what…?"

"I left when you told me not to. I betrayed you and read your mind. I put both my life and the life of our child in needless danger," he looked down, waiting for the inevitable, the angry yells, the testament to his worthlessness, the abandonment. Instead warm arms wrapped around him. He melted into the embrace.

"No, don't be sorry. I know why you did it. You did it for us, for our child. You never have to apologize for something so clearly justified, no matter what comes of it." Silence rang through the room. Kurama buried his nose in his lover's hair. "I'm sorry as well," he whispered after a moment. "I never intended to leave you there that long. I'm so sorry Hiei."

Hiei shook his head. "You shouldn't be sorry either, fox. More good came out of it than you know." Kurama blinked in confusion but Hiei said no more, ducking his head to rest it under Kurama's chin.

"You look tired," the half-Koorime spoke after a moment. "Go to sleep, fox." Kurama smiled. Repositioning himself so that he and his lover lay on the bed, he hugged the smaller body as close to him as he could, Hiei doing the same. An almost awkward silence followed. Hiei thought he found the words that would amend it.

"I still love you, fox." Kurama felt his eyes grow moist and smiled wider.

"And I still love you, Quickfire." Hiei chuckled at the use of the name and Kurama did as well. Soon they both were drifting off to a dreamless sleep, Hiei lulled by the heartbeat of the redhead and Kurama by the fire demon's scent.


	16. Telling

Let me assure you all that this story is far from over. There are still six months to go and a lot of ground to cover. And don't forget Anei the mysterious shadow (although he might not cause any more trouble just yet _hint hint_). This is a filler chapter I guess, not much action but a lot of other stuff. I hope you all enjoy it. ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**K**urama smiled, watching the half-Koorime in his arms sleep. Hiei had been home for a week now and still Kurama couldn't find the will to let the fire demon slip from his sight for a moment. He had spent just about every moment with Hiei since he had woken up and he could imagine it was beginning to annoy the little demon, but the fox suspected Hiei enjoyed the attention too. Even after a week it was still hard, adjusting to the rhythm of life.

At first Hiei had eaten sparingly, despite Kurama's constant urgings. Hiei would not forget so soon the reasons why he had gone to the Makai in the first place and refused to squander their money once more. Kurama had tried several times to convince Hiei it was all right but the half-Koorime was as stubborn as ever. On the third day of this Kurama was seriously concerned that Hiei wasn't gaining back any of the weight he had lost while with the Koorime.

"_Hiei," Kurama had sighed, having sat the fire demon at the kitchen table, giving him a level and slightly stern look. "You HAVE to eat. This isn't good for you or the baby." Hiei hadn't answered but averted his eyes, staring at the far wall expressionlessly. _

_Kurama sighed again, trying to make his petite lover understand. "You don't have to worry about money, Hiei." Hiei's head shot around. _

"_What are you talking about? You don't even have a job anymore, fox!" Kurama had begun to laugh pleasantly, earning a glare from the confused fire demon. _

"_What's so funny?" Kurama managed to stifle the laughter, smiling and shaking his head. _

"_You don't remember do you?" Kurama smiled. Hiei's brow furrowed. _

"_Remember what?" _

"_You had a bag of teargems on you when I found you." The redhead received a blank stare and smiled wider. "Hiei, Hiruseki stones are very valuable here in Ningenkai. Granted they must be sold on the Black Market to keep suspicion from arising, but valuable all the same. Hiei," laughter danced in emerald depths, "with those stones we don't have to worry about money anymore. Once they're sold we'll have a small fortune." _

_Hiei had just continued to stare for a moment, before a small smile graced his lips._

After that Hiei had finally begun to eat normally again. He was still a few pounds underweight but Kurama wasn't worried. One arm unwound itself from around the small form he was holding, the hand slipping between them to caress the half-Koorime's expanding abdomen. The slightest of bulges had begun to form and Kurama took every opportunity to give it attention. A wide yawn distracted him and he turned to meet sleepy rubies.

"What time is it?" Hiei yawned again. Kurama smiled at how adorable it made the half-Koorime look.

"Around nine-thirty," Kurama answered, kissing the tip of the fire demon's nose. Still half asleep, Hiei wrinkled his nose in surprise. Kurama chuckled lightly. "Actually I was going to wake you up in a few minutes," Kurama confessed.

"Why?"

"We agreed to go to Genkai's today, remember?" Hiei didn't answer but Kurama saw the recognition in his eyes. A few days ago they had agreed to break the news to everyone. They would go to Genkai's temple to discuss what she was to do when the time came. Yusuke and Kuwabara had been asked to meet them there about an hour or so later. Koenma, who would not be attending, was to inform Botan at some point today as well and Shiori had agreed to tell Kazuya and Suichi soon too.

Mukuro, too, would be receiving a message from Hiei within the next few days (when the half-Koorime got around to writing it and arranging a messenger to take it). He had been on leave to see the fox, but that leave had ended nearly a month and a half ago. He had no idea why she hadn't contacted him, or if she had tried and been unable to. He would go to her himself, but he had promised not only the fox but himself NOT to venture into the Makai again until the baby was born. This time he meant to keep that promise.

"It seems 'our little secret' won't be a secret for much longer," Kurama murmured, rubbing his lover's stomach once more.

"So it seems," Hiei agreed, his own hand covering Kurama's. The fire demon fell silent. Kurama looked up at him after a moment to find him in what appeared to be deep thought. He seemed to be contemplating something, Kurama could only guess what. After a few minutes of this Kurama reached up his other hand and caressed the half-Koorime's cheek. Crimson orbs swiveled to him.

"What is it?" Kurama asked gently, searching Hiei's face. Hiei's expression was unreadable but in the ruby depths of his eyes Kurama could clearly see some sort of emotional turmoil taking place.

"Do you remember," Hiei began slowly, dropping his eyes, "that day, two months ago, when I tried to ask you something before you left for work?"

Kurama did remember. He also remembered how cold he had been to Hiei that morning.

"Yes," Kurama nodded, "I remember."

"And then, a few days later, you asked what I wanted to say and I said it wasn't important." Kurama nodded again.

"Well…it was important," Hiei looked up as he said this, meeting Kurama's gaze. Crimson depths flickered with uncertainty and fear. Kurama hadn't abandoned him, even after he had betrayed him, but there was still the fear of rejection. It was uncontrollable, an impulse programmed into his mind after a lifetime of stabs in the back. The paranoia associated was involuntary at his point. Kurama's fingers brushed his cheek again.

"What is it, Quickfire?" Kurama asked. He saw the fear all too clearly. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." Hiei locked eyes with him for a long moment before sitting up. He did it perhaps a little too quickly and nearly fell back onto the bed, spots swimming before his eyes. He blinked them away, trying to concentrate.

"I…I wanted to ask you…" he clenched his fists. He was starting to sound like the fox. Wasting time stuttering. Never just to the point. Why was it so hard to say?

"Hiei?" Kurama sat up as well, watching his lover with puzzled eyes. Hiei drew a deep breath, staring at his lap with hard, determined eyes.

"Would you…" The old paranoia was back, telling him he wasn't good enough, telling him the fox would never accept.

'_Why would he want to be the mate of the Forbidden Child?'_ a voice chided him in the back of his head.

'_I'm carrying his child,' _he reasoned.

'_Not because he wants you to. It was an accident. He didn't impregnate you on purpose.'_

"Hiei," Kurama's voice broke through the troubled thoughts.

'_No one wants you. No one has ever wanted you. Why should he be any different?' _

'_He loves me!' _Hiei argued back hotly.

'_He says he does. But why should he? No one has ever loved you before. The Koorime, the bandits, your numerous partners in crime; all of them turned their backs on you given time. What makes him so special?' _

"Hiei!" Hiei was literally jerked back to reality, the fox shaking his shoulders gently but firmly. He blinked, staring at the redhead. Worry was written all over Kurama's face. Hiei clenched his fists again.

'_He IS special,'_ he thought back to the voice of his fears. _'He worries about me. It's true no one has ever loved me, but no one has ever worried about me either. Kurama's different. He doesn't try to trick me or use me. He never has and he never will. Even when I did so to him, stealing the whereabouts of my katana from his mind, he forgave me. No one has ever forgiven me before, but he did.' _The voice was silent.

"I love you, Kurama," Hiei said with renewed confidence, looking his lover in the eye. "So much and I…I want you to be the one to complete me. I want you to be my mate." Kurama looked surprised for a moment and then it was replaced with a wide smile. He took Hiei's hands in his own, squeezing gently.

"Hiei, I'd be honored," Kurama breathed, pulling Hiei forward into a deep kiss.

**(xxx)**

**A** permanent smile was plastered on Kurama's face as he and Hiei climbed the steps before Genkai's temple, hands entwined between them. The side of his neck stung with the fresh mark (identical to the one that now adorned Hiei's neck), but it was a pleasant sting, reminding him with each throb of exactly what it stood for.

They reached the top of the steps and made their way towards the training room, where Genkai would most likely be meditating. It was a little after noon. Yusuke and Kuwabara would arrive at one-thirty.

"Genkai?" Kurama called as he slid the door opened. Just as he had predicted the aged psychic sat in the middle of the room. She cracked one eye opened, half glaring at the intruders into her meditation. She took a deep, cleansing breath before opening both her eyes and inviting them to come in. They did, sitting across from her. Genkai raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised. She would have expected Hiei to skulk off to the corner, not sit down before her.

"What brings you here? Surely you have something better to do then bother me?" she wondered. The words may have sounded rude to others but both demons knew Genkai wasn't bothered by their visit.

"Actually, there's something we've been meaning to discuss with you," Kurama began. Taking Hiei's hand in his Kurama told the old woman of his and Hiei's relationship. Genkai smirked when he was through.

"Big surprise," she commented, taking a sip of the tea she had sitting next to her.

"Hn," Hiei grunted. Kurama just smiled.

"I take it there's more to this story somewhere?" Genkai asked, knowing they wouldn't have come all this way just to tell her that. Kurama nodded.

"Yes, you see, it appears that Hiei, with his Koorime heritage, is capable of carrying a child," Kurama explained with as little stuttering and pauses as he could manage. Genkai's eyes got slightly wider, but the smug smile remained on her wrinkled face.

"Don't tell me," she muttered in amazement, "you two are going to be Daddies?"

"Hn," Hiei repeated. Kurama's smile widened, if possible.

"How long before the little bundle of joy arrives?" Genkai asked, taking another sip of tea.

"About six more months, give or take," Kurama answered.

"You're telling me all this because you want me to play the role of midwife I presume?" she stated. Kurama nodded. She eyed Hiei for a moment.

"How is he going to give birth?" she asked. Hiei flushed slightly, he hated discussing this subject.

"We're not sure yet," Kurama answered. "I suppose we'll just have to wait and see how things turn out. It would probably be best to be ready for a cesarean just in case." Genkai nodded thoughtfully.

"Have you told the others yet?"

"Actually, Yusuke and Kuwabara are meeting us here later today for just that reason. Besides yourself, Koenma and my mother are the only others who know."

"What are you going to tell Kuwabara?" Genkai asked, fully aware that Kuwabara knew nothing of Hiei's Koorime blood.

Kurama sighed. "The truth, what else can we say? We'll just have to trust he won't tell her." By 'her' he obviously meant Yukina.

"Speaking of which, are you going to inform her? She not that naive, you know. She can put two and two together and get brother."

Kurama nodded and Hiei glanced away, glaring at the ground.

"For now we aren't going to tell her. If she does find out, well, we'll deal with it then," the redhead explained. Genkai raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think it's wise to trust Kuwabara with two big secrets like this? I don't doubt he has good intentions and would never tell her on purpose if you didn't want him to, but you know what he's like around her. He's barely aware of what he's saying. He's bound to say something he shouldn't."

Kurama sighed. "Yes I know." He side glanced at Hiei. "Perhaps if she could find out in a more direct way…" A ruby glare cut him off. Kurama sighed again. "In any case, she doesn't need to know just yet." Genkai nodded, lifting her tea to drink once more. Silence filled the room. She set the tea down again and fixed the two demons across from her with a studious stare.

"What of your apartment? Last I heard you were having money troubles. Of course, that was just the dimwit's report from over a month ago."

"That's all taken care of now," Kurama smiled. "We're hoping to move from the apartment into a bigger house by the time the baby arrives." Genkai smiled, almost wickedly.

"Part Youko Kurama, part Forbidden Child, this kid will be more of hell raiser than Yusuke." Kurama beamed. Hiei looked down, hiding the smile that had spread to his own face.

**(xxx)**

"**D**amn!" Yusuke gasped as he and Kuwabara finally reached the top of the stairs. "I'm telling you, Baasan had better put in an escalator or something. That's ridiculous!"

"Out of shape, Yusuke?"

A head of slicked back raven hair shot up, seeing the redhead smiling at him with Hiei standing beside him, his usual look of bored sullenness on his face.

"Oi fox-boy! Long time no see!" Yusuke rushed to greet his friend, Kuwabara right behind.

"Hey Kurama," Kuwabara smiled, pointedly ignoring the short fire demon glaring at him.

"Hey Hiei!" Yusuke patted the half-Koorime on the shoulder, smiling widely. "The last time I saw you, you were…" he paused thinking of the right word. Then he smirked. "Taller!" he cried. "I think your shrinking, buddy." This earned snickers from Kurama and Kuwabara and a death glare from Hiei. Yusuke laughed good-naturedly.

"Why don't we go inside?" Kurama suggested. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded in agreement, both asking why Kurama had wanted to see them. The fox promised to explain inside.

Together they entered the room where the two demons had talked to Genkai not long ago. Tea was already prepaired for the four of them, four steaming cups set in the center of the room. They sat down in a small circle, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara discussing recent goings on while Hiei remained silent.

"But seriously," Yusuke asked after they had successfully caught up, "what did you ask us here for?"

"Well," Kurama began slowly, throwing a secretive smile at Hiei, "Hiei and I have something we'd like to share with you."

"Don't tell me, you two are an item, right?" Yusuke joked, taking a large sip of tea. Silence filled the room.

"How'd you know?" Kurama asked, perfectly aware that Yusuke hadn't been serious. Yusuke choked on his tea.

"W-what?" he sputtered, coughing. Kuwabara had gone quiet, just staring. "D-dude! I was joking!" Kurama smiled.

"I know. Nonetheless, you hit the proverbial nail on the head, Yusuke." Yusuke blinked for a moment, and then a smile spread across his boyish face.

"Well as long as you're happy. That's great then!" Kuwabara blinked slowly several times.

"So…you're…gay?" he put the words together slowly.

"Bi actually, if you must give it a label," Kurama corrected. Kuwabara got a slightly unnerved look on his face. Just as he was about to say something else, however, a fist drove itself into the back of his head.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara jumped up, fists raised, ready for a fight.

"You deserved it. What kind of look was that?" Yusuke shot back.

"What are you talking about?" Kuwabara screeched.

"It was rude!" Yusuke insisted. "I know this isn't usually accepted by ningen standards, but think about youkai standards for a minute, Kuwabara. Don't you remember Itsuki?"

Kuwabara quieted, slowly lowering his fists. Finally he grudging sat down again, muttering under his breath. Yusuke elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! What!" Kuwabara glared at him. Yusuke smiled innocently.

"Don't you have something to say to the happy couple?" he asked, nodding towards Hiei and Kurama. They both watched him with unreadable expressions. Kuwabara sighed.

"Yeah, sorry guys. Guess I just got kinda shocked there." He smiled, giving them a thumbs up. "Congrats. May you both have many happy years together…and…um…all that other junk."

Hiei remained impassive but Kurama smiled. "Thank you, Kuwabara."

Yusuke smirked slightly. "While we're on the subject…"

"Oh yeah!" Kuwabara cried. "Show them, Urameshi!" Yusuke reached into his jacket pocket and removed a small velvet box.

"The ramen shop's going good, I had to get a second job to afford this but we're reasonably well off, and we're getting a new apartment soon too. I figured now was as good a time as any to pop the question." He smiled and opened the box, revealing a diamond ring with a gold band. It was plain but still had an air of exquisiteness to it in the way the god curved around the diamond.

"Real diamond too," Yusuke gloated. "No cubic zirconium for me!" Kurama chuckled lightly.

"It's beautiful, Yusuke. I'm sure Keiko will love it."

"Yeah, I hope so," Yusuke said, returning the box to his pocket. As he did he peaked at his watch.

"Hey, I don't mean to run out on you guys or anything," he said almost apologetically, "but I gotta go soon if I'm gonna get to work on time." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. "I'm kinda trying to keep Keiko in a good mood tonight, you know. Being late is not going to score me any points."

"Of course, Yusuke," Kurama smiled. "There's just one more thing you need to know before you go."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Yusuke asked. Kuwabara looked curious as well. Kurama turned to Hiei, as though asking for permission to continue. Hiei watched Kuwabara for a moment before sighing.

"Go on," he acquiesced. "You've been dying to tell them since they got here. Just get it over with already." Kurama smiled for the millionth time that day.

**(xxx)**

**K**urama stared out the window of the train, watching the scenery fly past in a whirl of color. He smiled as the body next to him shifted, turning in his seat so that his head rested against Kurama's shoulder. Hiei had fallen asleep not long after the train had left the station. He hadn't liked the idea of ningen transportation, but Kurama wouldn't let him leave his side. Eventually Hiei had given in, though he had done so grudgingly.

Kurama gazed at his lover…no his **mate** lovingly, forcing himself to refrain from kissing or any of the like in such a public place. It was no wonder Hiei had fallen asleep. It had been a very busy day.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had both stared at him blankly when he announced Hiei's pregnancy. Then they had erupted in a torrent of questions. Yusuke had seemed almost accepting of it, asking questions mainly along the lines of how long they had known and if they knew if it would be boy or a girl. Kuwabara, on the other hand, had been completely stupefied by the knowledge. It simply defied logic in his mind. It had taken nearly an hour to get him to calm down enough to explain about Hiei's Koorime heritage, after which one could literally see the light bulb go on over Kuwabara's head as he made the connection between Hiei and Yukina. This had been followed by several death threats by Hiei, reinforcing as fiercely as possible that the carrot top was NOT to tell his sister of his relationship to her under ANY circumstances.

Once both Yusuke and Kuwabara fully understood how this had happened they wasted no time in congratulating both demons enthusiastically. Hiei had gotten rather fed up with it after a while, but even he had liked it at first. Kurama had just beamed the entire time, thanking Yusuke and Kuwabara for all their praise and encouragement. Finally, when Hiei had begun to grow tired, his mood swings taking a violent turn, they all decided they had kept each other long enough. They said goodbye, Kurama and Hiei staying to finalize a few things with Genkai before leaving. Yusuke had no doubt been late to work. Kurama hoped he wouldn't get in too much trouble with Keiko.

Hiei slept through the entire train ride back to the city, Kurama trying his best to stay awake so they wouldn't miss their stop. When it came time for them to get off, he shook the half-Koorime gently. The look at first in those crimson depths promised death to whoever had disturbed him, but it softened when he saw it was Kurama. They walked home from the station in comfortable silence, Hiei never quite shaking off the drowsy look that made it seem as though he would fall asleep any second.

When they entered the apartment, he clumsily toed his boots and dragged himself to the bedroom, collapsing horizontally on the bed. Kurama chuckled at the sight as he followed the fire demon.

"Do you want anything to eat, Quickfire?" Kurama asked gently, concerned at how little Hiei had eaten today. Hiei shook his head, his voice muffled as he refused to even lift his head to talk.

"Not hungry. Tired." Kurama laughed again.

"Alright," he gave in. Gathering the half-Koorime in to his arms, he pulled back the sheets and laid him in the bed properly. Hiei immediately buried himself amidst a sheet cocoon. Kurama smiled, sitting on the bed next to his mate and stroking his soft raven spikes. He wasn't tired enough to go to sleep just yet, but he'd stay until the fire demon fell asleep.

"Today went well, don't you think?" he mused.

"Hn." The reply had none of its usual curt, crispness. All that had been replaced with a sleepy, mumbled tone.

"Which would you rather," the redhead asked suddenly, remember one of Yusuke's questions, "a son or a daughter?" Hiei growled.

"Fox, just shut up and let me sleep." Why did Kurama insist on doing this constantly, asking him ridiculous questions when he was half asleep? Kurama laughed.

"Well, I don't care. Either one, a girl or a boy, will be just as strong and just as loved." Hiei sighed. He thought about the question for a moment. Before, in the Koorime dungeon (or wherever he had been held), he had prayed for a girl. Now no immediate preference came to mind.

"I suppose I feel the same. Do you want to know before the birth?" Hiei asked. He was sure he could get a picture with his Jagan the way those ningen machines did. The redhead shook his head.

"No, I'd rather be surprised." Hiei smiled. That was Kurama for you. He never wanted a premature answer to anything. Everything would be revealed in its own proper time. He yawned snuggling further into the sheets and feeling a low hum like purr start up in the depths of his throat as Kurama continued to stroke his hair. Perfect, everything was perfect. If only it could stay this way forever. He fell quietly into a dreamless sleep.

**(xxx)**

"**N**o!" Anei stared in disbelieve at the head he had retrieved from its hiding place. He had left it there for a week, since Kurama had brought it too him, and only now gone back to retrieve it. At first he had thought it had merely decayed fast for some odd reason, but that wasn't it. The skin was pealing back to reveal dried, brown leaves. LEAVES!

It was a fake. He had been duped. He growled throwing the head and watching it explode into a cloud of torn pseudo-flesh and dead leaves. He clenched his fists, breathing hard. After a moment he regained his composure and turned his back on the remains of the head, leaving the tavern.

This wasn't over, not by a long shot. He would have his revenge, but revenge was a dish best served cold. A good, satisfying revenge took time and planning. He could wait, centuries in fact if he had too. Ah, yes, he _would_ have his revenge and when he did it would indeed be sweet. Until then, he had business to attend to.


	17. Stargazing

A lot of people said the last chapter wasn't a filler, so I won't say that this one is too (though I kinda think it is). I want to thank all of you who review and support this story. Your words mean so much to me. It's so nice of you all to put up with my twisted, angsty sense of writing. I torture Hiei and Kurama, yes, but they can't just be happy, that would be boring. :P Anyway, I hope you all continue to enjoy this story as much as I do. ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**T**he night was warm for early October. The air was crisp, though not enough to cause a chill, and perfumed with the scents of autumn. A figure bundled in a blanket, at his mate's request, huddled on the terrace, neck craned to admire the stars.

The stars had always been Ningenkai's best quality, at least in his opinion. Unlike the empty, multicolored skies of Makai that held only the occasional moon (or moons depending on what region you were in), the sky of the human realm was filled to bursting with these tiny pinpricks of light. Reaching out a hand, a person could almost imagine they could grasp these points of cold fire. Only when they pulled back an empty fist was it apparent how far out of reach these celestial beauties really were.

Stars were also one of the few things humans truly appreciated about their world. So much of their culture revolved around these small dots of light. There were many different constellations and a story for every one, fortunes told depending on what star a person was born under or how they lined up in the night sky, songs that every child knew, even "wishing" on a star.

He suddenly wondered if his child would know the songs or wish on a star someday. More and more often he found his mind drifting to thoughts of his son or daughter. He agreed with Kurama's choice not to discover the child's gender until its birth, but that wasn't to say he wasn't tempted to look anyway. He wanted to know everything about the life he carried and gender was always a good place to start. It annoyed him to no end when the fox talked of "if it's a boy…" this and "if it's a girl…" that when Hiei had the power to find out as they spoke.

He sighed, searching for a particular constellation in the sky. His thoughts wondered aimlessly again, drifting eventually to Mukuro. He had sent her a message some time ago explaining where he was and what had happened since his leave had expired. He tried his best to make her understand that he couldn't leave and go back to the Makai. That was two and half weeks ago and still there was no answer from his employer. He couldn't understand it, couldn't fathom why she was ignoring his message. The only explanation he was able to come up with was that she was unable to answer him. That made him nervous.

Abandoning the troubled thoughts, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the glass door. He drew the blanket tighter around himself, not really because he was cold but just for the comfort of being surrounded by warmth. One arm curled protectively around his stomach which had almost doubled in size. Granted, double the size of what had been a barely noticeable bulge wasn't much, it was still enough to be appreciated by the half-Koorime and his mate.

He had come to believe, perhaps naively, that the apartment was, for lack of a better word, "safe" and so had no second thoughts of letting his guard drop. Completely relaxed now, as he had never been in his life before Kurama, his breathes grew longer and softer as sleep threatened to claim him.

He lurched forward as a loud crack split the air next to him. Heart racing, arm instinctively curling tighter to his midriff, ruby orbs flew opened and focused on the small demon that had just appeared in a puff of smoke.

It was a small, impish thing, not even of D class power and barely three feet tall. Its skin was a tan brown and it wore a dirty loincloth about its boney hips and nothing else. Long pointed ears towered over a small head and a long thin nose extended nearly two inches from its face, if not more. Bowing, its nose nearly touching the ground, it held a Makai communication orb out to Hiei.

"From Mistress Mukuro," it said simply. Hiei accepted the orb, wondering, once he had taken it, how the creature's boney arms had been strong enough to hold it. Never rising from its bowed position the messenger took three steps back and disappeared with another crack in a cloud of smoke.

Hiei eyed the orb almost wearily, wondering if he should call the fox. After a moment's contemplation he decided against it. Mukuro was his employer and therefore his problem, no need to drag the fox into it. He looked down at himself, wondering what Mukuro would think. He was dressed in borrowed ningen clothing, sitting on a terrace of a ningen building, wrapped in a fluffy overstuffed ningen quilt. But, he was comfortable, and whether it was a hormone induced decision or not he decided comfortable was better than presentable. A feeling of impending dread stole over him as he pressed the button on the side of the orb to activate it.

A swirl of light shot from the top, a mini tornado of color spinning around until it began to calm and take shape. Slowly the form became more recognizable until finally a hologram of a miniature Mukuro looked up at him from where she stood on the top of the orb.

"Hiei," she greeted him coldly. He nodded in return. She studied him for a moment, an obvious look of surprise and disbelief crossing her features. He continued to stare emotionlessly, determined to retain some dignity.

"I suppose you're wondering what's happened while you've been gone?" It was barely a question and held an icy foreboding to it. Hiei offered no reply, fully aware that she would continue no matter what his reaction.

"Civil war has broken out," she stated matter-of-factly, no emotion in her voice or face. "Those who would go against me have been launching continuous attacks over the last few months that those imbeciles I call an army can't seem to handle. It makes it rather difficult to send and receive messages." The last statement was spoken with deadly conviction and Hiei had to fight the urge not to break his composure and bite his lip.

"So, what have _you_ been doing all this time?" she asked, as though she didn't already know.

"I've explained that already," Hiei spoke for the first time, trying to keep his voice as cold as hers.

"Is all that true?" she asked. She was once again emotionless, no glaring or blaming, completely stoic. "Everything you said: the fox, the Koorime…the child?"

"Yes," Hiei replied curtly. She was silent for a moment, her eye traveling downwards on Hiei's form only to discover that the blanket covered his stomach.

"How far along are you?" It was amazing to him that she could ask this with a straight face.

"About four months now," he answered, again amazed he had said it and kept his composure. Mukuro suddenly sighed, dropping her stoic look she gazed at Hiei with an expression he couldn't quite read.

"I can't say I blame you for your choice to stay in the Ningenkai," she admitted. A smile crossed her face, "and believe me, I'm happy for you."

"But…?" he asked suspiciously. She sighed again.

"But we need you here, Hiei. I can't fight these rebel forces alone. If I at least had you by my side…" she trailed off sighing. "As I said, I understand your choice, but you're still strong enough to fight, to unleash the dragon. You don't have to stay, just a day or two, one battle. That's all I ask."

Hiei shook his head firmly. "No Mukuro. I won't do that again. I took the risk before and regretted it. I won't make the same mistake twice." Anger darkened Mukuro's features.

"So it's a mistake to come to the aid of a friend, is it?" she growled.

"No—" Hiei tried to defend himself but Mukuro cut him off.

"I've always left it up to you. I told you when you were pulling border patrol that I'd reassign you in Ningenkai; all you had to do was ask. I've never forced you to do anything. Hiei, under normal circumstances I'd be more than willing to respect your wishes to remain in Ningenkai and leave you be. I'm only asking for your help now because I need it. If that feeble blood-traitor is so paranoid he can come as well." Now Hiei growled, jumping to his feet.

"Don't you EVER call Kurama feeble or a traitor EVER AGAIN! Do you hear me?" he growled, baring his fangs menacingly. "Furthermore, I shouldn't have to explain myself twice. I've given you the reasons why I can't go back to Makai and I refuse to bend that resolution for anything or anyone, including you." Mukuro narrowed her good eye.

"Very well Hiei," she said icily, "consider this your 'two week's notice'. You and your youko mate are no longer welcome in my territory. Do _you_ hear _me_? _Furthermore_, I pity that naïve fox for putting his trust in you because you'll never change. You worry about yourself and no once else and that, Hiei, is why you will never be anything but the despicable Forbidden Child."

With that the hologram flickered and when out. Outraged, Hiei growled and shouted a string of Makain curses into the night, hurling the communication orb off the terrace and into the darkness. He heard it shatter against the concrete below. Breathing hard he clenched and unclenched his fists spasmodically. He didn't turn as he heard the glass door slide opened behind him.

"Hiei, is everything alright?" Kurama asked gently, stepping out onto the terrace and noticing his mate's emotional state. Hiei was about to answer when he suddenly felt very dizzy. Spots swam before his eyes and he fell into a semiconscious half-swoon and collapsed.

"Hiei!" Kurama cried in surprised, trying and only half succeeding to catch his falling mate. Steadying Hiei in a hug on his knees, the redhead crouched beside him. He brushed his fingers through raven bangs and cooed his mate's name in his ear until Hiei seemed to steady himself again.

Anger gone and a mood swing gripping him hard, Hiei leaned his forehead on the fox's shoulder, fighting back tears. How could this have happened? Mukuro, the closest thing he had ever had to a real mother, had just disowned him. She had turned her back like everyone else. She had her reasons, they always did, but he had thought she would be different, and here she had turned out like all the rest. Kurama saw the moisture in his mate's eyes and kissed his forehead gently.

"What is it, Quickfire? What's wrong?" He nuzzled the fire demon's head, trying to coax him to talk. Slowly, hesitantly, the tale came from the half-Koorime's lips, picking up speed as it progressed until Kurama had to gently ask his mate to slow down. Eventually all was told and the two sat in silence. Kurama could see that Hiei was still fighting the tears.

"It's alright to cry, if you want to," Kurama whispered. Hiei shook his head.

"I don't want to cry," Hiei muttered, though the statement was weak and the voice tearful. Kurama sighed and gathered the half-Koorime into his lap. Hiei struggled but Kurama held him firmly. He retrieved the blanket that lay forgotten by the door and wrapped the fire demon in it.

"Crying can help," Kurama tried to reassure him, slowly showering his small, child-like face with kisses. "You'll feel better once you let it all out."

"N-no," Hiei tried to protest again, clenching his fists. Kurama tightened his hold, resting his forehead against his mate's.

"It's alright," he said again. Hiei was silent for a moment before looking up to meet understanding emeralds. The water finally began to overflow.

"How could she do that?" Hiei cried, burying his face in the redhead's chest and wrapping his arms around his mate. "She wasn't supposed to be like the others! It wasn't supposed to be like this with her!" He continued to cry out curses, slowly becoming more and more unintelligible. Kurama shushed his distressed mate, rocking them back and forth. Teargems bounced and rolled all around them. Kurama continued to coo soothing words to his mate, resting his head in raven spikes. He cast his eyes upwards, searching the night sky, hoping with all his heart that if the stars really could grant wishes that they would hear his plea and give this poor, lost Forbidden Child some peace.


	18. What Only A Mother Can Give

Okay, first off I need to explain a bit about Mukuro. I always make her come off way bitchier then I intend to. Basically, the relationship between her, the demon lord, and Hiei, her heir, is kind of like that in a feudal society. As her heir, Hiei has pledged his allegiance to her and given his word to come and fight for her whenever she calls upon him. Granted their relationship was quite a bit looser then this due to their being friends, she still expected him to honor the agreement and come when asked. Add to that the stress of having been under siege for months on end and you get her attitude. I guess I didn't quite get that point across but I hope you all understand now and know she's not just a bitch and I never intended to make her seem that way.

Also, I'm not trying to drag this story out on purpose or anything, but I don't feel comfortable skipping increments of time any larger than a month. It just makes me feel like I've missed too much. So bare with me, we will eventually get to the birth of the child, I promise. ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**K**urama sat on the couch, waiting for his mother to arrive. He had called her some time ago, wondering if she'd like to stop by for a visit. Unbeknownst to her, he had an ulterior motive. Put simply: Hiei. The half-Koorime had fallen into a mild depression and no matter what Kurama did he couldn't seem to bring him out of it.

After the incident with Mukuro, Kurama had grown worried about his mate and what consequences this depression could have on their child and so had been showering the fire demon in love and affection in an attempt to bring him out of it. Despite this, a month had passed and Hiei was gloomier than ever. Now deeply concerned, Kurama had decided he needed a new approach. Then, last night, it had dawned on him. Perhaps what Hiei needed was love of a different kind, a type of love Kurama couldn't give him.

The redhead sighed and reclined on the couch as the clock struck seven. Everyone else seemed so happy. Yusuke and Keiko were busy with marriage plans. Kuwabara was courting Yukina more and more and seemed to be finally making his feelings clear to the innocent Koorime, who returned his emotions full force. Even Kurama sometimes found himself in higher spirits then perhaps he should be with Hiei's current state.

He sometimes felt guilty when he caught himself feeling so happy and carefree when Hiei was sunken into what appeared to be a permanent despair. Still, the fox couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought that he would soon be a father. The smells that now surrounded Hiei, the scents of pregnancy and Hiei's smoke and pine, were intoxicating. He couldn't take a breath without his heart swelling up like a balloon. The child wasn't even born yet and already he was madly, fiercely in love with it. He was dragged from his thoughts by a knock on the door. Answering it he smiled at his mother.

"Kaasan," he greeted her, accepting the hug she offered as she stepped through the door. "How are Kazuya and Suichi?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Fine," she smiled as she removed their shoes. Kurama had not seen or spoken to either of them in some time, though his mother assured him she had informed them both about his past and Hiei and they both accepted it. Despite her reassurance, he felt it best to let them make the next move and keep his distance until then.

"Oh musuko-chan, you look so much better," she praised him, beaming at his once again healthy appearance. He laughed and agreed, guiding her to the couch. They talked aimlessly for a while. When all the light topics had been exhausted, she gave him a slightly more serious look.

"Come now, Shuichi. I know you didn't call me over here just to discuss my job and the weather. What's bothering you?" She laid a hand on his knee, staring deep into emerald orbs. He smiled somewhat sheepishly.

"Actually," he admitted, "I was hoping you might be willing to talk with Hiei."

**(xxx)**

**H**iei stared at the ceiling moodily. He lay in the bed, the wrinkled blankets about his waist. He felt drained, more exhausted then he could ever remember being. It was a strange feeling really, being too tired even to sleep. It made him restless and irritable. That coupled with the already high level of irritability brought on by the pregnancy made him sometimes wonder how the fox could put up with him at all. Speaking of the fox…

That human mother of his had entered the apartment some time ago. Hiei knew better than to waste his energy using the Jagan to watch them, but he could smell her from here. It didn't take a fox's nose to sniff out a human, especially _that_ human. Her scent was different from the polluted, metallic smell of industry most humans held. She was cleaner, more like a forest after a rain storm. It was no wonder the fox had picked her. Given the choice between her and the rest of the filthy humans, he probably would have chosen her as well.

That wasn't to say that all humans were so dirty. Yusuke, though only half human, did carry a few human scents. His smells of industrialization, however, were dulled by sweat and hair gel. Kuwabara held the scent of sweat too, but also a much stronger perfume of something unidentifiable, yet undoubtedly pure and strong. And Kurama, well…Hiei was well acquainted with his unique smell.

Crimson orbs flew to the door as the human woman's scent grew stronger, followed shortly by a soft knock.

"Hiei?" she called tentatively. "May I come in?" He frowned, wondering why she wanted to see him. Kurama wasn't with her. Judging by his energy signal he had remained in the living room.

"Hiei?" her voice came again. He sat up, glaring at the door. He didn't wish to talk to her, but no doubt his fox was behind her desire to see him and he wouldn't disappoint Kurama.

"Come in," he grunted gruffly, glaring off to the side as she entered. He heard her gasp as she took him in fully and suddenly felt his face flush with embarrassment. The child had grown significantly in the last month, his swollen abdomen now painfully obvious and difficult to hide. He hunched over slightly, wrapping his arms around his stomach in an attempt to make it less noticeable. His head jerked around when he heard light laughter. He glared at the woman who dared find his current situation funny.

"I'm sorry," she waved a hand in apology when she saw his look, her laughter dissolving to a simple smile. "It's just…_cute_ how modest you are." He grunted, narrowing his eyes slightly. She only continued to smile, walking forward until she stood by the bed. He watched her wearily, as though he expected her to attack at any moment.

"So distrustful," she mused, once again catching his look. "What have I done to earn such a hateful look? If you tell me, I'd be glad to correct it." Hiei hastily looked away, suddenly feeling ashamed for treating Kurama's mother with such hostility.

"You've done nothing," he muttered. _'But that doesn't mean you won't,'_ he thought bitterly, thinking of Mukuro. Shiori picked up on his sudden mood change and thought it best to change the subject. Casting about for something to say she didn't miss it when Hiei suddenly flinched.

"Are you alright?" she asked, worried. He merely grunted, wincing again.

"Settle down," he growled in a low tone and it took Shiori a moment to realize he wasn't talking to her. She smiled warmly. Her grandchild was kicking.

"May I?" she asked hesitantly, sitting on the bed and extending a hand halfway to the bulge in the half-Koorime's middle. Hiei eyed her in surprise, at first not sure of what she was asking. He seemed reluctant to let her touch him and she began to withdraw her hand fearing she had crossed some unspoken line. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. It was her grandchild after all. She would have liked to feel it.

This time it was _Hiei_ who recognized _her_ emotions. He caught her retreating wrist, careful to be gentle and not harm her. She looked up but he refused to meet her gaze, ruby orbs focused on his stomach. Resting her palm against his inflated midriff, he guided her hand until he reached the right spot. Nothing happened for a moment, and then she felt a light tap against her palm. Thrilled at the sensation she couldn't help but laugh, several more taps hitting her palm. Hiei removed his hand from her wrist, trying to suppress a smile. How could such a small thing have made her so happy? And why did her happiness make him feel better as well?

When a few long moments had passed and the kicks ceased she removed her hand, knowing he wouldn't want to be touched any longer than he had to be. Turning, she beamed at him and managed to catch his eye before he could look away. A look of confusion crossed his features at the ecstatic look on her face and the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. He wasn't sure how to respond. Thank you for what? For letting her feel the kicks, or was it for something more? Before he could ponder the question any further, however, he was suddenly caught in her embrace. It was the same as when Rui had held him. He was uncomfortable, yet could not push her away.

"You truly are amazing," she whispered softly, never loosening her hold. "You've been through so much and still are so innocent, so untainted. You bring my son such joy. I don't think you even realize the full extent of it. And now you're to give me a grandchild too. Don't ever think you're not good enough for anyone. You're more than good enough, I promise." Suddenly she was shoved away, nearly toppling off the bed.

"What nonsense are you babbling?" he spat, a look torn between anger and despair in his crimson eyes. "Innocent. Untainted. Good enough. You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I know what others have led you to believe, and I know it isn't true," she replied calmly, not at all upset at having been treated so roughly.

"You know nothing about me!" he cried. She didn't flinch, didn't look angry or scared as so many before her had. She merely regarded him as calmly as Kurama ever could.

"Shuichi has told me enough," she replied. "You _are_ innocent, Hiei. You wouldn't have grasped my hand so gently or allowed me to touch you like that if you weren't. That's the beauty about you. You seem to live up to everyone's expectations of you on the surface, but you're really nothing like that at all." She reached out to touch his cheek and he growled and leaned back out of reach.

"Again, you know nothing about it," he replied. His voice had lost its volume but none of its venom.

"Again, I have heard enough from Shuichi." She smiled at him, eyes locking with his red wine gaze. "He adores you, you know. I've never heard him go on about anyone the way he talks about you. He was an absolute mess when you were gone. You're his world, Hiei. Anyone who means so much to my son can't be all bad." She touched his hand and this time he didn't move away. He stared back at her silently, his gaze so soft with the barest hint of confusion that he truly did resemble a lost child.

"Why are you telling me all this?" he asked quietly, his voice barely a whisper. Again she smiled.

"That mark on your neck," she pointed and automatically Hiei's free hand came up to touch it. "Shuichi told me about it, about what it means."

"So?" Hiei wondered aloud, unsure what his being mated with Kurama had to do with anything.

"The way Shuichi explained it, mating is like human marriage. Correct?"

"Yes," Hiei answered hesitantly, still unsure as to where this was leading.

"We have a custom here it the Ningenkai, Hiei. When a person marries another, they become part of that other person's family. They're usually referred to by this other person's family as 'daughter-in-law' or 'son-in-law'. Since there is no 'law' binding you two together, at least not in the human sense, I was hoping I could just call you 'son'."

Hiei blinked, stunned. Had she just…asked to be…his mother? He opened his mouth, but closed it again. His eyes dropped to the hand she still rested on his, then back up to her warm, caring eyes. He took several deep breaths before he found any semblance of his voice again.

"How do I know….you won't…" he couldn't bring himself to finish the thought. His eyes dropped to the sheets between them, his heart racing in uncertainty. He felt a gentle pressure on his cheek as she laid her hand there. Understanding her unspoken request he obediently looked up. He was stunned to find tears in her eyes.

"Hiei, I will _never_ abandon you the way you have been before, I promise you. You may not think a promise means much, but it's all I can give you. I can tell you, however, that I never break a promise."

He felt so unsure. He wanted so badly to trust her, but still a part of him didn't want to take the chance. Then again, she had never left Kurama. Even after he had told her the truth, an event that even the fox had feared would cause her to leave, she had stayed by his side. Perhaps she was trustworthy. He looked into her shimmering eyes, his own eyes stinging with moisture that he refused to let fall. This feeling, this need to trust her and love her as a mother, he had felt it before. Rui had gotten this reaction out of him, but she had been too blinded by her guilt. Mukuro had been granted this affection, but she was too preoccupied with her duties and her kingdom. Shiori…Shiori had no regrets towards him…no other responsibilities strong enough to come between them. Three times's the charm. That was the human saying right?

"So," she pulled him from his thoughts. "Will you accept? Will you be my musuko-chan?" He swallowed, still unsure. It was such a risk, but then love always involved risks, didn't it? Meeting her gaze a final time, he tried to keep his voice from shaking as he spoke.

"Only if…that's what you want……Kaasan," he whispered almost too low to be heard. Half crying, half laughing Shiori drew him into her arms, and this time he returned the hug.

Kurama smiled from the doorway where he had silently watched the scene unfold. Sometimes a person needed the love and reassurance only a mother could give, and Hiei was no exception.


	19. Siblings

So sorry for the long wait on the update. I've had so much homework this week. One good thing though, we're starting our unit on Japan in Geography. Finally, a unit I care about! Although, I must say that if my teacher keeps butchering the names of the islands I might just have to go have a talk with her. :P Oh well, anyway, this chapter is just some more cuteness for everyone. I know you're all wondering about Anei, but remember: this is a series and he said he could wait for revenge (_hint hint_). But don't worry, you won't have to wait THAT long, I promise. He'll be back, far too soon.

This is just a cute Hiei/Yukina centered chapter. (And now a short word from our sponsor.) And for more cute little Hiei/Yukina –ness check out my new fic "Harmful Hiccups." It's just a short, slightly funny little thing I wrote up last weekend about Yukina and the hiccups and yeah, just go read it and tell me what you think. Okay, enough of me blowing my own horn. ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**H**iei's eyes widened slightly as he took in the quantity of food his mate had set on the breakfast table. Two stacks of pancakes, a tower of French Toast, row upon row of breakfast sausages, a mountain of bacon, more eggs than a hen could lay in a year, and a multitude of rivers, lakes, and oceans of syrup decorated the table. He shot the redhead a suspiciously look as he sat down.

"Now you're just fattening me up," he muttered. Then he added, "Though for what I don't know." Kurama laughed.

"Why, to eat you of course," he said easily. Hiei gave him a blank stare which only caused the fox to laugh once more.

"I just wanted to make sure you have a good breakfast," Kurama said when the laughter had subsided. Hiei continued to stare at him for a moment before turning to the food and beginning to load his plate. Kurama smiled as he watched the half-Koorime.

It was true; he had wanted to make sure Hiei ate well this morning. Today marked six months and the last month of Hiei's second trimester. They had agreed to, from this month onward, have monthly checkups by Genkai until the pregnancy was up. Today was the first of these appointments and Kurama was anxious that everything go smoothly. After all they had been through he didn't know if he or his mate could handle it if anything was wrong.

Kurama couldn't suppress a giggle as a fat drop of syrup glided down Hiei's chin, making the demon look very much like a child. Hiei glared at him and dragged the back of his hand across the spot.

"Hiei," Kurama scolded, holding back more laughter. Taking the fire demon's syrup covered hand he wiped it with a napkin. Hiei continued to glare, though perhaps not as harshly.

"I don't need to be babied, Kurama," he said through a mouthful of sausage. "Save that for our child."

"But I need to practice on someone," Kurama smiled at him. Hiei growled slightly. Kurama only smiled wider but didn't bother Hiei again about his table manners for the remainder of the meal. When Hiei had finally sated his nearly insatiable appetite, Kurama cleared the dishes before joining his mate once more at the table.

"Hiei, there's something I want to discuss with you before we go to Genkai's," Kurama said seriously. Hiei blinked.

"Anything, fox," he said, sitting up a little straighter in his chair.

"It's about Yukina," Kurama began. Hiei narrowed his eyes but Kurama continued before the fire demon could interrupt. "Just listen for a minute. Hiei, it's been six months. She'll already be upset we waited this long to tell her. We can't keep it from her much longer. We were lucky to have avoided her last time, but I doubt we'll be so lucky again. If she sees you there's no hiding it," Kurama extended a hand to rest against Hiei's prominent belly. "As Genkai said, she's a smart girl. She's bound to figure it out. Besides," he gave Hiei a sly smile, "you know you still haven't returned her teargem."

Hiei glared at the redhead for a moment before pushing his chair back from the table, sliding out of Kurama's reach. Kurama sighed.

"Hiei don't be mad," he tried to consol the angry half-Koorime.

"I've told you before not to push me to tell her," Hiei muttered darkly, not looking at the fox.

"I wasn't pushing," Kurama objected. "I was just stating the facts." Kurama tried to reach for the fire demon again but he stood up, turning his back on the fox. Kurama sighed again. Fighting with the normally stubborn demon was hard enough. He didn't need these damned hormones to make it harder.

"Hiei, why are you so insecure when it comes to her?" Kurama stood but stayed where he was, not approaching Hiei.

"I'm not the brother she imagines or deserves." The half-Koorime's voice was so quiet Kurama almost didn't hear it. "She should have a brother who can love her and take care of her, not a criminal and a murderer. She could never be happy with me."

"Don't say that," Kurama took a few steps forward, gently draping his arms around Hiei in a light hug. He was relieved when the fire demon didn't pull away. "You _do_ love her and you _do_ take care of her. Isn't that way you had the Jagan implanted in the first place? To watch over her and protect her?" Hiei didn't answer. Kurama tightened his hold slightly.

"As for her not being happy with you…" Kurama dropped his head to rest on his mate's shoulder, his hands roaming his swollen abdomen. "I'm more than happy with you, Quickfire. And you know Shiori feels the same." Kurama laughed lightly as he felt a light tap against his palm. "And if that's any indication I think our child is perfectly happy with you as well." He kissed Hiei's cheek, drawing the half-Koorime as close to him as possible.

"You have a mate, a child, and a now a mother too. Why won't you let yourself have a sister?" the redhead whispered quietly. Hiei's reply was so low Kurama wondered if he hadn't merely imagined the words.

"Perhaps it's time I did."

**(xxx)**

"**E**verything seems normal," Genkai announced when she had finished her examination. Kurama smiled, obviously relieved. Hiei said nothing but couldn't help but feel as though a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Do you want to know the gender?" Genkai asked as she stepped back, allowing the half-Koorime to close the white kimono he had been given to wear. It was almost strange, seeing the normally gothic demon in pure white. It made his skin look much more tan than usual and his eyes stood out like twin burning embers against a snow backdrop.

"We want to wait," Kurama answered simply. Genkai nodded in understanding.

"Thought of any names yet?" she wondered, the conversation merging from business to idle chit chat. Not that either demon minded.

"No, not yet," Kurama shook his head. In truth, he had considered a few names but had ultimately disregarded them. They hadn't seemed..._right_ somehow. When they found the right name, they would know.

"What about the apartment? I thought you were looking for a house," Genkai sat down, reaching for the tea she had prepaired earlier. Tea, both demons had learned, was an almost omnipresent item around the old psychic.

"We are," Kurama nodded. "They're all just…" he trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"Not far enough from the city?" she supplied, a knowing glint in her eye. Kurama smiled back.

"That's one way to put it, yes." Both he and Hiei had agreed that a house in the woods surrounding the city, away from prying eyes, would be ideal. Even Hiei, however, realized it would become inconvenient if they strayed too far from the metropolis. A house within those criteria was hard to find. The few that were for sale were outlandishly priced. It wasn't that the demons couldn't afford it. But for Kurama, who had been raised to learn the value of money, it was almost painful to pay that much for a house. So, they were still in the market, as the saying goes.

"So then, you've decided to stay with us here in the Ningenkai? What about Mukuro?" Genkai turned her gaze on Hiei. Hiei's face was an emotionless blank slate.

"A child is safer here in Ningenkai than in Makai," Hiei said. He paused. "Mukuro knows of my choice."

Kurama eyed his mate with something akin to nervousness in his eyes. Turning to Genkai he stood and bowed, politely excusing them. He paused at the door, Hiei waiting just outside.

"Genkai, do you know where we might find Yukina?" the redhead asked. Genkai looked up, surprised by the question. Then she smiled gently and addressed Hiei, though it was the fox who had asked.

"She's with Kuwabara. They're walking in the woods. I'm sure you can find them easily enough."

Kurama thanked her before he closed the door. Hiei started for the woods, Kurama close behind. He watched his raven haired mate silently, trying to gage his mood. After a few moments he decided a more direct method was in order.

"Quickfire, are you alright?" Kurama laid his hand gently on the smaller demon's shoulder.

"I'm fine, fox," Hiei replied curtly, though he didn't shrug the hand off.

"You know," Kurama began softly, "it's been two months. I'm sure if you contacted her—" Kurama cut himself off as Hiei shot him a warning glare. The fox sighed and lapsed into silence, letting his mate lead him to where he sensed his sister's energy.

Soon they could hear Kuwabara talking rather loudly and not long after caught a glimpse through the trees of the much taller man gesticulating to the petite Koorime. Making eye contact for barely a moment, both demons understood what was expected of the other. In a flash Hiei was gone. Once the half-Koorime was out of sight, Kurama stepped through the trees.

"Oh, Kurama," Yukina saw him first, smiling brightly. Kurama returned the smile.

"Hey Kurama," Kuwabara greeted the redhead. "What are you doing out here?"

"Genkai sent me to find you," Kurama lied smoothly. "She wishes to speak with you, Kuwabara." Kuwabara groaned before turning to the girl beside him.

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back, alright?" He took both her small hands in his massive ones.

"Of course, Kazuma, I'll wait for you," she assured him. He smiled then released her and started through the forest back towards the temple, mumbling under his breath.

"How are you, Kurama?" Yukina asked politely, turning to the fox.

"Fine," he replied, noting mentally that it was one of the few times that answer was true. "I was hoping I could talk with you."

"Oh? About what?" she tilted her head to the side slightly in curiosity.

"Just some things we felt you should know," Kurama replied casually. The Koorime looked confused for a moment.

"We?" she asked, tilting her head a little farther.

"Hiei and I," Kurama smiled even wider.

"Hiei?" Yukina's face immediately brightened. "I haven't seen him in so long. How is he?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Emerald eyes gazed over the shorter maiden's head. Following his gaze she turned slowly and for a moment couldn't move. There, shifting uneasily was Hiei. He looked much different from when she had last seen him. He wore a snow white kimono that seemed so out of place on him compared to his normal dark attire. His build wasn't the same either. He wasn't as thin as before. In fact, he almost looked…

"Hiei?" she approached him slowly, pushing away her last though. It was absurd. He couldn't be. He didn't answer, just watched her come closer. His wide crimson eyes studied her every move. He seemed like a deer in the woods, ready to take flight at any sign of danger.

Despite her determination to keep her eyes locked with his, she found her gaze slipping downward. They fell on the bulge in his middle and it took several moments before she realized she was openly staring. Blushing, she shook her head and began to apologize, but Hiei stopped her.

"I should have told you earlier," he said almost regretfully. She blinked, straightening and meeting ruby orbs with her garnet eyes.

"Told me what?"

'_So many things,'_ he thought but what he said was precise, to the point, and perhaps a little blunt.

"I'm pregnant." Her eyes widened and she blinked several times. It was obvious she was trying her utmost to keep her reaction within the confines of propriety.

"How?" she finally managed to squeak.

"Hiei's is a very special heritage that has granted us this miracle," Kurama spoke, startling Yukina slightly. She had forgotten he was there. Slowly, what he had said began to work through her shocked mind.

"Your…heritage?" she turned back to Hiei. He tried to read her expression, see if she was angry. But all he could discern was confusion.

"Yes," he acknowledged. His mouth suddenly went dry and he could hear his heart beating, thundering in his ears. He took a deep breath and dropped his gaze to the earth at his feet. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't bear to see what horrible reaction she would have to his next words.

"My…my father was a hiyoukai," he said slowly to the ground. "But my mother…was a Koorime." He heard her gasp but didn't look up. He didn't want to see that look in her eyes. That look of disgust and hate that all the Koorime always looked upon him with. And worst of all, the underlying fear that was the root cause of the other two emotions.

"But…that means…you're…" Her words were so soft they were barely a whisper. They were too neutral with shock for Hiei to detect what emotions lay behind them, but then he already knew exactly what emotions lay hidden there. He heard her feather light steps slowly coming nearer and soon he could see her small feet on the patch of ground he had been staring at.

"Hiei," he felt her reach out and touch his shoulder gently. "Look at me, please." Never one to deny his sister anything, he complied. His heart sank as he wasn't surprised to see tears in her eyes. He clenched his fists; hating himself for making her cry, for existing and thus marring her existence as well.

But as he watched, a smile slowly grew on her angelic face. The tears splashed down, hitting the ground as hard gems. Laughing and crying simultaneously, she suddenly through her arms around him. Hiei stiffened, but as had become his custom when a woman showed such affection, he didn't push her away.

"Oniisan," she said quietly at first, and then louder, "Oniisan! All this time, you were here all along!" Slowly she pulled back and Hiei felt sick with apprehension once more. He wasn't out of the woods yet, so to speak.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked. He swallowed.

"I…I didn't think you'd…be happy…with me," the last few words were so quiet she had to strain to hear them. When she did she only smiled again, laying one cool hand on his cheek.

"Hiei, you're my brother. I love you, and no matter what happens I'll always love you. I could never be unhappy with you." She smiled at him sweetly, and then the full meaning of her words hit her. "My brother," she repeated, almost awestruck. "I finally found you."

"You never lost me. I was always watching you," Hiei confessed quietly. Yukina hugged him again and he returned the hug, wrapping his arms around his little sister for the first time. Both of them felt utterly content like that, secure in their sibling's arms. They could have stayed like that for an eternity, had the child between them not suddenly kicked.

Yukina pulled back, almost surprised. When she realized what had happened she began to laugh. Hiei, on the other hand, was not at all amused. He shot a glare at his stomach, which only fueled Yukina's laughter and caused the fox still standing serenely behind her to chuckle as well.

"I almost forgot. I'm going to be an aunt." Yukina smiled, reaching out to touch Hiei's swollen midriff. She looked up for approval and Hiei, used to the gesture by now, nodded. She laid her hand flat against his rounding abdomen, giggling when she felt the child kick once more. Suddenly it hit her that Hiei had not yet reveled the identity of the child's other parent, though Yukina had a good guess.

"Oniisan, does this mean you and Kurama…?"

"We're mated," Hiei answered shortly, turning his head slightly so his sister could see the mark on his neck.

"Oh, how wonderful!" she exclaimed, hugging him a third time. Hiei allowed a smile to slip onto his face as he returned the hug more enthusiastically then the others before it. Not so long ago he had been alone. He had what could be considered friends, but was always weary that they would one day turn on him as everyone had in the past. Now, in just a few months, he had gained so much he felt as though those years of solitude hadn't really been his life at all. That it had been some prelude to this, his true life, with his family. He was no longer forbidden and he was no longer alone. His smile widened, a truly rare sight, and he tightened his hold on his sister.

"Hey, Genkai didn't want to—" Kuwabara trailed off as he emerged from the trees to find the Koorime siblings embracing each other tightly. Blinking for a moment, he realized his presence had gone unnoticed and took the opportunity to turn and retreat back through the trees. Some moments just shouldn't be interrupted.


	20. First Kiss

Sorry, so very sorry for this wait! I've been SOOOOO busy, it's disgusting really. Between homework and the Creative Writing Club that started up at my school and I also just got contacts for the first time this week. What fun that has been. So yes, just one quick announcement and then on to the story you've all been waiting for.

I've recently gained the attention of a few new reviewers, one of which has taken an interest in trying to help me edit my work. To clarify, I am aware that there are many spelling errors and run on sentences in some parts of this story. I try to edit as best I can before I upload a chapter, but by my final cut I've usually read it four times or so already and sometimes stuff just gets passed me. Unfortunately you, as the reader, reading it for the first time usually catch a lot more than me. So here's what I'm going to do. For now I have no time to worry about, but over Christmas break I'll sit myself down and pick my way through this and try to fix some of my mistakes. I know that seems like a ways away but I hope to be done with this by then (key word: hope) and so some of these newer chapters will have had a while to cool in my mind. Besides, that's honestly the first chance I'll probably get to take a good long look at it.

So, I hope that shall appease all of you who have caught a few of my mistakes. I'm not ignoring them. I'm just waiting until I find some time to give the problem my full, undivided attention. This chapter, once again, feels like a filler to me. It mainly centers around a flashback I promised Forbiddensoul562 I'd add forever ago. I'm kind of trying to keep this story at least somewhat happy for a while since the next fic in this series (or the next chaptered on anyway) is going to be REALLY dark. I mean, I'm planning to set the genre to horror, something I've never done before. But enough of that, now I think I've officially kept you waiting long enough. ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**H**iei lay quietly on the couch, content to remain in the silence and the warmth. Apart from the blanket that had found its way around his frame sometime during the night, the heat in the apartment had been turned considerably high. It was January 1, New Years Day, and everyone else was still asleep from the festivities of the night before. But then again, it was to be expected. After all, everyone else had sampled more than their fair share of sake the night before. Hiei, of course, had been denied any alcohol but Kurama had allowed him to eat as much ice cream as he wanted, so the fire demon didn't complain.

Their party had been small. This was due to Hiei's natural anti-socialism and his increasingly violent mood swings. It had gotten to the point that only Kurama, Yukina, and Shiori could get close to the half-Koorime. Anyone else and it wasn't long before a random object in the room spontaneously combusted.

A lot had happened over the last month. Yusuke and Keiko had been married just before Christmas and were now on their honeymoon in Hawaii. All but Hiei had attended the wedding and it was at the reception, after Yukina caught the bouquet, that her engagement to Kuwabara was announced. It honestly didn't upset Hiei as much as everyone seemed to think it would. As long as his sister was happy and Kuwabara treated her right, which he knew the annoying human would, that was all that mattered. Kuwabara, however, still seemed on edge around his future brother-in-law. Therefore it is understandable that when his fiancée told him of her plans to spend New Years Eve with her brother, the carrot top quickly resigned himself to wait until the following day to celebrate the new year with his bride-to-be. Shiori, wanting to spend time with her son and his mate but having been witness to a few of Hiei's fiery outbursts, had convinced her husband to take Suichi and spend this holiday with his family in Kyoto.

Hiei's gaze wondered about the room. Snow fell softly outside and he watched the pure white flakes float down. He tried not to be reminded of the Koorime…of their ice world…of Rui. He sighed, unable to stop the sudden onslaught of memories. Their relationship had been so haphazard and uncertain at the time. In truth, he had never really mourned her death; never properly grieved. The winter snows served to remind him of that and he was slowly growing to hate the season.

Forcing his eyes away they landed on the tree in the corner. In Hiei's opinion, a Christmas Tree was rather pointless, but it was a tradition Kurama was unwilling to forgo. The redhead had insisted on a live tree and there it stood now, green and lively as the day it was cut. Hiei was beginning to fear the fox was growing attached to the tree. Kurama had been using his energy to keep it alive and Hiei kept reminding the redhead that he would have to let the pine die eventually. Kurama, however, seemed reluctant to let that happen. Hiei decided he could put up with it for now, but if the tree wasn't gone within the month _he_ was going to get rid of it.

Shaking his head, he turned to the rest of the room. A few empty bottles, soiled plates, and empty cups lay scattered over everything. All the furniture in the room had been pulled together in a clump before the TV. That included the couch Hiei was laying on, the green chair that usually sat in the corner, and a second chair that had been a present from Shiori. This one was black leather and rocked and Hiei had become quiet fond of it.

Crimson eyes traveled down the length of the couch to where his sister rested in peaceful slumber at the other end. She looked so serene in sleep, like some beautiful porcelain doll. As he gazed at her he felt the weight of the necklaces around his neck. He had tried to return her teargem, but she refused to take it back. She had given it to him to give to her brother, and with her brother was where she wanted it to stay. So now he wore them both, his and hers. Just as his had always been a reminder of his mother, that someone in the world did in fact love him, hers would always be a reminder of his sister and her love for him as well.

His stare lifted slightly to see Shiori curled in the green chair. All night Shiori had fussed over him. Every time the child kicked both she and Yukina were eager for a chance to feel. He was beginning the seventh month and growing increasingly uncomfortable and both women did their best to supply him with plenty of pillows, blankets, and company on the couch. And yet, somehow, it hadn't been annoying in the least. In fact, he had almost enjoyed it. No one but Kurama had ever given him that sort of attention before. It was a welcomed change.

Turning to the final chair, the black one that was closest to his head, Hiei smiled as he took in the form of his sleeping mate. Their fingers were entwined in a strong hold that Hiei had yet to break. A crimson waterfall spilled down the side of the chair and hid most of the fox's face. Reaching out with his free hand, Hiei moved a few blood red locks to properly see his mate. His fingers brushed Kurama's cheek and the sleeping redhead leaned into the touch.

Lately Kurama had become more affectionate than ever before, a hard feat considering the fox had always been a hopeless romantic. It had taken a while for Hiei to discern the cause of his fox's erotic behavior, but he had finally realized what it was. His smell; or to be more specific the pheromones he was emitting. He had known from the beginning that Kurama enjoyed the scent of pregnancy that Hiei now gave off, but recently Kurama had begun to be more and more affected by it. There were times when the redhead seemed positively drunk off of it. Hiei had almost feared what would happen when the smell and the alcohol in Kurama's system were combined. The fox, however, seemed to have had enough sense to keep himself under control in the presence of their guests and had behaved himself all night.

Allowing a small smile to slip onto his face the half-Koorime glanced at the room's sleeping occupants once more: his mate, his sister, his mother. This was nice. No, this was more than nice. This was…the exact feeling was indescribable but whatever it was it felt warm. He had never experienced this kind of warmth before.

Even after the Koorime had disowned him they haunted him. Their world had become his life: icy, cold, and isolated. And try as he might, he couldn't escape. So eventually, he just stopped trying and allowed the numbing cold to overpower him. But others weren't content to let him stay within the confines of his frozen existence. Kurama hadn't been content.

His smile grew as he remembered _that _day. It seemed so long ago now. He should have expected it really. Kurama, ever the stubborn fox, just couldn't leave well enough alone could he? He had to try to 'help' Hiei to break free of his icy composure. Though, in the end, it was the fox who was caught in his own trap.

_xxx _

_Kurama sat at his desk, staring at a page of his book but not comprehending the words. His mind was wandering. To be exact, it was wandering to a certain raven haired half-Koorime. He hadn't seen Hiei since they had parted ways after the Makai tournament and he was beginning to wonder if he would ever see his friend again. At their parting, Hiei hadn't expressed any plans to visit Kurama. Despite this, the fox had remained hopeful. But six months had passed without a whisper of the fire demon's presence. _

_Kurama really couldn't blame him. Hiei hated Ningenkai. During his detainment in the world of humans Kurama had spent many nights listening to Hiei talk almost wistfully of his desire to return to Makai. Now that he had finally made it back, the fox could certainly understand if Hiei chose not to return. _

_He _could _understand, but that didn't mean he wanted to. It had taken a lot of time and trust for the two of them to build up the relationship they had achieved. Kurama felt almost cheated that it would be allowed to end so abruptly. In truth, he had wanted to see how far their relationship would go. How far Hiei would let it go. He had wanted to see the full extend of what Hiei was willing to give to another person. _

_That sounded so much like using the fire demon, but Kurama had assured himself it wasn't. He often wondered why he had to convince himself of this so often. It was the same procedure he had used on many partners in the past. But then again, he had been the promiscuous Youko in the past. That wasn't who he was anymore. That truth, at least, he was finally sure of. Perhaps then his 'experiment' of Hiei's emotions was somewhat in need of revising. After all, he was Kurama now and Kurama had no need to have people wrapped around his finger the way Youko had liked. No, Kurama would rather be on equal footing than in control. _

_And besides that, it wasn't very fair to Hiei. The fire demon had been used and cast aside as often as Youko had inflicted the same fate on others. Hiei didn't need it to happen again, especially as another of Youko's victims. _

_Kurama bit his lip as a wave of regret hit him. All the time that Hiei was here Kurama had played his game with his unsuspecting prey. It was only now that the prey was gone that he realized how wrong that had been. He didn't miss the game. He missed the prey. _

_Somehow during the course of the game he had given as much to Hiei as the shorter demon had given to him, maybe more. Maybe, without either of them realizing it, he had given much more. _

_A cold shock of remorse griped him as he came to another realization. Hiei might not be coming back. Kurama might not be able to correct his mistake. A pain rose in his chest. He had thought he was seducing Hiei with Youko's emotionless coldness, and here he came to find they had somehow reversed roles. It was Hiei who had gained Kurama's heart and now the fox was left alone and empty. It was ironic really, a bit of poetic justice for the thief of all things including hearts. _

_Kurama let out a pained sigh, dropping his head into his hands. How could he have been so blinded as to believe that Youko's old practices still applied? Over the years he had spent as a human he had tried his best to harden his heart, to keep all others out except those, like Shiori, who had already wormed their way in. Had he really hardened it so much that he hadn't noticed it slip away into the possession of another? Had he truly closed his eyes to his own emotions until they acted on their own and left him to reap the consequences? It seemed he had._

"_Hiei," he sighed, covering his face completely with his hands. _

"_Yes?" _

_Kurama jumped up so fast that his chair tumbled halfway across the room. His head snapped around and he stared in disbelief at the window. There, perched on the sill, was Hiei. He wore the vibrant blood red on maroon on black of Mukuro's empire, his cloak now of a much heavier material. Large charcoal boots with numerous buckles climbed up the fire demon's calves. If the fox wasn't so stunned he would have smirked to see that Hiei had yet to give up his habit of wearing four white belts at a time. As it was, however, Kurama was quite incapable of speech. _

"_Is something wrong, fox?" Hiei asked, regarding the redhead closely with crimson orbs. Kurama tried to speak, tried to do anything really. It was as though someone had thrown a wrench into the gears in his mind. He had his chance, right now, to set everything right. He had the chance to tell Hiei how he felt, however recent the discovery of these feelings may be. But…how do you pledge your heart to someone who already has it? Moreover, how could he make Hiei, a being who had been eschewed by even murderous bandits, understand?_

_It was too many thoughts all at once. Kurama's already overloaded brain, for the first time in centuries, failed him and suddenly he was falling forward. He hit something soft. Opening eyes he didn't remember having closed he saw black fabric. He felt arms wrapped around him and with a shock realized they were Hiei's. Hiei was holding him. Surely it was merely a byproduct of catching the falling fox, but it was a hold none the less._

"_Fox, what is wrong with you?" Hiei tried to pull back to see the redhead's face, to put Kurama at arms length. Kurama quickly stopped the action by curling his own arms around the half-Koorime tightly. Hiei stiffened suddenly. Kurama hid his face in the fabric covering Hiei's shoulder, waiting to be shoved away. Moments passed, but nothing happened. _

"_Kurama?" Hiei's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, and sounded more confused than anything else. _

"_I'm sorry," Kurama replied, equally quiet. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. But then, I guess I didn't. I guess the only person I really hurt was myself." _

"_What are you talking about?" Again Hiei's voice was soft and puzzled. Kurama pulled back just enough to see the fire demon's face, never relinquishing his hold about the little demon's shoulders. _

"_I…" Kurama bit his lip, wondering what reaction Hiei would give when he confessed that he had been toying with him. In any case, he was about to find out. "I admit I treated your trust with little worth. You may not think so, but I…I have been 'playing' with you, analyzing your emotions. It's something Youko was found of doing…something I never really questioned." Kurama stopped for a moment, and then shook his head almost viciously. "It was wrong of me to do so. I realize that now. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Hiei." _

_Kurama lowered his head and stared at the intricate patterns of crimson against black at the fringe of Hiei's cloak. He took a deep breath and then let it out slowly, trying to calm his racing heart before he continued. Hiei remained silent. Whether in anger or in shock, Kurama didn't dare look up to find out. _

"_I suppose I paid for it in my own way. I was so careful to lay down traps for you that I lost track of them and was caught myself. I tried to steal your heart, for the mere purpose of having it and nothing more. But in the end…" Kurama paused, looking up and meeting vermillion with viridian for the first time. "In the end, it is _you_ who have captured _my_ heart." _

_Wine red eyes widened and stared deep into emeralds for a silent moment. Then something between anger and panic rose in their depths. _

"_What exactly are you saying, Kurama?" The words were spoken as though daring Kurama to voice those three words that were the simplicity of his emotions. Kurama held the other's gaze. _

"_I love you." _

"_No!" Hiei shook his head, suddenly trying to twist away from Kurama's arms. The fox, in response, automatically tightened his arms. "You lie!" Hiei shouted, still trying to get free. In the back of his mind Kurama was glad that his family was out and he had the house to himself. _

"_I'm not lying, Hiei. I would never lie to you." Kurama laid his head on the struggling demon's chest, trying to tighten his arms even more. "I love you." _

"_No you don't!" Hiei accused. He grabbed a fistful of crimson locks and yanked harshly. Kurama winced but maintained his hold on the half-Koorime. _

"_I do!" Kurama insisted. He repeated it a third time. "I love you, Hiei." _

"_SHUT UP!" Hiei screamed. It suddenly grew very hot and in seconds Kurama felt his skin begin to burn. Crying out in pain and surprise he fell back. His arms, bear in the summer heat, were red and raw, the skin shiny from recent burning. Kurama tried to move one arm and grimaced, unable to stop a slight whimper of pain. _

_Looking up he saw Hiei still standing there, staring at him with impossibly wide crimson eyes. He was panting and looked scared, more scared than Kurama had ever seen him before. _

"_Kurama…" he whispered, staring at his friend's wounded arms. "Why?" he asked finally, eyes shifting slightly to the fox's face._

"_Why do I love you?" Kurama asked quietly. He took Hiei's silence as his answer. "Because…because I trust you, Hiei. I trust you with my life…and with my heart."_

"_Why?" Hiei asked again. "Why would you do such a thing? Don't you know who I am? What I am?" _

"_I know perfectly well who and what you are," Kurama replied coolly, sitting up slightly and wincing as he bumped one tender arm. "You are Hiei Jaganshi; the Forbidden Child; the wilder of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame; heir to Mukuro; brother to Yukina; and, most importantly, you are my friend, Hiei. You are my dearest, most trusted friend. I know no one else more worthy of my love." _

_Hiei stared silently at the redhead. Kurama returned the gaze, wondering what would happen next. At least the fire demon hadn't left yet, that was a good sign. Hesitantly, Hiei walked forward until he stood before Kurama. Slowly he kneeled until the two were level. Garnet met emerald before dropping to the fox's damaged skin. _

_Gently, calloused fingers gripped the unharmed flesh and raised one arm slowly. He glanced at Kurama again, who was watching intently but showed no signs of pulling away. Hiei waited uncertainly for a moment longer before leaning forward and quickly running his tongue over the irritated area. It happened so fast that Kurama wasn't sure it had happened at all. Then pain rose in his arm, assuring him it had in fact happened. He continued to watch as Hiei repeated the act. This time, instead of pain, a cool numbness spread over the area. _

_Hiei continued to bathe the underside of the arm with his tongue. Slowly the red, burnt skin began to flake away exposing new unmarred flesh. Kurama was amazed. Perhaps not all the Koorime's traits had been lost on Hiei. He definitely seemed able to heal, though in a rather peculiar way. _

_Finally, the arm had been fully healed. Hiei let it drop from his fingers and reached for the other arm. He repeated the pervious treatment. As coolness soothed the inflamed skin Kurama closed his eyes and began to purr. Hiei paused for a moment, surprised, but swiftly continued his work. After several long minutes the second arm, too, had been healed. Kurama opened his eyes, smiling warmly. _

"_Thank you," he said quietly. _

"_Hn," was Hiei's only reply. Kurama closed his eyes again heaving a deep, relaxed sigh. When he opened them again, Hiei was staring at him with an unreadable look on his face. Before Kurama could utter a word, however, Hiei darted forward and quickly pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. This event had barely registered in Kurama's mind before the contact was gone, Hiei vanishing with it. _

_Blinking a few times, a smile spread across the redhead's face as he raised one hand to touch his lips. He watched the drapes blow in the breeze from the opened window and knew his dark friend would be back._

_xxx_

Hiei squeezed the hand in his lightly. That day had changed everything. It had brought him to where he was now; with a family: _his_ family. That was the first time Hiei had reveled his healing powers to anyone, and Kurama was still the only other being alive who knew. Kurama trusted him when others spit on him, loved him when others raped him. Shiori had said once that Hiei was Kurama's world. The same was true for the fire demon. He held Kurama's heart and Kurama held his. And he'd be damned if it didn't stay that way. Smiling to himself once more, Hiei snuggled back into the blankets and allowed sleep to take him.


	21. Fear

Once again, I'm very sorry for the delay. I have no time! Anyway, I want to thank all of you who assured me so kindly that my grammar mistakes are not that bad. In truth, I don't think they are either, but I am somewhat of a perfectionist and feel I should fix them eventually. Not that I'm going to lose sleep over it or anything, but still. Things are winding down now and I hope to finish this before the month is over. Like I said, there will be a sequel and more after that if my muse decides to cooperate that long (the pesky thing never has before). And now, without further ado, ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**A** constant stream of profanities flowed from the half-Koorime's mouth as they struggled up the stone steps leading to Genkai's temple. Kurama watched his mate closely, both concerned for Hiei and finding humor in his dilemma. At eight months pregnant climbing even just a few stairs was proving difficult for Hiei. The massive steps before Genkai's temple were a nightmare. Kurama had offered more than once to help, but Hiei roughly brushed him off each time.

Kurama had finally begun to enjoy the pattern daily life had finally settled into when it was uprooted and turned upside down once more. Though he was trying to hide it, Hiei hadn't been sleeping well. He wouldn't tell Kurama why and always fell into a moody silence when asked. Hiei was already low on energy, the child taking most of it. Not sleeping was only making his energy levels drop even more and Kurama was growing more worried by the day.

Besides that, his mother had taken it upon herself to help them in their house hunting. In fact, she had found just the perfect place. Moderately priced, a good size, submerged in the outskirts of town without neighbors for miles. But with everything that was going on with Hiei, the added stress of moving was just not something that either demon felt ready to tackle. Also, as they neared the last stages of the pregnancy Hiei was growing more and more territorial. Suddenly changing surroundings so late would likely send him into a panic.

In the end, it had been decided that Shiori would decorate and keep the house tidy until after the child was born and then the move would be made. She had insisted, saying she felt useless amidst all that had happened. Both Hiei and Kurama assured her that she had been anything but useless in the past months, but still had allowed her to do as she pleased.

Finally they neared the end of the stairs. Kurama took a deep breath of the clear mountain air. He only hoped that this visit would shed some light on what was bothering Hiei.

**(xxx)**

"**E**verything looks fine," Genkai announced. Both demons breathed easier at that news.

"It appears a cesarean may not be necessary after all," she added as Hiei drew the white kimono he had once again been given around himself.

"Why is that?" Kurama asked curiously. Hiei looked away slightly and Kurama had the suspicious feeling that the fire demon already knew why.

"A temporary birth canal is already beginning to open," the old psychic answered.

Kurama turned to Hiei. "Why didn't you tell me?" _'What else are you hiding?'_ he added mentally.

"He probably didn't want to worry you," Genkai interjected. "The sensation is most likely slightly uncomfortable."

"That's an understatement," Hiei grumbled darkly. Kurama narrowed his eyes at his mate but remained silent. Arguments could wait until they were in private. There was no need to create a scene in front of Genkai.

"Have you not been sleeping well?" Genkai asked the half-Koorime, noting the bags beneath his eyes. Hiei didn't answer but concentrated on burning a whole in the wall with his glare.

"No, he hasn't," Kurama replied, perhaps a bit more sharply than intended.

"Nightmares?" Genkai continued to stare at Hiei. Hiei didn't answer at first. He shot a side glance at the old woman before inclining his head a fraction of an inch. Kurama leaned down to speak to Hiei directly, but Genkai wisely intervened.

"Have you begun lactating yet?" Hiei was so taken off guard by this question that he whipped around to stare at the old woman, very nearly missing giving the redhead a concussion.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Genkai smiled impishly. "It should begin soon though."

"Thanks for the warning," Hiei muttered. The corner of his left eye was twitching and his stare promised death on swift wings. Genkai retrieved her tea from the corner of the room and headed for the door.

"I'll leave you two alone now," she said as she opened the door. "Try not to break anything," she added as she left. Hiei continued to glare after her, grumbling to himself. He was about to reach for his clothes when a firm hand griped his shoulder tightly. Turning he came face to face with a very enraged kitsune.

"Why didn't you tell me about the birth canal, Hiei? Or that you were in pain? Or that you were having nightmares? Why didn't you tell me anything!" Hiei winced at the words, but mostly at the look in his lover's emerald eyes. There was anger, oh yes plenty of that, but much more besides that: hurt and betrayal. His garnet gaze fell on the floor.

"Well, Hiei? Tell me!" Kurama was beside himself with anger. After all they had been through, the trust they had worked so hard to build and strengthen, how could Hiei keep this from him? Hiei continued to stare at the floor. Kurama was quickly loosing his patients.

"When a Koorime gives birth," Hiei's voice was so soft Kurama almost didn't hear it, "she sheds a tear for the child." He reached up and clasped both the teargems around his neck, both from his mother. "Do you know why?" Now he turned to Kurama, an unreadable expression in his eyes. Kurama sighed, the last of his anger dissipating with the exhaled breath.

"No, I don't know why," he admitted. Hiei dropped his gaze to stare at the teargems in the palm of his hand.

"Koorime…" he trailed off, thought for a moment, and then began again. "Koorime drain all their energy when giving birth. Because of this, not many of them live through it." He fell silent again, still staring at the gems. "A teargem is solidified energy. A teargem cried for a child is different from the ones normally shed because…"

"Because it's made with life energy," Kurama's eyes widened as he suddenly understood. Hiei was…scared. Hiei nodded, never taking his eyes from the teargems.

"It is the final sacrifice, so that the child may have something to remember their mother by." Hiei sighed and dropped his hand, the teargems coming to rest against his chest. He lowered his head, bangs shielding his eyes from view. "I've done many reckless things in my life without once worrying about death. So why…?"

All anger gone, Kurama wrapped Hiei in a tight hug. The fire demon laid his head on the redhead's chest and Kurama rested his chin in ebony spikes. Holding back tears, the fox squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his hold.

"It's perfectly natural to be scared, Hiei," he whispered after a moment. He felt Hiei shake his head, fine raven hair tickling his nose.

"Iie, this is different. It's never hurt like this before," Hiei replied, his voice muffled by Kurama's shirt.

"You want to be a part of this child's life," Kurama choked out an explanation, trying to keep his voice from cracking. Fear was slowly setting in on the fox and he suddenly felt trapped. What Hiei had said…it was a taboo thought, one that Kurama had been avoiding for months. He wouldn't except it, wouldn't entertain the notion that at the end of all this Hiei could…die.

"Kurama…" Hiei pulled back slightly, looking up with crimson orbs that simmered with unshed tears. "I'm sorry. I should have—" Kurama laid a finger to the half-Koorime's lips, shaking his head slightly.

"No, don't be sorry. I understand. You didn't want to admit you were afraid." Kurama smiled kindly through his tears, his hand moving to cup the side of Hiei's face. "But Hiei, you don't have to be ashamed of being scared, especially not around me." Hiei nodded slowly.

"I know," he said, the barest of smiles gracing his lips. "But old habits die hard, ne?" Kurama's smile widened and he embraced his mate tightly once more.

"Don't worry, Quickfire," he whispered, kissing the fire demon's ear. "Genkai will be there and so will Yukina and so will I. Nothing will happen to you, either of you." His hand dropped to the half-Koorime's bulging stomach. "I won't allow it."

Hiei nodded and rubbed his cheek over his lover's heart, listening to the steady beats. _'I hope you're right, fox,'_ he thought, closing his eyes. _'I hope you're right.'_

**(xxx)**

**A**nei paused outside the small shack, watching smoke curl into the sky from the high chimney. It was a bitch to find a good surgeon these days. The best had been Shigure, but he was dead now, killed himself in that half-demon brat descendent of Raizen's tournament. He looked back at the shack. This guy was good enough, he would do.

Some might say this was a lot to go through for a simple revenge. After all, when the surgery was through it would still probably take years to properly master it. But then, he loved drawn out revenge. Striking an enemy long after they had forgotten his face or what wrong they had done him and slowly making them remember. Besides, the time spent was necessary to execute this perfectly, and he would accept nothing less than perfection.

He smiled to himself. Oh how sweet this requital was going to be.


	22. Baby Shower

Moderate amount of homework this weekend, but I have time for an update now and then probably not again until Wednesday or Thursday next week. I'm so happy. I got over 100 on my Japan test in Geography. Yatta! I was going to be really mad at myself if I hadn't done well on the test for _that_ unit. I was also playing around with the radio on Windows Media Player and I found a JPop station. I'm in heaven! It's awesome. So yeah, I'm in a good mood and I thought I'd put you in one too by writing the next chapter, so here ya go. ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

"**W**hat did you call this?" Hiei asked. He was reclining in the black leather chair, watching snow fall outside. It was a surprisingly heavy snowfall for March.

"It's called a Baby Shower, Hiei," Kurama replied, looking up for the book he was reading on the couch. They were waiting for Yukina and Shiori to arrive. It was they who had insisted on having a Baby Shower. Ever antisocial and even more so now, Hiei had tried to reject the idea but had finally been forced to agree.

Kurama smiled as he took in his mate, placing the bookmark between the pages and closing the book. It was March fourteenth, just a handful of days left before Hiei's due date. Kurama loved the appearance of his mate now, full with child in every sense of the phrase. Hiei, however, was anything but content. His back hurt him constantly and his fingers and ankles had swollen. Besides that, and much to his embarrassment, he had begun to lactate as Genkai had warned. It was…odd and he wasn't particularly found of it. He hardly slept at all anymore. It was impossible to get comfortable anywhere in any position. He still held a fear deep in his heart over what would happen during the birth of the child, but he was more then ready for it to just happen and let all of this be over and done with.

There was a knock on the door and Kurama got up to answer it. Moving about, especially up and down from chairs, had become rather difficult and humiliating so Hiei stayed where he was.

"Hello Mother, Yukina," Kurama greeted the women as he opened the door. Both came in brushing snow off themselves.

"Hello, Kurama," Yukina smiled back, a bag held in one hand.

"The weather is just awful," Shiori commented, kissing her son on the cheek. "It's become a blizzard out there. If it gets any worse, we might be snowed in."

"Well, even if it comes to that, you're more then welcome here, Mother. The same goes for you, Yukina," Kurama assured them, returning his mother's kiss. He took their coats to hang them up as the two women showed themselves to the living room.

"Oniisan," Yukina went to her brother's side, kissing him on the cheek. Hiei seemed uncomfortable with the action but accepted it, as he always did when a female offered him such a gesture. "How are you?"

"I've been better," he answered truthfully. Shiori giggled as she took a seat on the couch.

"Ah, yes. I remember the last month. Not much fun is it?" she smiled at him gently. He couldn't help but smile slightly back. Her smile always had that affect on him.

"Would you ladies like something to eat or something perhaps hot to drink?" Kurama offered, entering the room.

"No, no. We're fine, musuko-chan. Sit down." Shiori patted the spot on the couch next to her. Kurama nodded, sitting beside her. Yukina sat in the other chair, across from Hiei's. Hiei looked at them all uncertainly for a moment before addressing Kurama.

"So, what happens now?" he asked. Kurama giggled and Shiori and Yukina looked at him questioningly.

"Hiei still doesn't understand the concept of a Baby Shower," Kurama explained. Shiori smiled, turning back to the half-Koorime.

"It's really just an excuse to have a party, I suppose," she admitted. He was watching her closely, taking in her words carefully. "Think of it as a…pre-birthday party for your baby. In fact, that's probably the best description since there are presents." Hiei still looked skeptical. Kurama smiled at his bewildered mate.

"It's a silly ningen custom, I suppose," he admitted. "The point of the presents is really just to save the expecting couple some money by giving them things they need mostly clothes and toys." Hiei continued to stare for another moment before shrugging.

"Whatever," he sighed, sitting back in his chair. He glanced at the snow once more and quickly looked away as thoughts of Rui came to him once more. He refused to let his regrets ruin this…celebration or whatever it was.

Hiei opened the gifts presented to him almost mechanically. His mind seemed elsewhere. The others tried their best to keep the mood light. Kurama enthusiastically thanked both women for their gifts, Yukina tried to keep her brother engaged in conversation most of the time, and Shiori helped as well, smiling at Hiei and saying whatever kind words she could think of.

Most of the gifts were clothing, although there was a very beautiful rattle from Yukina. It was made from Makain Ore that sparkled magnificently in the light and sounded like a bell, though not quite. The clothes included everything from hats to socks to pajamas. They were all red, green, blue, or dark purple. Both women knew that even if the child was a girl Hiei would never dress his baby in pink. However, they had also both agreed that black was no color for a baby to be wearing and so had strictly avoided that color, to Hiei's slight disappointment.

It had grown dark and the snow hadn't let up when the four found themselves drinking hot chocolate and talking idly. Well, three of them were talking anyway. Hiei was staring out the window again even though it was now too dark to see anything but a reflection of the room. His bad mood had grown to a feeling of foreboding.

"So," Shiori's voice brought him from his thoughts and he turned to find her regarding him calmly. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"We have," Kurama answered, knowing Hiei wasn't going to, "but it's a surprise. You'll just have to wait." Shiori laughed slightly and placed her empty cup on the table.

"Very well, keep your secrets. I think it's time Yukina and I got going. I have to take her back to Genkai's and if I wait much longer the road will be impassible."

"It was very nice to visit with you, Oniisan. I enjoyed it very much." Yukina rose from her seat and kissed her brother's cheek once more in farewell. "Have a good night, Oniisan."

"And you too," he muttered, unsure if it was the right thing to say. Apparently it was because she beamed at him. Yukina headed to the door to retrieve her shoes and Kurama followed her to get her coat. Shiori rose from her seat and approached Hiei. She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"It's not all that scary, I promise," she said. Hiei's eyes widened. Surely Kurama hadn't told her? No, he could see it in her eyes. He hadn't told her, she had known…the way she always knew. He allowed a smile to slip onto his face and she smiled back. Leaning down, she kissed his forehead before joining her son and Yukina at the door. Hiei stared after her for a moment before struggling out of the chair for the first time that night. Nature called.

Shiori was buttoning up her jacket when Yukina opened the door.

"Oh my!" the Koorime exclaimed, taking a step back as two feet of snow tumbled into the entryway. Shiori blinked peering around the girl to try and see the street. Her car was a white mound.

"I think perhaps your earlier prediction was correct, Mother," Kurama said, surveying the street as well.

"So it appears," Shiori answered, still gazing outside.

"It's no problem, really," Kurama assured her, looking at the snow in the entryway and trying to remember where he had put the mop.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks," she said, though she sounded more like she was saying it to be polite then because she believed it.

"No, I insist," Kurama turned to her with a stern gaze. "It's too dangerous to go out there in this weather, especially to Genkai's. Let's just—" Whatever Kurama was about to suggest was suddenly cut off by a scream.

"KURAMA!" All three jumped, turning to look down the hall to the bathroom where the scream had come from. It was then that Kurama noticed the fire demon wasn't in his chair anymore.

"Hiei…" he breathed, fear quickly gripping him. Forgetting the presents of the women entirely he sprinted down the hall, throwing opened the bathroom door. Hiei stood in the center of the room in a puddle. He looked up at Kurama, crimson orbs wide with fear and confusion.

"What…what is this?" he asked shakily. Before Kurama could answer, however, pain gripped his abdomen. Crying out, Hiei partially doubled over, leaning on the wall for support. He squeezed his eyes shut. He'd never experienced pain like this before. The only thing that came close was the implantation of the Jagan. Kurama was suddenly at his side, supporting him. He clung to the redhead, grunting in pain. He was surprised when it suddenly stopped, fading as though it had never been.

Kurama held his panting mate, smoothing back his hair and trying to sooth him. Sweat was already beginning to form on the half-Koorime's brow and Kurama gently wiped it away. When Hiei had somewhat caught his breath he looked up, the fear in his eyes intensified.

"What's…happening?" he gasped. Kurama looked away for a moment, ashamed. He had thought they still had a few days. He had thought they still had time. He hadn't warned the fire demon about this, any of this. He hadn't wanted to scare his mate anymore then Hiei was already scaring himself. He sighed and looked back at his mate. His heart clenched when he realized the fire demon was trembling.

"Your water broke," he said quietly. Confusion flared in crimson depths once more but the fear quickly smothered it again at Kurama's next words. "You're going into labor."


	23. White Embers in the Snow

Okay, I know I said I wouldn't be able to update again until next week, but you know when you wake up with an idea and you just kinda lie there in bed thinking about it for a while. Yeah, that's what kinda happened and now I'm afraid that if I wait I'll forget the nice way I worked everything out in my head. Anyway, there will be one more chapter after this to sorta wrap things up. It's kind of a flashback chapter but not really, you'll just have to wait and see what I mean. Judging from the reviews I got, I'm going to be bludgeoned to death in the street if I don't write this now, so here ya go. ON WITH THE FIC!

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

**Y**ukina and Shiori suddenly appeared in the door to the bathroom, worry etched on both their faces.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Shiori asked, though from the liquid on the floor she had a pretty good idea.

"It's time," was all Kurama said, still holding tightly to his mate.

"Now?" Yukina squeaked. "But, the storm, we can't leave." Kurama looked up at her and then back to Hiei in thought.

"Mother," he turned to face her, "Call Genkai. See if there is anyway she can get here." She nodded and hurried to the phone. He turned to the Koorime staring worriedly at her brother. "Yukina, go to the bedroom. See if you can find a long shirt." She nodded as well and was gone.

"Hiei," he turned to the distressed fire demon. "Are you alright, any more contractions?" Hiei shook his head. "We're going to go to the bedroom so you can lie down, alright?" Hiei nodded and let Kurama lead him to the bedroom. When they got there Yukina had just found a suitable shirt.

"Was this what you wanted, Kurama?" she asked, holding it up. He smiled at her.

"Yes, Yukina, that will do nicely. Thank you." He held the shirt to Hiei. "Can you change into this? I can help you if you like." Hiei growled and snatched the shirt, some of his normal demeanor returning.

"I'm not an invalid. I can dress myself," he muttered. Kurama smiled wider glad to see the half-Koorime acting more like himself. Yukina politely left while her brother changed. When she returned she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. The shirt fell past his knees and made him look like a small child. He gave her a halfhearted glare. He wouldn't tolerate being laughed at, even by his sister.

Another contraction racked his body and he sat on the bed, gripping the sheets and waiting for it to pass. It still hurt, but at least he had been expecting it this time. Kurama sat next to him, trying to comfort him. When it passed Hiei released the sheets, sighing.

"I'm afraid the snow's even worse in the mountains. Genkai is completely snowed in," Shiori announced, entering the room. She sat on Hiei's other side, covering his hand with hers.

"How are you doing?" she asked. He looked up at her contemplating a response. How was he doing? Did he even know? The best answer was probably somewhere between annoyed and terrified. Shiori always could read emotions as well as Kurama. Gently she wrapped her arms around him.

"It will be alright, I promise. It will all be alright," she assured him. He surrendered to her embrace, not saying anything, just needing to be held. He stiffened, whimpering slightly as a third contraction ripped through is abdomen.

"Hiei?" Shiori looked down at him, worried.

"Another one?" Kurama asked, more to himself then anyone else. "That was only three minutes apart." The room was silent, its occupants absorbing those words.

"Oniisan," Yukina said when her brother had relaxed again. "Genkai's been training me for this. I think…I think she knew something like this was going to happen and she wouldn't be here." She took his hand in both of hers. "I'll do my best. I swear you'll be alright." He blinked for a moment before he understood. Of course, she was Koorime. She knew why he was worried. He almost sighed. So then everyone knew. Somehow, though, it made him feel better that they all knew and had all promised him to do their best to assuage his fears.

"Thank you," he smiled at his sister. She beamed back.

"Now," she said, "if the contractions are that close I think you should lie down." He nodded. Shiori arranged the pillows on the bed so he was in a half sitting position. No sooner had he gotten comfortable then another burst of pain made him grit his teeth. Yukina parted his legs and Hiei blushed, but she was very professional about it.

"You're almost fully dilated," she said quietly. Hiei swallowed nervously, the anxiety mounting. It wouldn't be long now. He cast his eyes about the room, trying to put his mind on something else. He noticed a present that had been hidden in the closet. Yukina had undoubtedly found it while searching for a shirt. He suddenly began to laugh, remembering what day it was.

"Hiei?" Kurama looked at his mate curiously, wondering what was so funny.

"Don't you know what today is?" Hiei asked, turning to smile at his mate. He had meant to give the gift to Kurama tonight, but apparently their plans had changed. In truth, he rather liked this ningen holiday. It was an excuse to spend "quality time" with his fox.

"March fourteenth?" Kurama asked, obviously missing the significance of the date. Though, his mate was currently in labor so it was understandable.

"It's White Day," Hiei laughed. Kurama blinked and then began to laugh as well.

"I completely forgot," he admitted when his laughter subsided. He kissed his mate's forehead gently. "I couldn't think of a more perfect day for our child to be born on."

Hiei was about to agree when his smile vanished to be replace with a grimace. He squeezed his eyes shut. The pain was getting worse, if that was possible.

"Oniisan," Yukina called from the foot of the bed. "I need you to push."

Hiei hesitated. This was it, the part he had been dreading. His energy was going to start dropping as soon as he started pushing. It was already low from the child and lack of sleep. Shiori took one of his hands, Kurama the other. The both squeezed gently. Hiei glanced at them both before taking a deep breath.

The pain escalated and he cried out, fists clenching until he was sure he would break the hands holding his. He could feel his energy slipping away but was too engulfed in pain to try and hold onto it.

"That's it. That's it," Yukina encouraged him. "Come on, Oniisan. You can do it."

Hiei panted for a few moments before taking another deep breath. Again the pain and again he could feel the loss of his energy. He was drowning in pain. His head throbbed. His vision blurred and black teargems littered the bedspread. He nearly collapsed forward, Kurama catching him just in time.

"It hurts…" Hiei whimpered. Sweat drenched him and he had gone pale. He was shaking, unable to stop the tremors.

"Shh…You're almost there. Just a little longer, Hiei," Kurama whispered. He wiped the sweat from the half-Koorime's forehead.

"I can see the head," Yukina announced. "Just one more push, Oniisan."

Hiei shook his head wearily. "I can't…"

"You can," Shiori laid a hand on his shoulder. "I know you can."

"Just one more, Hiei," Kurama kissed his forehead.

Hiei closed his eyes for a moment. Pushing Kurama's supporting arms away he sat up on his own. Gripping the sheets tightly, he took one last deep breath. Pain was all he felt. If he had had any energy left he surely would have spontaneously combusted. He felt as though he was being ripped in half. He cried out one final time and then he pitched forward again, managing to catch himself this time. He didn't know whether he still felt pain or not, his whole body had gone numb. His ears were ringing. He couldn't hear anything around him. His vision was so warped he could hardly see.

Kurama knelt down, looking up at his mate's bowed face. Hiei was unbelievably pale. His eyes had become dull and Kurama could barely hear his shallow breaths. Hiei's lips were moving, but the redhead couldn't hear what he was saying.

"What?" he moved closer to hear better. "Hiei, what are you trying to say? I can't hear you." Hiei blinked and a single, blood red teargem fell. The crimson jewel stood out starkly amidst the surrounding black ones. He strained his ears to catch Hiei's faint words.

"….I'm…sorry…" Hiei's eyes slipped closed and he suddenly collapsed.

"Hiei!" Kurama jumped up, catching his mate. The sound of a crying baby didn't even register in his ears as he hugged the limp fire demon desperately. "Hiei? Hiei! Wake up!" Tears were cascading down his face now. "Hiei, please! Don't die! Don't leave me!" He laid his hand on the half-Koorime's chest, feeding Hiei his energy and praying it would revive him. He crushed the smaller body against his, feeling himself growing weaker by the second. He couldn't keep this up much longer. His instincts were awakening it the back of his mind. They wouldn't let him die as well. They refused to let him leave the child parentless.

"Kurama…" the voice was faint but he'd heard it. Looking down he found Hiei staring up at him. His eyes had regained some light and color had returned to his face.

"Hiei…" tears clouded Kurama's vision once more. For a moment he did nothing but stare at his mate. Then he quickly leaned down, capturing the fire demon's lips in a desperate kiss. When they pulled away the fox rested his forehead against Hiei's.

"Hiei, I was so scared. I thought…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"I know, I thought so too," Hiei whispered. Hiei kissed him again before the two finally drew apart. No sooner had they done so, however, then Hiei was caught in someone else's embrace. Looking up he met Shiori's moist gaze.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked, her voice cracking with emotion. He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Yes, Kaasan, I'm fine." She suddenly smiled at him.

"I believe you hold that title now," she teased. He blanched.

"Over my dead body!" he growled. Laughter filled the room and it was only as Hiei was glaring at the guilty parties that he realized Yukina was holding a screaming baby. His eyes fell on the child wrapped in a towel and he fell silent, an unreadable expression on his face. Yukina noticed his gaze and smiled gently.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?" she asked. He nodded, eyes never leaving the bundle in her arms. She came to the bedside and instructed him on how to properly hold the child before laying the baby in his arms. As she did so she kissed his cheek and whispered, "I'm glad you're alright, Oniisan."

He nodded at her absently, attention fixed exclusively on the baby he held. She fell silent as soon she was fully in his hold. His almond-shaped eyes set in Kurama's heart-shaped face blinked up at him. Her eyes themselves were captivating. Her right eye was his bloody crimson while the left was Youko Kurama's bright amber. Her hair was raven black, though the shape of it took more after Kurama than him, and there were two red highlights on either side just in front of her ears.

He smiled warmly down at her. She was more than worth every second of pain. She was beautiful. She was perfect. She was his daughter and he loved her more than words could say. He felt someone touch his arm and turned to see that Kurama had sat down on the bed next to him.

"May I?" Kurama held his arms out, eager to hold his daughter. Hiei nodded and carefully transferred the baby to the redhead's arms. Kurama gazed down at the child lovingly and Hiei could tell that the fox was thinking all the same things he had thought a moment ago. He sighed and leaned back against the pillows, exhausted.

"So," Shiori couldn't contain herself any longer, "does my granddaughter have a name?"

"Oki," Kurama answered, never taking his eyes from the girl, "our little ember." He nuzzled the child's head gently and she giggled in response.

"Look," Yukina said as she gazed out the window. "It stopped snowing."

"That was probably the last snow of the season," Kurama commented. He lifted his gaze to look at his mate. "I guess there's no escaping it. Koorime children will always be tied to the snow." Hiei grunted but said nothing.

"Oh!" Yukina cried in sudden remembrance. She handed Hiei a towel that had been tied shut as though to hold something. He opened it and was met with a pile of miniature teargems, all emerald in color.

"Your daughter cries teargems," Yukina explained. Hiei picked one up and examined it. The child wasn't even an hour old and already he could see the swirling energy in the gem's depth. This child was going to be very formidable indeed.

"Thank you," he said to Yukina, beginning to gather his own teargems and add them to Oki's. He stopped when he came across the blood red gem. He stared at it for a moment before handing it to Kurama.

"This belongs to her," he said simply. Kurama nodded in understanding, noticing that Hiei was still wearing his own teargems. In fact, Kurama had the very teargem Hiei had left him before going to the Makai those long months ago. It was under his shirt, held in a necklace of vines. Using the same method he had used on his own gem, he let a few vines sneak around the crimson jewel in his hand. They formed a loose sphere, the teargem contained inside. He would never bore a hole in the gem the way Hiei's necklaces had been made. With the energy the gem contained that was a very risky thing to do. Lowering his hand, he let the vines wind behind the child's neck to compete the chain.

Almost immediately he felt a strange ki that could only belong to Oki's reach out and take hold of the vines, insuring they would stay where he had set them. He smiled. The act had surely been done unconsciously but it had been done all the same. Already she was evoking her powers.

He was brought from his thoughts as the child in his arms began to fuss. She tried to twist her head back to look at Hiei, her cries growing louder.

"I think it's time for her first feeding," Kurama said quietly, slightly impressed that she seemed to know it was Hiei who had the milk.

"Of course," Shiori smiled. She kissed the foreheads of both her sons before she left. Yukina too gave her brother a parting kiss on the cheek before leaving as well and closing the door to the bedroom. Hiei sighed as he took the long shirt off.

"I still don't like this idea," he grumbled, taking his daughter back from Kurama. He guided her searching mouth and when she found her target she immediately began to suck. Hiei narrowed his eyes at the strange sensation. After a moment, however, he began to relax and a feeling of peacefulness came over him. His mind went blank and he felt completely at ease. He wondered absently if this was what those ningen Buddhists called Nirvana.

Though he enjoyed the feeling, he was glad when Oki began to blink sleepily and yawn. He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep. When their daughter finally did nod off Kurama took her gently and put a diaper on her before placing her in the crib they had set up in the corner of the room. Returning to the bed he found Hiei already drifting off under the covers. Kurama joined him, hugging the half-Koorime close. Hiei still had a bit of a potbelly but with the fire demon's metabolism that would be gone in a few days. Kurama sighed, burying his nose in raven spikes and slightly missing the pregnancy pheromone that was no longer there.

"Are you happy, Quickfire?" he asked quietly.

"Aren't you?" Hiei asked, opening his eyes.

"Yes," Kurama nodded, kissing his mate. "More happy then I can ever remember being."

Hiei smiled. "I feel the same, fox. Now go to sleep." Kurama chuckled. Yes, Hiei was definitely back to his old self. Though, perhaps that wasn't entirely true. After all, the old Hiei had a lover. The old Hiei didn't have a mate, a daughter, a mother, or a true sister. No, this was a new Hiei, an improvement on the old. Though some things, Kurama mused as he breathed in the old scent of smoke and pine, would never change.


	24. Time Flows On

**T**hey mounted the stone steps to Genkai's temple in silence. Both were dressed in black, though this was hardly anything out of the ordinary for the shorter of the two. The taller one, the redhead, cradled a six-month-old baby girl in his arms. Emerald orbs stared somberly ahead, fixed on their destination at the top of the stairs. A feeling of foreboding weighed heavily on the redhead's heart.

It wasn't the wake itself that he was dreading, it was facing _Him_. Just a few days ago he had been his usual carefree and fun-loving self, but that person was gone now. That person had died when she was placed in that coffin. Maybe it wasn't as permanent as all that, but then again maybe it was.

The one with the green eyes sighed as he remembered the visit the young man had paid them at their new house just one week ago.

_xxx_

"_Wow, she's really grown," the boyish young man remarked, entering the kitchen. The six-month-old baby giggled and extended her arms to him in greeting. He smiled as he sat at the table next to her highchair, taking one small fist and shaking it. Looking at the table, he noticed the jars of baby food. _

"_It's weaning season, eh?" he smiled at the redhead. Kurama smiled as he took a seat on the other side of his daughter. _

"_Yes, so it seems," he nodded. "Though any time before six months is probably premature, it's best for a demon to start eating solid foods as soon as possible. Of course, we won't wean her completely for probably another year or so." _

"_Speaking of which," Yusuke smirked almost evilly, "where is Hiei?" Kurama smiled and shook his head, thanking Inari that Hiei hadn't been around to hear that comment. _

"_Hiei is out on a run. He still enjoys a bit of time to himself you know," the fox explained. _

"_Antisocial to the end," the former spirit detective remarked. He picked up a jar of baby food, examining it. Then he nodded at the redhead, "May I?" _

"_If you dare," Kurama answered, supplying Yusuke with a spoon. Oki was proving to be every bit as stubborn as her half-Koorime father and so far any attempts to feed her the mushy baby food had failed. _

_Yusuke opened the jar in his hands, peas, and mixed it a bit before withdrawing a spoonful. The child wasn't smiling anymore and was watching the raven haired man's movements almost wearily. _

"_Might as well practice, right?" he smiled at Kurama, trying to remember some of those silly sayings to get a child to eat. Open up for…insert object here. _

"_I nearly forgot," Kurama donned a look of sudden remembrance, "when is Keiko due?" _

"_Next week," Yusuke smiled brightly, proudly. Turning back to the child he began to move the spoon back and forth, crimson and golden orbs following its every move. _

"_Um…Here comes the airplane," he tried. If anything the child clamped her mouth shut tighter. Kurama couldn't help but smile. _

"_No planes, huh?" Yusuke sighed, "Alright, how about a train? A boat?" Crimson and amber narrowed at him. Yusuke suddenly shuttered, drawing back. _

"_Oh gods, she has Hiei's glare," he muttered. Kurama bust into laughter, earning him a reproachful look from his guest. _

"_That's hardly funny," Yusuke muttered. He turned back to the baby, staring at her for a moment. _

"_Look, I'm not the kinda guy who would make you eat it if it didn't taste good. You'll love it, I promise," he proclaimed. He could have sworn the child gave him a skeptical look. "Fine, I'll prove it." Yusuke put the spoon in his mouth. _

"_Yusuke!" Kurama tried to stop his friend too late. Yusuke quickly removed the spoon, sputtering and shooting to the sink to rinse his mouth out. _

"_YUCK! Man! That was nasty!" Yusuke coughed, tongue hanging out of his mouth in disgust. He turned to see father and daughter lost in a fit of giggles, the girl clapping her hands as though applauding. _

"_Oh," he approached the highchair, "you think that's funny, huh?" The child only continued to laugh, smiling up at him. He glared halfheartedly at her before shrugging and slumping into his chair. _

"_Well, a promise is a promise. You win I guess," he sighed. Then he began to laugh as well. _

_xxx_

They reached the top of the stairs and the fox shifted the wait of the girl to his other arm. She was groggily taking in the surroundings, bored and falling asleep. Silently, they approached the temple. Kurama paused just outside the room where Keiko's body lay. Hiei stopped as well, glancing at his mate questioningly.

Kurama swallowed, remembering the night of the incident. It was three days ago now, just three days since they had been awoken in the middle of the night by a phone call.

_xxx_

_Hiei grumbled at the shrill whining that split the air. How he hated those damned ningen talking machines. He rolled over, pulling the pillow from under his head and smothering his ear, trying to block out the sound. Then the sound was accompanied by a second wail, this one from no machine. _

_Growling, he pushed himself up. Beside him, Kurama groggily rubbed his eyes as he sat up. Kurama was instantly awake at the enraged look on his mate's face. He smiled nervously. _

"_Perhaps _you_ should tend to Oki while _I_ answer the phone," he suggested. Hiei regarded him for a full minute before finally getting up and making to leave the room. He paused in the doorway. _

"_Whoever that is, **kill** them," he fixed the redhead with a dark glare before leaving for his daughter's room. Kurama almost sighed before leaning over to pick up the receiver. _

"_Moshi moshi," he greeted around a yawn. _

"_Kurama?" Kuwabara's agitated voice flowed through the speaker, trying and failing to sound calm. "Oh, good, I was hoping it wouldn't be Hiei." _

"_Um…yes, well…" Kurama glanced up as Hiei reentered the room, Oki fussing and rubbing her eyes in his arms. _

"_Is something wrong, Kuwabara?" Kurama asked. Hiei, who had sat on the edge of the bed, glared death at the mention of the ningen's name. _

"_Er…yeah…see…I'm at Genkai's and…ah…" Kuwabara paused and Kurama heard him whispering to someone though he couldn't make out the words. _

"_Kuwabara?" Kurama asked, unsure if the carrot top was still there. _

"_This had damn well better be good," Hiei grunted. Kurama shot him a look and waved his hand at the fire demon, both for him to be quiet and to remind him not to swear in front of their daughter. _

"_Keiko…Keiko had the baby. We would have called you sooner but…things got so hectic and…" Kuwabara's voice trailed off again. _

"_Did something happen?" Kurama was sitting up straighter now. Hiei blinked at the sudden shift in his mate's behavior. _

"_The baby's fine but she…she…," there was a painfully long pause and then, "she died, Kurama." _

"_Oh…" Kurama breathed. He slumped against the headboard, heart pounding. Old fear rose in his chest. He had come so close to the very same disaster. "I'm sorry." _

"_Listen," Kuwabara said quietly after a moment. "Urameshi's a mess. He won't talk to anyone, won't even look at his own kid. Could you maybe…?" _

"_Yes," Kurama agreed before the question was even finished. "Yes, of course. We'll be there as soon as we can." _

"_Thanks man," Kuwabara sighed. Then the line went dead. Kurama held the buzzing receiver. Slowly, mechanically, he placed it back in the cradle and turned to Hiei. He could feel his body trembling, tears brimming as he stared at his mate. Long forgotten pain and fear clenched his heart as he remembered how Hiei had very nearly met the same fate. _

"_Kurama?" the fire demon asked uncertainly. His mate had gone pale and his body was shaking. Emerald orbs shimmered with moisture and his usually beautiful face was twisted in a mixture of terror and shock. _

"_Fox?" Hiei tried again, inching closer to his mate. Oki had gone quiet, having fallen asleep once more. Kurama looked up at him as though seeing him there for the first time. _

"_Hiei…" The redhead gave a broken whisper, reaching out to take his mate in his arms. Careful not to jostle Oki he pulled Hiei to him, burying his nose in raven spikes. Hiei didn't ask. He just let it happen. Whatever had upset Kurama so much it was clear that the fox didn't need words to ease him, just his mate and his child. _

_xxx_

"Kurama?" Hiei asked quietly, laying a hand on his mate's arm. Kurama looked up quickly, a few droplets of water sliding down his cheeks. Hiei reached up and wiped them away. Even after they were gone, Kurama ran his sleeve over his eyes.

"I'm alright," he assured his mate, trying unsuccessfully to smile. Hiei stared at him for a moment before accepting the answer and sliding the door opened. They stepped into the room, awkwardly aware that all eyes were on them.

"Oniisan," Yukina greeted, throwing her arms around her brother. He returned the hug, feeling slightly uneasy with being pressed so closely to her swollen abdomen. He wondered if she had felt this strange hugging him when he was pregnant.

"How is he?" Kurama asked as the Koorime's husband joined them. Kuwabara shrugged.

"Botan's upset that he's still acting so cold towards Yuso. She thinks he's blaming his son for…well…you know."

Kurama nodded solemnly. He'd been afraid of this. He had tried to console Yusuke three nights ago and received no response from the normally flamboyant man whatsoever. He turned to seek out Yusuke and was met with a sea of blue instead.

"Thank goodness you're here," Botan exclaimed. Her voice was hoarse and her eyes red from crying. "He won't listen to any of us. I know you tried before, but please, Kurama you have to talk to him."

Kurama looked at Hiei who immediately understood the unspoken request and took his daughter from the redhead. Kurama looked around at the anxious faces surrounding him. His gaze lifted over them for an instant to the coffin in the far corner of the room. His chest constricted painfully and he quickly moved his gaze back to the ferry girl before him.

"Alright, I'll try. Where is he?"

Botan lead him back out of the room and around the temple. Yusuke was sitting with his back to the wall, staring at the sunset over the trees. His fingers played idly with the wedding band on his left hand. Kurama stood for a long moment, contemplating the best course of action. Finally he looked back at Botan.

"Can you get Yuso for me?" he asked in a whisper. She blinked but nodded and turning disappeared back into the temple. Turning back to Yusuke the redhead approached him slowly.

"Yusuke?" he asked quietly. Yusuke looked up for a second before returning his gaze to the sunset.

"Hey Kurama," his voice was lifeless, void of any and all emotion.

"Yusuke," Kurama began, sitting on the wooden floorboards next to the troubled man, "I know it hurts."

"Do you?" Yusuke asked quietly, still not looking at the fox. "You told me the other night that you almost lost Hiei like this. But almost isn't he same as the real deal, Kurama. Not even close."

"True," Kurama acknowledged, "but that doesn't mean there haven't been others…" Emotion swelled within him and he forced it away again along with the thoughts of the long ago partner. There was silence between the two for a few moments. Then Yusuke began to mumble to himself. It was almost too quiet for Kurama to hear at first but it quickly rose in volume.

"The doctor said there was a risk. He said she might not be strong enough. I let her go through with it. I should have stopped it. She didn't want to, but I should have forced her to have it done. I should have killed it. I should have saved her and killed it!"

Yusuke fell hard on his side as a fist connected with his cheek. It felt so much like one of Keiko's slaps that for a moment he almost broke down in sobs. When he regained himself he looked up to find Kurama staring down at him, trembling with tears in his eyes. Botan stood a few paces behind him, eyes wide with shock.

"Don't ever say that again!" Kurama growled his tone equal to a shout from anyone else. "That 'it' you're talking about is your son, Yusuke! She sacrificed her life for his and wishing he was dead is an insult to her memory!" He closed his eyes, taking a moment to get a hold of himself. When emerald orbs opened again they were sympathetic, apologetic. Turning, he retrieved the bundle Botan held in her arms and sat beside Yusuke once more.

Yusuke peered over his friend's shoulder at his infant son. The previously sleeping baby blinked up at them drowsily. Yusuke's chocolate eyes and Keiko's brown hair draped about his head.

"Don't you see, Yusuke?" Kurama asked quietly, turning to look at the man next to him. "She lives on in him. You've suffered a great loss, yes, but you've also been given a great gift in return. Keiko is dead, but she isn't completely gone from this world."

Chocolate stared into emerald before shifting back to the baby. Carefully, Yusuke took his son from the redhead's arms. For a long moment he did nothing but stare at the baby. Then he slumped back against the wall and began to bawl.

Kurama stood silently, nodding to Botan as he returned to the front of the temple, his spirits lifting when he saw his mate waiting for him. He felt better, lighter now. Smiling, he shared a brief kiss with his mate before taking Oki in his arms, bouncing her lightly. She giggled happily and he couldn't help but laugh in return.

Yusuke would hurt, and he would hurt for a long time as well. But eventually, the pain would dull and fade. Time continues to flow and all beings are helpless flotsam in its swift currents. Sometimes a piece is lost to the waves and though it is gone those who traveled around it will always have something to remind them of it. In this way, nothing is truly lost or forgotten, but only misplaced for a while. For once the rapids are cleared and the pieces drift on the surface of the unmoving lake they are together again for eternity.

"Are you going to be alright?" Hiei asked quietly, remembering the tears from earlier. Kurama smiled, holding his daughter to his chest with one arm and taking Hiei's hand in his own.

"Yes, Quickfire, I think we'll all be fine, at least for a little while."

**(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)(xxx)**

Kind of a sad note to end on, I know, but it felt like the best way to wrap things up nicely. I've sort of neglected Yusuke and the others (always conveniently sending them away somewhere) so this was really just to tie up loose ends with them. I don't hate Keiko and that's not why I killed her. It's more for Yuso's future character development then anything else. Like I've said before, they can't just be happy.

Now for some fun production notes:

When I first stated this fic, I really had no plot. (I have a bad habit of doing that.) I knew it would be an mpreg, and that was basically it. Eventually I decided there had to be a bad guy and I was kind of sick of those Karasu comes back/Yomi's after Kurama fics. Then I remembered the Koorime elders and how they had been afraid that Hiei would destroy their world. I started thinking "Boy, if they only knew how strong he was now they'd be really scared." And that's why they were the bad guys.

Anei was never really meant to be a permanent character either. Originally, Kurama was going to kill him back in chapter 10 when they confronted each other, but as I wrote that chapter I realized, "Oh crud, how is Kurama going to get to the Koorime Island anyway?" After that, Anei was no longer expendable. I had fun making him the very incarnation of evil. The fake-Koenma-head scene was one of my favorite to write with him and just wait until you see what he's got planed for his revenge.

I torture Hiei so much but those of you who have read Crystal Heart know that I try to give him some personal growth amidst the pain. That was the inspiration for the Shiori/Yukina family scenes. Way back in my CYOA days three years ago I wrote a nightmare for Hiei where Yukina rejected him and I tried to really think what her true reaction would be when she was told. Ultimately I decided that she would never reject him and that she would love him no matter what he did, and that's what happened. Shiori was…tough. I tried to make her realistic but understanding as well. You can see where I went back and forth in chapter 15 when she's deciding if she's okay with her son being gay. I've read fics where she is and some where she isn't. I hate to say it, but it was easier to just make her okay with it. I do believe, however, that even if she did reject the idea at first she would eventually grow to embrace and except it.

In the end, I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and made me feel so loved. I especially love reading those reviews that say things like "I don't even like yaoi or mpregs but I love this!" It makes me feel special. Thank you all so much. The sequel to this fic will be called Eyewash (as in the second definition: misleading or deceptive statements, actions, or procedures) and it will be up soon, I promise. Ja ne and thanks so much for all you're support!


End file.
